Szalona gwiazda
by Eos rosy-fingered
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanficu 'Manic Star' napisanego przez Perfectcircle. Zawsze myślał, że dziewczyny są łatwe dopóki nie zainteresował się Hermioną. Ale Harry także zauważył, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka jest dziewczyną. HGDM
1. Chapter 1

Siedziała na kamiennym balkonie z nogami zwisającymi kilkaset metrów nad ziemią.

- Ponury dzień, nie sądzisz? – powiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. Jej proste włosy powiewające na wietrze wyglądały jak ciemnobrązowa flaga.

- I z czego się tak cieszysz? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nie lubisz ponurych dni.

Znowu się uśmiechnęła, błyskając idealnie białymi zębami.

- No cóż, ludzie mają prawo zmieniać zdanie, prawda?

Machała nogami w tył i w przód.

Byli na jednej z wielu zamkowych wież. On wygodnie oparty o kamienną kolumnę, włosy gładko zaczesane. Twarz chłodna i blada. Wpatrywał się w nią, oczywiście.

Zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej złapał ją za ramiona i z czerwoną twarzą wyznał, jak bardzo mu się podobała. Oczywiście była wstrząśnięta i mu nie uwierzyła. A on udowodnił, że mówił poważnie. Miała prawo go spoliczkować, ale tylko uciekła od niego.

Jednak to wyznanie nie w pełni było zasługą jego stalowych nerwów. Przyczyną było Veritaserum. To były klasowe ćwiczenia, a ona i on zostali partnerami z powodu dwóch nieobecności w klasie. Ich eliksir oczywiście się nie udał, mimo że bardzo starała się zrobić wszystko dobrze. Ich ciągłe docinki i kłótnie okazały się zbyt rozpraszające dla jej doskonałego umysłu. Profesor Snape dał im jednak drugą szansę, gdyż jej partner był jego ulubionym uczniem.

Spotkali się znowu, po ciszy nocnej, aby w końcu przyrządzić wywar w łazience Jęczącej Marty, w tej samej, w której kiedyś przyrządzała inny eliksir ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

_- Tym razem ja to zrobię – powiedziała swoim władczym tonem._

_Obydwoje siedzieli po turecku na podłodze ze wszystkimi pożyczonymi utensyliami pod ręką._

_- Zostawcie to Pannie Mądralińskiej – powiedział przeciągając samogłoski._

_Posłała mu pełne wyższości spojrzenie i dalej uważnie mieszała wszystkie składniki w każdej fiolce i buteleczce. Jej skupienie było niesamowite. Wpatrywał się w nią i uśmiechnął się._

_- Na co się tak gapisz? – jej głos przerwał jego zapatrzenie. Jej oczy zwęziły się, a jej usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. _

_- Na nic – odpowiedział. – A o co chodzi z tym uśmiechem?_

_- Nie uśmiecham się. – W jej oczach zatańczył śmiech. Zmarszczyła brwi, ale śmiech ciągle iskrzył w jej oczach. – Przestań mi przeszkadzać i patrz, jak się to powinno robić, Ślizgonie._

_Zamilkł i obserwował, jak wstrząsa zawartością fiolki. Obrzydliwy, błotnisty osad zawirował. Jej ręka sięgnęła po następną fiolkę i przelała zawartość tej, którą trzymała w ręku do nowej. Podniosła fiolkę do światła i znowu zmarszczyła brwi. _

_- Co... – zaczęła._

_Uśmiechnął się i podniósł inną fiolkę, napełnioną czymś zielonym. _

_- O tym zapomniałaś, Gryfonko? – zapytał potrząsając fiolką z uśmiechem zadowolenia._

_- Och, dawaj to! – warknęła. Wlała zawartość fiolki z wściekłością. Podniosła ją znowu, tym razem posuwając ją do jego twarzy. _

_- Co niby mam z tym zrobić? – zapytał nerwowo._

_- Wypić._

_Szczęka mu opadła._

_- Słucham? Nie wypiję niczego, co ma w sobie truciznę – skrzyżował ręce na piersiach – Sama to wypij, Gryfonko._

_- Ja już odwaliłam kawał ciężkiej roboty, teraz ty wypróbuj czy to działa. – powiedziała, nie przyjmując „nie" za odpowiedź._

_- Dlaczego miałbym wypróbowywać na sobie? Może jest źle zrobiony._

_- Zawsze możemy obudzić nauczyciela – starała się przemówić mu do rozsądku. – Nic ci nie będzie, do cholery!_

_Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem._

_- Co będę z tego miał?_

_- Dobry stopień! – ucięła._

_- Poczekaj! Jeśli to nie zadziała, pozwolisz mi się pocałować – zaczął. Widział, jak rozszerzają jej się oczy. – Jeszcze nie skończyłem, więc nie zarzucaj mnie słowami. Ale jeśli ten eliksir zadziała nie będę zawracał głowy tobie i Nocnikowi, i Łasicy__ przez tydzień. No i jak?_

_- Mówisz tak, jakbyś już wiedział, że eliksir się nie udał – powiedziała wrednie. – Wiem, kiedy nie mam racji, draniu, więc nie startuj mi tu z propozycjami! Dlaczego miałbyś chcieć pocałować Gryfonkę i szl..._

_- Oszczędź m. To jest coś, co nazwałbym korzystaniem z okazji, a chciałbym wiedzieć, jak to jest pocałować kogoś z Gryffindoru, kogoś takiego, jak ty._

_- Jesteś nienormalny._

_- „Trochę stuknięty" wystarczyłoby – powiedział niedbale. – No dobra, co ty na to? Nie będę narzucał się z moją propozycją, chyba że moja towarzyszka mi pozwoli. _

_- Po pierwsze, nie jestem twoją towarzyszką, a po drugie, tylko po to, żebyś wypił to głupie serum, zgadzam się na twoje warunki. Zadowolony? A teraz wypij!_

_Roześmiał się i wypił zawartość jednym haustem. Upuścił fiolkę na podłogę. _

_- Proszę. Zadowolona? – zapytał ją. – A teraz zobaczymy, czy uda mi się ciebie pocałować, czy nie._

_Wykrzywiła usta w oczekiwaniu. Serum nie mogło się nie udać. _

_- Dobra, dawaj. Już cię wzięło._

_- O tak, i to bardzo – wyszczerzył zęby. – Zobaczmy, co tam masz._

_Uśmiechnęła się zimno._

_- No, dobra... Jakiego koloru masz majtki?_

_Oczy mu wyszły na wierzch. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, otworzył usta._

_- Czarne – wypalił. Spiorunował ją wzrokiem, gdy roześmiała się głośno._

_- Jaka jest twoja najbardziej ulubiona rzecz na świecie? – zapytała z obłudnym uśmiechem._

_- Mój... mój miś, Rupert._

_- Masz misia? – roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej. – To po prostu niesamowite!_

_Wzięła głęboki wdech i chciała przejść do następnego pytania. _

_- Sypiam z nim tylko, kiedy jest zimno! – powiedział defensywnie._

_- Dobra, następne. Kiedy straciłeś dziewictwo i z kim?_

_- Piętnaście lat, Pansy Parkinson – odpowiedział automatycznie._

_Uniosła brew i westchnęła._

_- Ryzykowny seks? Niezły z ciebie numerek, co? – roześmiała się, gdy znowu zmarszczył brwi. – Jak było?_

_Oczy mu się zwęziły._

_- Dziko._

_Wybuchnęła niepohamowanym śmiechem._

_- Mam nadzieję, że już wystarczająco się ubawiłaś, Gryfonko. Był najlepszy, mimo że to było dawno – powiedział spokojnie. – Pansy to zdzira i zasługuje na to, żeby ją tak nazywać. _

_- Dzięki za ekstra informacje – hardo uniosła głowę. – Następne pytanie: czego najbardziej się boisz?_

_- Zhańbić mojego ojca i nasze nazwisko._

_Zajrzała mu w oczy._

_- Naprawdę? – zamilkła. – To do ciebie niepodobne... – zagryzła dolną wargę, jak gdyby ze współczuciem._

_- Uwierz mi, potrafię zaskakiwać – powiedział. – Ani się waż powtórzyć tego swoim przyjaciołom!_

_Kiwnęła głową. Wydawało się, że nagle spoważniała. _

_- Dobra, czemu nienawidzisz Harry'ego?_

_- Wszyscy go kochają, ktoś musi go nienawidzić – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nienawidził siebie za przyznanie tego. „Kiedy to się skończy, zbiję Pottera!" pomyślał z wściekłością. _

_Zamrugała. _

_- Nienawidzisz go, bo jesteś zazdrosny, że wszyscy go lubią?_

_- Ponieważ ktoś bardzo go kocha, a on jest zbyt ślepy, żeby to dostrzec! – powiedział wkurzony. – Eliksir działa, koniec z pytaniami!_

_Zbyt wiele było do stracenia. _

_- Poddajesz się? – uśmiechnęła się. – To naprawdę kiepsko, zważywszy, ze jesteś ze Slytherinu. No dobrze, wygrałam. Nie będziesz nam wchodził w drogę przez tydzień, jak ustaliliśmy._

_Skinął głową z ulgą. _

_Wtedy spojrzała mu w oczy._

_- Ostatnie pytanie._

_Serce mu załomotało. To, czego się obawiał w myślach, nagle stało się rzeczywistością._

_- Kogo kochasz?_

_Pytanie odbijało się echem w jego mózgu, jak milion głosów. Kogo kochasz... Kogo kochasz... Nie mogę na to odpowiedzieć... Nie mogę... Nie wolno mi... Cholera... Jego mózg krzyczał o odpowiedź, a on zwalczał to z całą mocą. Hermiona przyglądała mu się intensywnie. Wydawało się, że udzielenie odpowiedzi zabiera mu więcej czasu, niż się spodziewała. Może serum rzeczywiście się nie udało... Może to jednak on wygra._

_Wtedy otworzył usta i pożałował tego w tej samej chwili, w której to wypowiedział. Już nigdy nie będzie mógł tego cofnąć. _

_- Ciebie._

_Mrugnęła dwukrotnie. Chyba nie usłyszała dobrze. Mimo wszystko nie zadała sobie trudu, żeby zapytać ponownie. Jakieś dziwne uczucie w niej zakiełkowało. Jej żołądek falował w dół i w górę, zsynchronizowany z sercem. „Moment, co on powiedział?" Jej mózg przetwarzał informację ze ślimaczą prędkością. To było niespodziewane, szokujące odkrycie... To nie była prawda..._

_Patrzył na nią, starając się normalnie oddychać. Coś mu utkwiło w gardle. „Żale przychodzą później..." jakiś głos zasyczał mu w głowie. To prawda. Zakłopotanie sięgnęło zenitu. Kiedyś miał zbyt chłodne podejście do wielu rzeczy, a teraz uszy zdawały się mu płonąć. „Znienawidzi mnie... ale będzie zadowolona... nie będę jej zawracał głowy przez tydzień, do diabła, może już nigdy!"_

_Przyglądał jej się z lękiem, a ona jemu z niedowierzaniem. Cisza dzwoniła im w uszach i żadne z nich nie wypowiedziało ani słowa przez dłuższą chwilę. Wydawało się, że łazienka stała się dusząco gorąca w ciszy. _

_Nagle zerwała się i zaczęła uprzątać wszystkie rzeczy do torby. Szło jej szybko i skutecznie, chociaż fiolki wrzucała nieostrożnie. Chciała jak najszybciej stąd uciec. Jeszcze jedna sekunda i zwariuje od chaosu szalejącego w jej głowie. Wstała i zarzuciła sobie torbę na ramię._

_- Co robisz? – zapytał, wyrwany z ciszy przez odgłos dzwoniącego szkła. Także wstał._

_- A jak to wygląda? Sprzątam ten cały bałagan! – odpowiedziała z roztargnieniem. - Snape się wścieknie, kiedy się dowie, że nasz eliksir nie działa! To znaczy, myślałam, że zrobiłam go dobrze, ćwiczyłam! A teraz – totalna porażka! Nienawidzę, kiedy tak się dzie..._

_Nagle chwycił ją za ramiona i pocałował w usta. _

_Było tak, jakby zastygli w czasie, a ona zacisnęła oczy, kiedy ją całował. To był wymuszony pocałunek, ale pomimo tego łagodny. _

_Jego serce biło nieregularnie. Wiedział, że albo zostanie przez nią spoliczkowany, albo zawieszony przez McGonagall, ale w tym momencie nie dbał o to. Był skupiony tylko na niej, jej zniewalającym zapachu i jej ustach. _

_Przerwał po więcej niż dwudziestu sekundach. Odwrócił wzrok i przeklął siebie._

_Odwróciła wzrok. Nie mogła myśleć. Jej umysł wydawał się odrętwiały od tego wszystkiego. Ciągle czuła jego usta na swoich i jak bardzo to krzyczało, że ją lubił. „O rany... Czy on mnie właśnie pocałował? O rany..."_

_Bez słowa odwróciła się na pięcie i na złamanie karku rzuciła do drzwi._

_- Poczekaj! – wrzasnął za nią, ale drzwi już się otworzyły i został sam..._

* * *

Draco tak przekręca nazwiska. Potty – to nocnik lub głupek, Weasel to łasica. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Drzwi się otworzyły i został sam... Stał bez ruchu, porażony koszmarem tego, co zrobił. „O, Boże!" myślał nieprzytomnie dotykając dolnej wargi dwoma palcami. Przed chwilą ją pocałował, nie, przed chwilą odkrył swój najgłębszy, najciemniejszy sekret! Cholera! Kurwa! Nie myślał!_

„_Nie" poprawił się. „Myślałem, ale pod wpływem Veritaserum." Żałosny, ale pocieszający wniosek. _

_Spojrzał na otwarte drzwi i pomyślał o swoim następnym ruchu. Jego twarz była spokojna, ale oczy go zdradzały. Z jakiegoś powodu były wzburzone. Wyszedł z damskiej łazienki i skierował się w stronę lochów. Szedł wolno i cicho._

_Nagle się zatrzymał, zauważywszy postać opierającą się o ścianę. Momentalnie ją rozpoznał. „To ona". Wziął głęboki wdech._

_Usłyszała ciche kroki i błyskawicznie podniosła głowę, przygotowując sobie wymówkę na wypadek, gdyby to był któryś z nauczycieli. Zaczerpnęła powietrza._

_Kilka metrów od niej był nie kto inny, tylko on. „O Boże" ręce jej się zaczęły trząść. „To on." Zmusiła się, żeby zachowywać się spokojnie, ale ogrom tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło ciągle ją przygniatał i czuła się, jakby straciła swój normalny tok myślenia._

_Odetchnął głęboko i dalej szedł w jej kierunku. Czuła, jak zaciskają jej się mięśnie dłoni._

_Wtedy zatrzymał się przed nią. Otworzył usta._

_- Dobranoc – powiedział cicho. Bez kolejnego słowa czy spojrzenia poszedł dalej._

_Nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć. Co jeszcze można było powiedzieć? Jak dobry był w udawaniu, że nic się nie stało? Patrzyła, jak się oddala w kierunku dormitorium Slytherinu, całkowicie opanowany. Jego jasne włosy odbijały światło każdej pochodni, którą mijał._

_Nie przejął się... w ogóle? Czemu! Ona była zbita z tropu... a jednak..._

_Widział jej oczy, kiedy przechodził. Była w nich mieszanka strachu, pozostałości szoku i coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił określić. Do tego czasu zdążył już dotrzeć do lochów i nie mógł uwierzyć jak zimne miał ręce i jak się trzęsły lekko._

_„Weź się w garść!" powiedział sobie. „Ona jest tylko nic nie wartą szl..." przerwał. Nie mógł nawet tego wymówić. Jak gdyby kontrolował go jakiś narkotyk. Jakby ona go kontrolowała. Czuł jeszcze nawet jej zapach. „Coś jak wanilia i... aaaa! Przestań, Draconie Malfoyu!"_

_Draco szybko się położył. Potrzebny mu był porządny sen i miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wyspać.

* * *

_

_Draconowi udało się zasnąć, jednak jego sny wypełnione były jej twarzą, jej głosem, wszystko należało do niej! O wschodzie słońca zdecydował się iść na śniadanie przed swoimi chrapiącymi kolesiami. Wiedział, że Wielka Sala będzie jeszcze ledwo zaludniona. Szybko wziął prysznic i ubrał się w szkolne szaty. Spojrzał w lustro, poprawiając sobie kołnierzyk. „Będziesz się trzymał od niej z daleka, będziesz w dalszym ciągu wkurzał jej najlepszych przyjaciół (wypluł to słowo), będziesz się zachowywał, jakby była najbrzydszą dziewczyną na świecie, będziesz się zachowywał, jak gdyby w ogóle nie istniała!" powiedział sobie stanowczo._

_Ale w momencie, gdy ujrzał ją w Wielkiej Sali, ślęczącą nad jedną z tych swoich przeklętych książek, zapomniał o wszystkim, co sobie przyrzekł zaledwie kilka minut temu. Serce zaczęło mu walić, kiedy przechodził koło niej, kierując się w stronę stołu Slytherinu._

_„O, Boże!" pomyślał. „Nie patrz na mnie, nie patrz na mnie!" Zacisnął prawą pięść. „Nie, chwila! Spójrz na mnie! Proszę, spójrz na mnie!"_

_Podniosła wzrok. Od razu go zauważyła. Gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza._

_Popatrzył na nią przez sekundę. Po chwili jego usta ułożyły się w prosta linię, a oczy stały się kompletnie lodowate._

_Serce jej się zatrzymało. „Jego oczy są takie zimne" pomyślała. „Weź się w garść, Hermiona! Bawił się tobą! Nie rozumiesz? Wykorzystał cię do pocałunku na dobranoc!" Ale jakąś jej część nie chciała wierzyć w to, że została wykorzystana do takiej krótkotrwałej przyjemności._

_„Cholera! Spójrz na nią! Dlaczego ona musiała być tak..." nie mógł dokończyć tej myśli. Usiadł tyłem do niej. Starał się zająć myśli płatkami. „Mmm, nie sądziłem, że mleko może być tak białe. Wygląda też trochę jak śmietana. Jak jej skóra, kiedy przeciąga palcami po karku... Cholera! Koniec!"_

_Hermiona patrzyła na jego plecy. Siedział wyprostowany. Zajęty czymś, czego nie widziała. Zastanawiała się, co robi. Hermiona potrząsnęła głową._

_- Ej! Miona! – rozległ się głos Rona._

_Hermiona spojrzała na lewo i uśmiechnęła się._

_- Cześć, chłopaki._

_Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy razem z Ronem usiedli na przeciwko niej._

_- Dobrze spałaś?_

_- Tak – skłamała. – Przygotowaliście się do egzaminu z eliksirów?_

_Ron zakrztusił się naleśnikiem._

_- Co! To dzisiaj!_

_Brew do góry._

_- Doskonale pamiętam, że przypomniałam wam o tym, moi drodzy, wczoraj wieczorem._

_Ron zmarszczył nos._

_- A co tam – wzruszył ramionami, nadziewając na widelec kolejnego naleśnika._

_- Później będziecie tego żałowali – powiedziała Hermiona._

_- Żale przychodzą później! A teraz daj mi zjeść! – wrzasnął Ron, nadymając klatę._

_Draco usłyszał jego komentarz. „Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to prawdziwe" pomyślał gorzko. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zgodził się z tym rudym śmierdzielem.

* * *

_

_- Hermiona, wszystko w porządku?_

_- Hm?_

_- Zapytałem, czy wszystko w porządku?_

_Harry patrzył na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami._

_Skinęła głową._

_- Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się – uśmiechnęła się. – O co chodzi?_

_- Zawsze myślisz – powiedział Ron, śmiejąc się. Harry zachichotał. - Pytał cię, czy skończyłaś już esej na Zaklęcia, żeby mógł się zorientować, o czym ma pisać._

_- O, pewnie – Hermiona wręczyła Harry'emu pergamin. – Przepraszam, tylko 4 cale. Jakoś nie mogłam się zebrać do pisania na temat doniosłości zaklęć miłosnych._

_Ron i Harry zaczęli się śmiać._

_- Rany, 4 cale o głupich zaklęciach miłosnych? Wygląda na to, że cię to zainteresowało – powiedział Ron uderzając ją po głowie piórem._

_Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko._

_- Zamknij się, Ron._

_I Hermiona zaczęła się bronić, a Ron śmiał się z każdego jej argumentu._

_Harry spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się do siebie._

_Draco właśnie wszedł do biblioteki, kiedy zobaczył roześmiane Złote Trio._

_- Ach, uroki kamraterii w najlepsze - wymamrotał pod nosem. Zostawił Crabbe'a i Goyle'a w pokoju wspólnym, żeby skończyli jego esej na temat tych absurdalnych zaklęć miłosnych. I taki zbieg okoliczności w bibliotece. Tego już trochę za dużo._

_Brwi Rona zbiegły się błyskawicznie, gdy zobaczył ich blond adwersarza._

_- No, no! Zobaczcie kogo diabli przynieśli._

_Hermiona i Harry podnieśli głowy. Szczęka Harry'ego się zacisnęła. Hermiona z powrotem spuściła wzrok._

_Draco uśmiechnął się jadowicie._

_- Ach, spójrzcie, kogo kot przytargał. Cholerny rudzielec (1) – potem spojrzał na Harry'ego. – I Pan Bliznowaty._

_Hermiona zagryzła dolną wargę, czekając, aż jej przezwisko wypłynie, aby mogła stawić mu czoła nawet w wymianie niemiłych słów. Jej imię nie padło._

_- A więc wyzwiska? Dawaj życie, fretko – wypluł drwiąco Harry. Ron roześmiał się na głos, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła lekko._

_Draco minął ich i skierował się na koniec biblioteki._

_- Zrób to sam, Chłopcze-Który-Przeżył._

_- Zawsze musi zniszczyć doskonale dobry dzień – powiedział później Ron._

_- Bądź pewien, że zrobi to zawsze, gdy będziemy w pobliżu – dodał Harry._

_Hermiona skinęła głową. Nie było nic, co mogłaby powiedzieć.

* * *

_

_Hermiona siedziała na łóżku, podczas gdy reszta jej współlokatorek była w pokoju wspólnym. Lubiła zostać sama raz na jakiś czas, bo posiadanie piskliwych współlokatorek okazywało się czasem zbyt denerwujące._

_Rozległo się pukanie do okna. Hermiona nie zwracała uwagi. Pukanie stawało się coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze, aż w końcu wstała, żeby zobaczyć, co to było. Na parapecie siedział puszczyk, trzymając list._

_Otworzyła okno._

_- Dla kogo to? – zapytała z westchnięciem, jakby sowa mogła odpowiedzieć. Sowa wsunęła jej kopertę do ręki. Dla niej. Otworzyła._

_Od niego._

_„Przepraszam_

_D. M."_

_To wszystko._

_„Czy powinnam odpowiedzieć?" Hermiona zapytała siebie. Sowa wydawała się kiwać głową, jakby czytała jej w myślach. Hermiona błyskawicznie wydobyła kawałek pergaminu i pióro, i napisała coś szybko. Sowa zahukała i uszczypnęła ją pieszczotliwie w palec, kiedy przywiązywała jej list do nogi. Potem odleciała._

_Draco przemierzał bibliotekę, było już po wpół do ósmej i wkrótce biblioteka zostanie zamknięta. Zastanawiał się, czy odpowie. Nie szkodzi, jeśli nie odpowie. „W końcu kto przy zdrowych zmysłach by odpowiedział?" zastanawiał się. Nagle sowa zahukała. Puls Draco przyspieszył, kiedy zobaczył list przywiązany do jej nogi._

_- Masz, mała – wymamrotał, podając sowie ciastko._

_Z lekko drżącym oddechem rozwinął zrolowany pergamin._

_„Nie szkodzi._

_H.G."_

_Zwinął go z powrotem. „Tak, KTO przy zdrowych zmysłach odpowiedziałby..." pomyślał powstrzymując uśmiech._

* * *

_Harry leżał na łóżku, podczas gdy Ron i reszta jego współlokatorów przygotowywali się do snu._

_To nie była jego wina. Przynajmniej nie całkiem. To była też jej wina. Dlaczego była taka mądra, tak dyskretnie opiekuńcza i dlaczego nagle stała się bardziej atrakcyjna, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem?_

_Westchnął. Przecież to nic złego, prawda?_

_Zakochać się w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce?_

_Zakochać się w Hermionie Granger?_

_

* * *

_

(1) Tak naprawdę Draco powiedział: „bloody red head – excuse the pun", co ma dwa znaczenia: „cholerny rudzielec – wybaczcie kalambur" lub, dosłownie, „zakrwawiona czerwona głowa – wybaczcie kalambur". Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak to przetłumaczyć, żeby zachować obydwa znaczenia, więc zostałam przy wyzwiskach.


	3. Chapter 3

_- Wiem, że mi na niej nie zależy. Wiem! – przekonywał się Draco patrząc na nieskazitelnie białe tereny Hogwartu z okna na półpiętrze obok biblioteki. Minął tydzień od „niewielkiego" incydentu w damskiej łazience i Draco Malfoy został obciążony możliwością bycia zakochanym w tej przemądrzałej gryfońskiej pannicy. Było piękne sobotnie popołudnie, ale to nie wydawało się pomagać._

_Z daleka obserwował kilka par przechadzających się wokół Hogwartu, prawdopodobnie starszych studentów, trzymających się za ręce i szepczących do siebie czułe słowa, nieskrępowanie mówiących swoje „kocham-cię", deklarujących, że są gotowi umrzeć dla siebie nawzajem i inne bzdury. Draco zmarszczył nos w bardzo arystokratyczny sposób._

_„Mam nadzieję, że zajebią się na śmierć" pomyślał z uśmiechem. To był całkiem zabawny pomysł. Wyobraził sobie nagich nastolatków padających trupem dokładnie w momencie szalonego orgazmu. Roześmiał się głośno._

_- Draco, wszystko w porządku? – jakiś głos przerwał jego śmiech._

_Draco odwrócił się. To byli Crabbe i Goyle, którzy właśnie wrócili z najazdu na wypieki serwowane przez skrzaty kuchenne._

_- Tak, oczywiście, że wszystko w porządku – jedną ręką przeczesał swoje płowe włosy. – Po prostu przypomniało mi się coś śmiesznego._

_Był zły, że ktoś zakłócił jego chwilę odosobnienia._

_Goyle przestąpił z nogi na nogę i uniósł pączka._

_- Chcesz?_

_Górna warga Draco skrzywiła się w obrzydzeniu._

_- Nie – odpowiedział widząc brudną dłoń Goyle'a trzymającą pączka. – Goyle, ponieważ jestem prefektem mogę potrącić ci punkty za najmniejsze przewinienie. Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz chciał zaoferować mi ciastko... – przerwał – umyj ręce – warknął na koniec._

_Goyle wzruszył ramionami._

_- Dobra._

_- A teraz zostawcie mnie - powiedział w końcu Draco ze złością. – Zobaczymy się na obiedzie._

_Rozległ się szelest szat i szuranie butów, i Draco znów był sam. Zobaczył trzy osoby idące w kierunku zamku i od razu wiedział, że to oni. Złote Trio raz jeszcze. A w samym środku była..._

_„Hermiona! Cholera! Dlaczego ty?"_

_Obserwował ich, jak szli śmiejąc się w zimnym popołudniowym wietrze, prosto z chaty tego wielgaśnego przygłupa, Hagrida. Z jakiegoś powodu zazdrościł im. Może dlatego, że nigdy nie miał prawdziwych przyjaciół, albo dlatego, że nie śmiał się tak często jak oni, albo dlatego, że Hermiona była z nimi przez cały czas. Ostatnia myśl wydawała się najbardziej prawdopodobna._

_Widział, jak Ron żartobliwie popchnął Hermionę, tak że straciła równowagę... _

_

* * *

__Hermiona zatoczyła się na lewo._

_- Hej!_

_Harry złapał ją za ramiona. Jego serce zatrzymało się na moment. Plecy Hermiony opierały się o jego pierś i czuł zapach jej włosów i skóry, i..._

_- Dzięki, Harry – powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem. Wyprostowała się i spojrzała na Rona z uniesionymi brwiami. – To nie było fair, Ron! – wyciągnęła różdżkę i zakręciła nią figlarnie w placach._

_- C-co! To dopiero nie jest fair! – powiedział Ron, szeroko otwierając oczy._

_- Lepiej uciekaj, Ron, bo rzucę na ciebie Rictumsemprę! – uśmiechnęła się szeroko._

_Harry patrzył, jak Ron rzuca się do ucieczki, aby ratować życie, podczas gdy Hermiona pobiegła za nim. Śmiał się, ale oczy miał utkwione w niej. Biegła z włosami tańczącymi na wietrze, włosami, które nie były już nieokiełznane, ale powiewały jak kasztanowy sztandar._

_Harry zobaczył, jak Hermiona pada na ziemię, rezygnując z pościgu. Ciągle się śmiała, gdy Ron zatrzymał się kilkanaście metrów dalej, pochylając się i dysząc ciężko._

_- Choroba! Myślałem, że nie odpuścisz! – wykończony Ron krzyknął z uśmiechem. - Jak na prefekta nie jesteś zbyt szybka._

_- A ty jesteś najmarniejszym prefektem w historii! – ucięła, szczerząc zęby._

_Harry podszedł do niej. Spojrzał w dół na nią, jak oddychała szybko. Uniosła głowę i znowu się uśmiechnęła. Jej oczy kipiały czystą radością, policzki miała zaróżowione..._

_- Zmęczona? – zapytał w końcu po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się w nią._

_Skinęła głową i roześmiała się mimo tego, że nie mogła złapać oddechu._

_- Pomożesz mi wstać? – zapytała._

_Harry wyciągnął rękę i podniósł ją jednym pociągnięciem._

_- Czy ty jesz, Miona? Jesteś taka lekka._

_- Oczywiście, że tak! – odpowiedziała. – Po prostu mam świetny metabolizm._

_- Skoro mowa o jedzeniu, jestem trochę głodny... – powiedział Ron podchodząc do nich._

_- Ty zawsze jesteś głodny – Harry wywrócił oczami i Hermiona roześmiała się._

_Hermiona objęła ich w pasie i poszli do zamku. Ten dzień nie mógł być lepszy. A poza tym była poza zasięgiem przeszywającego wzroku Draco. _

_

* * *

__Draco wszystko widział. Czy tak już miało być zawsze? Że on mógł tylko patrzeć na nią z daleka? Że to nigdy jego nie obejmie w pasie swoim ramieniem?_

_„Weź się w garść, Malfoy! To tylko jej ramię!" Tylko że on nigdy jeszcze nie czuł jej ramienia obejmującego go w pasie. I znowu szarpnęła nim zazdrość._

_Nie zamierzał się w niej zakochać, w żadnym razie. Pamiętał ten zabójczy dzień, kiedy wpadł na nią w bibliotece, gdzie przeglądała książki niedaleko działu eliksirów. Był sarkastyczny i nie tracił czasu żeby ją obrazić. Oczywiście naskoczyła na niego, ale szybko umilkła, zbierając książki, które upadły na kamienną podłogę._

_On tylko stał i obserwował ją z uniesioną brwią, jak gdyby potwierdzając status krwi: on wyprostowany, a ona na podłodze. Widział, jak włosy powoli zsuwają jej się z karku i widział delikatną skórę, która wyłoniła się spod jej spódnicy, gdy przesuwała nogę, żeby podnieść książkę, która leżała przy jego stopie. Jej piękne, długie palce z wdziękiem sięgnęły po oprawiony w skórę tom. Jej wiśniowe usta lekko się rozchyliły, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, żeby go obrazić. Zagryzła dolną wargę w tak niezwykle czarujący sposób, że oczy Draco lekko się rozszerzyły._

_Wstała szybko tuląc książki jednym ramieniem. Stała na tle dużego okna, które wpuszczało poranne światło. Draco gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze._

_Stała tam patrząc na niego przez kilka sekund, z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu. Po czym bez jednego słowa minęła go._

_Draco ciągle tkwił w miejscu. Jasny gwint! Czy to światło? Czy może jego oczy potrzebowały kujońskich, potterowskich okularów? Może to Granger... nie zmieniła się, co nie?_

_Po tym, szlamowata, rozczochrana, mądralińska Granger przestała istnieć. Jak gdyby zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy w ciągu tych czterech lat i kilku miesięcy chodzenia do tej samej szkoły i rywalizowania._

_To była niedobra wiadomość dla Draco, bardzo niedobra, nie do zaakceptowania. Nie mógł się oszukiwać, ale mógł ukryć to przed wszystkimi, a zwłaszcza przed nią._

_Tak było przed Veritaserum._

_Hermiona cicho weszła do pokoju. Jej współlokatorki trajkotały zawzięcie na temat rankingu najbardziej seksownych chłopców w szkole. Hermiona była pobłażliwa dopóki nie wspomniały Dracona Malfoya._

_- A ten ślizgoński niegrzeczny chłopiec to dopiero jest gorący – zachichotała Lavender._

_To była ostatnia kropla. Hermiona poszła prosto do pustego pokoju wspólnego. Nareszcie sama. Rozsiadła się wygodnie na swoim ulubionym czerwonym fotelu. Oczywiście miała ze sobą wierną książkę._

_Hermiona zaczęła czytać, ale po przewróceniu setnej strony zasnęła._

_Harry zmęczony zszedł na dół._

_- Już bardziej nie mogę zgłupieć. Harry, powinieneś być bardziej odpowiedzialny. Gdzieś tutaj musiałem zostawić swoją pracę – wymamrotał do siebie._

_Zatrzymał się na ostatnim stopniu. W drugim końcu pokoju spała Hermiona. Podszedł do niej cicho. Leżała skulona w fotelu, głowę miała opartą o pluszową poręcz aksamitnego fotela._

_Wpatrywał się w nią jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Wyglądała wspaniale. Jak to się stało, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej? Hermiona trochę jakby poruszyła się czy zadrżała. Harry szybko pobiegł do swojego pokoju przynieść kołdrę._

_Kiedy wrócił, książka już jej wypadła z ręki, a ogień w kominku pokoju wspólnego wygasł. Tylko pochodnie i kilka unoszących się w powietrzu świeczek oświetlało pokój, nadając twarzy Hermiony rozmarzony i spokojny wyraz._

_Harry podszedł bliżej i okrył ją kołdrą. Na krew Merlina, chciał ją pocałować. Klękał przy jej twarzy..._

_„Nie!" rozkazał sobie Harry. „Ona jest tylko przyjaciółką! Tylko przyjaciółką, słyszysz! Nie kimś, kogo kochasz! Harry, pamiętaj, że ona jest TWOJĄ NAJLEPSZĄ PRZYJACIÓŁKĄ!"_

_Wtedy przerwał. „Nie kimś, kogo kochasz?..." Nagle dziwnie się poczuł. Jakby coś się do niego podkradło znienacka. „O rany... Zakochałem się w niej!" Jak kurewsko niewygodnie. Przysunął się bliżej do jej twarzy. Może mógłby... Nie budząc jej... Nigdy by się nie dowiedziała..._

_Nagle Hermiona otworzyła oczy._

_- Harry? – spytała zaspana._

_Wziął gwałtowny wdech._

_- Cześć – powiedział prędko. – Zasnęłaś. Przyniosłem ci kołdrę._

_Podrapał się w tył głowy z żartobliwym uśmiechem._

_Hermiona roześmiała się, a potem uśmiechnęła lekko._

_- Och, Harry! – uszczypnęła go delikatnie w policzek. Serce Harry'ego gwałtownie przepompowało krew. Podniosła książkę i usiadła w fotelu. - Chyba już nie będzie mi potrzebna – poklepała kołdrę. – Jak mnie tu znalazłeś?_

_- Szukałem swojej pracy domowej._

_- Pomogę ci – wstała od razu._

_- Nie! – powiedział Harry. Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. – Sam to zrobię. Naprawdę. Idź się położyć. Już masz podkrążone oczy – roześmiał się, żeby ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie._

_- Jesteś pewien? – zapytała Hermiona lekko marszcząc brwi._

_Harry skinął głową._

_- Absolutnie._

_Wzruszyła ramionami._

_- No to dobranoc._

_Uścisnęła go._

_Kiedy już sobie poszła Harry odetchnął z ulgą. „Dzięki Bogu, że się obudziła" pomyślał. Pocałowałbym swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę! Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył! Nigdy!"_

_Ale w głębi duszy czuł rozczarowanie._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermiona siedziała całkiem sama w bibliotece po wczesnej kolacji, starając się wyjaśnić kilka nie w pełni zrozumiałych notatek. W pokój wspólnym było zbyt głośno, bo Ron i Harry grali w czarodziejskie szachy, w grę, którą Hermiona ciągle uważała za barbarzyńską._

_- Zobaczmy... – mruczała pod nosem. – Pierwszy udany Cruciatus został rzucony w 152 r. p.n.e. na południu Rumunii. A więc pierwszy udany Imperius został rzucony w 150 r. p.n.e... prawie 2 lata po pierwszym Cruciatusie. Czyli Avada Kadavra musiała zostać wykonana ostatnia w 147..._

_- W 148 – powiedział ktoś._

_Hermiona odwróciła się. Draco Malfoy._

_- W 148. Avada Kedavra została po raz pierwszy rzucona skutecznie w 148 roku p.n.e. Ten, kto ją rzucał uznał, że to mu przyniesie szczęście, jeśli wypróbuje swoje ostatnie zaklęcie w roku, którego cyfry sumują się do 13 – powiedział niedbale._

_Przez jakiś czas milczała._

_- No cóż... Jak widać dobrze znasz historię Czarnej Magii – powiedziała._

_Wzruszył ramionami_

_- Pewnie, że tak. W końcu nie każdy ma komplet książek na temat Czarnej Magii w swojej bibliotece._

_Poruszyła się niespokojnie na krześle._

_- Czego chcesz?_

_- 'Dziękuję' byłoby mile widziane._

_- Dzi-dziękuję – powiedziała szybko. Zabrała się z powrotem za przeglądanie swoich notatek, jak gdyby go tu nie było. Stał przez chwilę i przyglądał jej się, jakby jej nigdy przedtem nie widział._

_„Przestań się we mnie wpatrywać..." pomyślała Hermiona. Coraz bardziej zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Draco Malfoy podniósł słowo „zakłopotanie" na całkiem nowy poziom. Czuła ciepło wpełzające jej na policzki._

_Usłyszała jakiś dźwięk. Zaskrzypiało krzesło. Udawała, że nic nie słyszy. Draco Malfoy właśnie usiadłobok niej. Uszy zaczęły ją palić._

_„Potrafisz to zrobić, Malfoy" przekonywał siebie. „Po prostu się nie przejmuj, nie ma to jak urok Malfoya". Miał wilgotne dłonie. Lekko pochylił głowę._

_„No więc trzem Zaklęciom Niewybaczalnym nadano w końcu nazwy... o rany, co on tutaj robi!... skoncentruj się Hermiona! Trzem Zaklęciom Niewybaczalnym nadano nazwy prawie 50 lat po tym, jak zostały... cholera! Po kiego diabła tu siedzisz! Odczep się ode mnie, Draconie Malfoyu!" Jej mózg wrzeszczał. Zacisnęła zęby usiłując się skoncentrować. Nie działało._

_Hermiona podniosła głowę w tej samej chwili, co Draco._

_Jej twarz płonęła i czuła to._

_- Czujesz się upokorzona tym, że tu jestem? – zapytał nagle._

_Powoli podniosła na niego wzrok._

_- Upokorzona? Raczej poruszona – patrzyła na niego z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale jej usta drżały._

_Na jego twarzy pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech zwycięstwa. Nie była niczym więcej, jak tylko zabawką w jego rękach. Tego właśnie chciał. Kontrola nad nią była dobrym początkiem._

_Hermiona obserwowała jego oczy. „Myśli, że mnie ma... Mogę zagrać w twoją grę..."_

_- Mam nadzieję, że już się we mnie powpatrywałeś – powiedziała chłodno._

_- Wpatrywać się w ciebie? Po co? – uniósł brew, jakby kpił. – Wiem, co jest warte 'wpatrywanie się' i to nie obejmuje ciebie._

_- Jestem nic nie warta... – powiedziała powoli, widząc, że Draco się uśmiecha. – Jestem zbyt wiele warta, nawet dla takich, jak ty!_

_Uśmiech Draco zniknął, gdy to powiedziała._

_Patrzył na nią z wściekłością. Ale jego zajadłe spojrzenie złagodniało pod wpływem jej oczu patrzących na niego w niewątpliwie niewinny sposób. „Cholera! Nie poszło zbyt dobrze. Nawiąż jakoś do niej, skurczybyku!"_

_A Hermiona patrzyła na niego, myśląc „No cóż... To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o twoje ego!"_

_Wziął głęboki wdech. „Co mam, do cholery, powiedzieć! Hermiona, myślę o tobie już od dłuższego czasu... albo... Hermiona, sądzę, że jesteś piękna... albo... Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa!"_

_- Prze-przepraszam – wymamrotał._

_Hermiona zamrugała._

_- Słucham?_

_- Powiedziałem 'przepraszam' – tym razem zacisnął zęby._

_- Za co?_

_„Za to, że zachowywałem się jak bałwan. Za to, że tak bardzo cię lubię. Za to, że zdradziłem nazwisko, które noszę."_

_- Za to, że byłem takim dupkiem wobec ciebie – powiedział w końcu._

_- O, nigdy nie zauważyłam, żebyś był takim dupkiem. Zawsze myślałam, że jesteś jakąś poronioną, opuszczoną fretką, starającą się zwrócić na siebie powszechną uwagę – powiedziała cierpko._

_- Uważaj – powiedział niskim głosem._

_- Uważaj na co? Na moje szczęście? Czy też na fakt, że jesteś żałosnym skur... – urwała widząc drgający mięsień w jego szczęce._

_Przez kilka sekund się nie odzywała._

_- Czy już panujesz nad swoją złością na mnie? – uśmiechnęła się lekko._

_Pokiwał głową z wysiłkiem._

_- Tak – odpowiedział._

_„Nawet nie masz pojęcia" dodał w myślach po chwili._

_Skinęła głową, widząc, że w jego szarych oczach pojawiło się przygnębienie._

_- Jestem zdziwiona – zaczęła. – Czy ty masz pojęcie, co sobie robisz?_

_Draco odwrócił wzrok. Usłyszał odgłos przesuwania książek i jej butów na podłodze. Wiedział, że odeszła._

_„Ona ma rację" pomyślał. „Czy ty masz pojęcie, co sobie robisz?"_

_Tego wieczoru Draco Malfoy wyszedł z biblioteki z pustymi rękoma._


	5. Chapter 5

- Nie ma to jak Hogsmead, żeby rozjaśnić zimną sobotę! – powiedział Ron entuzjastycznie.

- Masz dzisiaj dobry nastrój, co?

- Czemu nie? To cud, że Snape nie zawalił nas robotą na cały weekend.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło.

- To nie cud. To bardzo dziwne.

- Hermiona, proszę! – jęknął Ron. – Pozwól mi się cieszyć, z łaski swojej. Może ciebie martwi to, że nie masz pracy domowej - mnie nie!

Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego i roześmiała się

- Och, Ron!

Harry pierwszy dotarł do „Trzech Mioteł" i otworzył drzwi przed Hermioną.

- O, dziękuję Harry – powiedziała bardzo kobiecym głosem, jednocześnie puszczając oko.

Harry poczuł, że policzki go palą. Zbył to śmiechem.

- Właśnie sobie przypomniałem, że nasza najlepsza przyjaciółka jest dziewczyną, więc, naturalnie, musiałem otworzyć drzwi.

Hermiona wydęła wargi, po czym się roześmiała. Usiedli na wysokich stołkach i zamówili kremowe piwo.

- No i powiedzcie, czy nie lubicie kremowego piwa? – powiedziała Hermiona z marzycielskim uśmiechem, wodząc palcem wzdłuż brzegu szklanki.

Harry wpatrywał się w jej usta i uśmiech. „Czemu Hermiono? Dlaczego to musisz być ty? Jak mógłbym cię zdobyć? Chwila! Co ja, do cholery mówię! Nie powinienem tak myśleć. Hermiona jest twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, niczym innym! Niech to szlag, Hermiona! To wszystko przez ciebie. Wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie!" pomyślał marszcząc czoło.

- Harry! – ktoś powiedział głośno.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

Hermiona przekrzywiła głowę.

- Dobrze się czujesz? Wydaje się, że jesteś setki kilometrów ode mnie.

„Bardziej niż ci się wydaje." Pomyślał Harry. I poczuł jak jego policzki zaczynają płonąć, ale uśmiechnął się.

- Piwo kremowe – odpowiedział.

Ron się roześmiał.

- Chciałbyś coś innego? Coś mocniejszego? Bardziej 'męskiego'?

Harry miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy ktoś przeszkodził. Malfoy.

- Coś 'bardziej męskiego' dla Harry'ego Pottera? Chyba raczej powinieneś pić mleko prosto z krowiego cycka – i zaczął się śmiać razem ze swoimi kolesiami, Crabbem i Goyle'em.

Harry patrzył na niego z wściekłością.

- Co powiesz na wypicie swoich własnych szczyn, Malfoy? Założę się, że dobrze by ci zrobiły na tą twoją bladą twarzyczkę.

Hermiona, Ron i ci wszyscy, którzy słyszeli tę sprzeczkę roześmiali się głośno. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Malfoy rzucił spojrzenie pełne wyższości (patrząc z ukosa na Hermionę) i wyszedł z pubu, a Crabbe i Goyle powlekli się za nim.

- Co za dupek – Ron skrzywił się i łyknął piwa.

Hermiona roześmiała się.

- Ron, używasz takich kulturalnych sformułowań.

Zaczęła przeszukiwać kieszenie płaszcza. Gwałtownie złapała oddech.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Harry, momentalnie zaniepokojony.

- Mój... Zgubiłam organizer - zmarszczyła brwi. – Jestem pewna, że włożyłam go do kieszeni - podniosła się z krzesła. – Zaraz wracam.

- Iść z tobą? – zapytał Harry. Ron był zajęty opychaniem się chipsami, ale pokiwał głową, kiedy Harry jej zaproponował.

- Nie, nie – powiedziała z roztargnieniem. – Zostańcie tutaj. Pewnie jest na zewnątrz.

Spojrzała na podłogę i skierowała się do wyjścia.

Kiedy wyszła z pubu mroźne powietrze uderzyło ją w twarz, zmuszając do zmrużenia oczu.

- O, rany – mruknęła. – Jestem pewna...

Para idealnie wypolerowanych butów pojawiła się przed jej oczami. Nie odważyła się spojrzeć wyżej.

Męskie, ale mimo to piękne dłonie trzymały niewielki, czarny notes.

- Wydaje mi się, że to twoje.

W końcu podniosła wzrok.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho. Nie zrobiła nic, aby odebrać organizer.

Wyciągnął rękę z notesem w jej kierunku, żeby go wzięła. A ona ciągle stała nieporuszona.

- Weź go – powiedział w końcu. – Nie ugryzę.

Skinęła głową i powoli sięgnęła po swój organizer.

- Uważaj! – krzyknął nagle, rzucając się na nią. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i krzyknęła.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco zepchnął Hermionę z drogi dokładnie w momencie, gdy ogromna masa śniegu spadła na ziemię. Leżała na ziemi z Draconem na plecach. Oddychała ciężko.

- Po co...! – prychnęła, czując zimny śnieg na ustach.

Oddychał ciężko.

- Po co, do diabła, to zrobiłeś! – zapytała, spychając go siedzeniem ze swoich pleców.

Oczy Draco rzuciły pioruny, gdy upadł na tyłek.

- Uratowałem cię! – powiedział z zawziętością.

- Uratowałeś mnie! –przerwała. - Przed czym? Przed śniegiem spadającym z drzewa!

- Tak! – wypalił.

Zagotowało się w niej i umilkła. Wpatrywała się w jego twarz.

- O rany... – zaczęła.

- Co teraz! – powiedział rozzłoszczony, czując się nagle zakłopotany nieoczekiwaną troską widoczną w jej spojrzeniu.

- Twoja... warga... – zaczęła i podeszła do niego. Jej palce sięgnęły do jego twarzy. Wtedy uświadomił sobie, dokąd jej palce zmierzały. Jego dolna warga. – Masz... – dotknęła delikatnie i mruknęła – Krwawi...

Zamarł wpatrując się w nią. Serce mu załomotało. Dotykała go! Na piegi Merlina, dotykała go! Nikt go tak wcześniej nie dotykał! A jej oczy były...

- Kurewsko piękne... – wyszeptał bezgłośnie.

Wydawało się, że nie usłyszała. Jej palce kreśliły zewnętrzną linię jego dolnej wargi, jakby wpadła w trans, nie chciał tego przerywać. Głośno nabrał powietrza.

Mrugnęła i cofnęła rękę, jakby właśnie dotknęła najobrzydliwszej rzeczy na świecie.

- Ja... – zamilkła i wyciągnęła różdżkę, żeby zamaskować brak słów. Wymamrotała zaklęcie i jego dolna warga zagoiła się błyskawicznie.

Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.

- Przepraszam, nie powinnam była tego robić...

Nie słuchał. Wpatrywał się w nią jeszcze intensywniej. „Czy ona przestała mnie dotykać?"

- Ja... Dziękuję – i wyrwała notes z jego ręki, jakby to była pułapka, która w każdej chwili mogła się zatrzasnąć.

Otrząsnął się i spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Jej notes zniknął.

- Czy ty... Czy ty właśnie podziękowałaś? Uprzejmie?

Lekko się skrzywiła.

- A jeśli nawet, to co? – serce zaczęło jej walić. Wiedziała, że się na nią gapi, nie wiedziała tylko dokładnie na co.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nic – dotknął ust. – Było aż tak źle?

- Co? A! Twoja warga? Krwawiła, to wszystko.

„Stara się, żeby to zabrzmiało, jakbym zapytał o godzinę" – pomyślał zirytowany. Wziął głęboki wdech.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytała go znienacka.

Zaskoczyła go.

- Słucham?... – zmarszczył brwi i starał się uruchomić dawnego, zjadliwego siebie. - Co się z TOBĄ dzieje? – uniósł brodę tak arogancko, jak tylko potrafił.

W jej oczach przez ułamek sekundy zabłysła uraza.

- Ja... ja... Ty głupia fretko! Ty... durniu! – krzyknęła.

Musiał nadążyć za swoją reputacją. Jego reputacja była najważniejsza, ale nienawidził tego mignięcia żalu w jej oczach.

- Myślisz, że wzmianki o fretce i słowa takie jak „dureń" są w stanie mnie wkurzyć? – powiedział beznamiętnie.

Otworzyła usta, ale wyciągnął rękę.

- Oszczędź mi. Mimo wszystko dziękuję za „opiekę medyczną". Nie zgub znowu swojego małego notesiku . Nie będzie mnie, żeby ci go zwrócić, ani nie uratuję cię przed zwałami śniegu. Życzę miłego dnia – wypalił.

Pogubiła się. W pewnej chwili stał się najbardziej spokojną i miłą osobą, a teraz? Powrócił do swojego dawnego, paskudnego sposobu bycia! O co chodzi! To, jak zachowywał się w bibliotece... panował nad sobą... był... miły! Zmarszczyła brwi, a jej twarz stała się typową twarzą niezadowolonej Hermiony. Odsunęła się i spojrzała na niego ostatni raz. Pobiegła z powrotem do pubu i zostawiła Dracona stojącego w zimowym krajobrazie.

Wpadła do pubu starając się uspokoić i usunąć zmarszczkę formującą się na jej czole.

- Ej! – wykrzyknął Ron. – Czemu ci tyle zeszło?

- Przepraszam. Znalazłam go pod zwałami śniegu – powiedziała, krzywiąc się po słowie „zwałami".

Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

- Pozwoliłem sobie zamówić następną butelkę kremowego piwa dla ciebie.

Odpowiedziała uśmiechem.

- Dzięki Harry.

Chłopcy znowu zaczęli rozmawiać na temat quidditcha, a ona starała się uważnie słuchać. Jej umysł ciągle wracał do „małej sprzeczki" z Draconem przed pubem. Boże! Był takim nadętym workiem krowiego łajna! Potrafił tylko przechadzać się dumnie i popisywać w szkole. Potrafił tylko wywoływać nerwowe chichoty dziewczyn zdejmując koszulę podczas treningów quidditcha. Potrafił tylko... wkurzać ją! Tak! Wkurzać to najlepsze słowo. Pasuje do niego jak jego własne nazwisko! Samolubna, zimna arogancja czystej krwi... prawdziwy Slytherin... zmarszczyła czoło i starała się znowu słuchać rozmowy Rona i Harry'ego.

- Zbliża się bal bożonarodzeniowy – dobiegł ich głos Lavender z sąsiedniego stolika. – Jak myślicie, co powinnam włożyć?

Po pierwszym balu bożonarodzeniowym w ich czwartym roku, bal odbywał się corocznie roku ku uciesze większości damskiej populacji Hogwartu i ku rozgoryczeniu Hermiony. Nie poszła, no, dobra, pokazała się na kilka minut na obydwu, w piątej i szóstej klasie, ponieważ dwa lata temu tańczyła z Victorem Krumem, swoim bułgarskim przyjacielem.

Ron zarechotał.

- Ocho! Znowu się zaczyna.

- Hermiona, może byś poszła tym razem? – zapytał Harry. Bardzo chciał, żeby odpowiedziała „tak".

- Po co? – krótka piłka.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- No cóż, starałem się.

- Mogłeś się bardziej postarać – Hermiona roześmiała się i uścisnęła jego ramię.

Harry przełknął ślinę i wyszczerzył zęby zawstydzony.

- Może następnym razem. Ale serio, Hermiona, to jest nasz OSTATNI bal w Hogwarcie. Twój ostatni bal Z NAMI! Nie mam racji, Ron?

Ron gorliwie pokiwał głową sięgając po następne chipsy.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Może...

Draco westchnął wpatrując się długo i intensywnie w białą przestrzeń. Nagle poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze od całej tej... tej... bieli.

* * *

- Draco – zabrzmiał arystokratyczny głos.

Wiedział kto to bez oglądania się. Blondynka, bogata i Ślizgonka.

- Tak, Pansy? W czym mogę pomóc?

- Co się stało? – zapytała.

Odwrócił się i spostrzegł Blaise'a Zabiniego, stojącego obok niej.

Zdawkowo skinął głową Blaise'owi, potem Pansy.

- Nic.

- Rozmawiałeś ze szlamą? – zapytała zaciskając szczękę.

Kiwnął głową.

- No cóż, próbowałem...

Blaise uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Wydaje mi się, że nie poszło zbyt dobrze.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Draco.

- Miałam nadzieję, że cię spoliczkuje i wróci ci rozum – powiedziała Pansy ostro. – Jak mogłeś tak... skakać wokół niej, jakbyś ją lubił?

Blaise roześmiał się szyderczo.

- No cóż, Parkinson, wydaje mi się, że faktycznie ją lubi.

- Proszę, nie przyprawiaj mnie o ból głowy. Dokąd zamierzaliście iść? – zapytał Draco z westchnieniem. Musiał koniecznie wydostać się z tego diabelskiego śniegu.

- Do Madam Trosseau – odpowiedziała Pansy błyskawicznie. – Szukam sukni. Czegoś odpowiedniego na bożonarodzeniowy bal.

Draco jęknął.

- Znowu? Czemu nie założysz tej samej, co w zeszłym roku?

Pansy obrzuciła go spojrzeniem, które krzyczało: „Oszalałeś!". Wydęła wargi.

- Blaise był tak miły, że zgodził się mi towarzyszyć. Nie widzę tych twoich wiecznie wlokących się za tobą kumpli. Może poszedłbyś z nami?

Draco wzruszył ramionami i poszli w kierunku ulicy, przy której znajdowały się sklepy z ubraniami i weszli do niewielkiej willi. Draco pociągnął nosem. Zalatywało damskimi perfumami, pudrem i zapachem nietkniętego strychu. Nigdy nie był w tym sklepie w ciągu całego swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie.

Blaise zaczął buszować w dziale z maskami, a Pansy poszła do działu z sukniami. Draco obojętnie podążył za nią. Zaczęła wybierać suknie i szaty, głównie w czerwieniach i różach.

- Jak myślisz, która będzie dobrze na mnie wyglądała? Ta? Z cekinami czy... – zamilkła i spojrzała na Draco, który stał nieporuszenie ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. – Draco!

- Co?

- Wiesz, nie powinieneś dać się ponieść temu twojemu _romansowi_ – wypluła ostatnie słowo. – Wiem to. Widziałam, jak na nią patrzysz. Inaczej. Jakby była najładniejszą czarownicą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałeś w Hogwarcie.

Milczał.

Nienawidziła tego.

- Powiedz coś! Zawsze masz coś do powiedzenia... Na krew Merlina... naprawdę ją lubisz... ale żebyś nigdy nie powiedział, że cię nie ostrzegałam! – w jej oczach błyszczały łzy.

Draco przełknął ślinę

- Pansy, ja... – wpatrywał się w Pansy. Była ładną czarownicą, jak na standardy czystej krwi. Ale on naprawdę nie miał ochoty angażować się w emocjonalny związek z nią, pomimo tego, że ich rodziny przyjaźniły się od lat.

- Wiem, że nigdy nie odwzajemnisz mojej miłości, Draco. Pomyśleć, że wyobrażałam sobie, że mogłabym być panią Malfoy. Myślałam, że pasujemy do siebie... ale – pociągnęła nosem.

- Proszę cię bardzo, tylko nie zacznij tu dramatyzować – Draco zacisnął zęby.

Blaise podszedł trzymając maskę.

- Spójrzcie na... – zamilkł, widząc czerwoną twarz Pansy.

- O co chodzi, Blaise? – zapytał Draco, starając się zmienić temat.

- Znalazłem wspaniałą maskę operową – zaczął i uniósł ją.

- Myślę, że jest obrzydliwa – Pansy zmarszczyła nos.

Blaise zmarszczy brwi.

- Świetnie.

Poszedł z powrotem do działu z maskami, żeby znaleźć inną. Obserwował ich kątem oka. Pansy znowu się rozkleiła. Zawsze lgnęła do Draco, ale jedynym miejscem, w którym razem wylądowali było łóżko, a nie serce Draco. Westchnął. Znał Dracona lepiej niż Pansy, ale był lekko zdziwiony, czemu Draco musiał sobie upodobać akurat „tę gryfońską dziewczynę".

Głos Pansy opadł do szeptu.

- Ja... To było głupie. Nie powinnam była tego mówić.

Draco skinął głową.

- Hm, jesteś dziewczyną.

Pansy zmarszczyła brwi i jej twarz wróciła do swojego zwykłego, zarozumiałego wyrazu.

- Dziękuję. Pocieszająca myśl.

Draco się uśmiechnął. To był najlepszy sposób, żeby się rozchmurzyła. Być nieczułym. Wtedy jej mechanizmy obronne zaczną działać i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Bardzo mu się nie podobało to, że była taka spostrzegawcza, ale co jeszcze mógł zrobić, żeby utrzymać wszystko w tajemnicy? Pansy kochała go bardziej, niż zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Półtorej godziny później Pansy zapłaciła za wybrane ubrania i wyszli ze sklepu. Dopadł ich zimny powiew wiatru. Draco zadrżał owijając się mocniej płaszczem. Pansy była zajęta trajkotaniem, jak wspaniale będzie wyglądać na balu „na tle tych brzydkich dziewczyn z innych Domów".

- Ta Brown nie będzie w tym roku lepsza ode mnie. Pamiętacie jaki kolor nosiła w zeszłym roku? – zapytała.

Draco przewrócił oczami, gdy Blaise odpowiedział z sarkazmem.

- Lawendowy, hm?

- To była paskudna sukienka, nie uważacie? W dodatku z taniego materiału, jeżeli chcecie wiedzieć.

- Nie, nie chcemy – odpowiedział Blaise.

Draco roześmiał się. To była najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką usłyszał przez cały dzisiejszy dzień.


	7. Chapter 7

Minęły dwa dni od czasu „wypadku ze zwałami śniegu", a Hermiona jakimś cudem nie poświęcała temu wiele uwagi. Była za bardzo zajęta różnymi projektami i pracami domowymi. Tego zimnego ranka Gryfoni i Ślizgoni sporządzali notatki na temat różnych „prowizorycznych zaklęć uzdrawiających" przeciw ranom zadanym Czarną Magią. Hermiona oczywiście przeczytała całą książkę i nauczyła się jej na pamięć, ale i tak na wszelki wypadek robiła notatki. Wiedziała, że Ron znów zaśnie na lekcji.

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią minęła dobrze, prowadzona przez kompetentną kobietę, Adarę Szpon, starą pannę około pięćdziesiątki. Snape dostał ataku szału, kiedy dowiedział się, że został raz jeszcze wyrolowany z pożądanej posady przez ex-Aurora i do tego kobietę.

- Jak widać na tych ilustracjach, wszystkie te obrażenia zostały spowodowane _Cruciatusem_.

Ron drgnął, spojrzawszy na obrazki, nawet Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać. Spojrzała w bok. Twarz Draco pozostała bez wyrazu, jakby chciał powiedzieć 'co w tym nowego?'

- A teraz – powiedziała Profesor Szpon. – Czy ktoś wie, jakie środki zaradcze są stosowane przy _Cruciatusie_? Pierwsza pomoc, moi drodzy, pierwsza pomoc! - powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, ale nie podniosła ręki. I siedziała cicho. Draco uniósł brew zdumiony, że nie próbowała odpowiedzieć na pytanie i dać się kolejny raz poznać jako przemądrzała dziewczyna.

Harry rzucił na nią okiem. „OK Hermiona... Co się dzieje?" pomyślał.

Adara Szpon zatrzymała się przed Hermioną i uśmiechnęła się. Hermiona nabrała powietrza i nadal milczała.

- Ktokolwiek – rozejrzała się po klasie. Spojrzała wyczekująco na Hermionę. – Panno Granger?

Hermiona zamrugała.

- Ja... eee… Jednym ze znanych postępowań pierwszej pomocy są zaklęcia _Occlusia desimenus_ i _Epidermia Lichenificus_. Pierwsze powstrzymuje obfite krwawienia, a drugie naprawia powierzchnię skóry uszkodzoną klątwą. Jeśli nie można posłużyć się magią, należy zastosować mugolską pierwszą pomoc w postaci opaski uciskowej – zakończyła cicho Hermiona.

Szpon klasnęła w ręce.

- Świetnie! Po prostu cudownie! 15 punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Gryfoni przyjęli to z aplauzem, niektórzy Ślizgoni przyłączyli się niechętnie. Draco siedział cicho ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Pansy siedziała z kwaśną miną kilka ławek za Hermioną.

Podczas gdy Szpon rozwodziła się nad pierwszą pomocą w przypadku _Cruciatusa_, Draco nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że po prostu zazdrościł Harry'emu i Ronowi, że siedzą obok Hermiony.

Pansy z nienawiścią wpatrywała się w Draco, zauważając, że od czasu do czasu spogląda na nią. 'Uważaj' mówiła mu oczami.

'Nie martw się' zimno odpowiedziały jego oczy. Jakby kiedykolwiek miała się dowiedzieć.

Pansy skrzyżowała ramiona i skrzywiła się. „Och, do diabła!" pomyślała ze złością.

- _Cruciatus_ był pierwszym skutecznie rzuconym Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym. Stało się to na południu Rumunii, w okolicy Wallachii, gdzie panował Vlad Tepes... – Szpon kontynuowała monotonnie.

Draco wyglądał na znudzonego. Wszystko na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią było takie wtórne. Draco miał paskudny zwyczaj robienia wrażenie lesera. Rzadko kiedy wyprzedzał Hermionę Granger i innych przemądrzałych typków w jakimkolwiek przedmiocie. Miał jedną mocną stronę, ale zachowywał to dla siebie, nie mówiąc nikomu, nawet Blaise'owi, który był przyjacielem rodziny na długo przedtem, zanim poszli do Hogwartu.

Ojciec wbił mu do głowy te wszystkie przeklęte rzeczy zaraz po tym, jak nauczył się czytać. Wspomnienie torturującego go ojca było bardzo żywe. Wspomnienia matki starającej się go ochronić były niewyraźne, pamiętał je tylko w snach. Był wtedy zbyt mały. Narcyza Malfoy nie była kochającą matką. Była zimna i cicha, ale nadrabiała swój brak uczuć usiłując go chronić, nawet teraz, przed fanatycznymi popisami lojalności Lucjusza. Jego matka była piękną kobietą i kiedyś lubił obserwować ją z daleka, dostrzegając tylko falujące blond włosy i arystokratyczną aurę. Wcielenie kobiecości czystej krwi, która urodziła się, aby żyć w świecie srebra i złota.

W domu nigdy nie widział, by jego rodzice okazywali uczucia. Gwiazdka była zimna jak śnieg. Urodziny były tylko datami urodzenia, ale otrzymywali drogie prezenty, aby podtrzymać „głupią tradycję". Sporadycznie odbywały się bale i przyjęcia, zaszczycające _Daily Prophet_ i dodające kilka smakowitych kąsków do plotek o czarodziejskich wyższych sferach. Został wyrwany z zamyślenia.

- Ach, jeszcze jedno. Pierwszy _Cruciatus_ został rzucony z powodu wzgardzonej miłości – Szpon roześmiała się. – Och, czegóż to nie zrobi czarodziej, którego miłość odrzucono!

Klasa roześmiała się z uznaniem.

- Ale mówiąc poważnie, legenda głosi, że czarodziej, który odkrył _Cruciatusa_, był kiedyś bardzo zakochany w czarownicy, która, tak jak on, miała bardzo wysoką pozycję w czarodziejskim świecie. Byli w sobie szaleńczo zakochani i planowali pobrać się, jak tylko on skończy eksperymenty z zaklęciami leczniczymi. Ten czarodziej był członkiem nowoutworzonej sekty czarownic i czarodziejów eksperymentatorów. Wyjechał do Transylwanii, zostawiając swoją ukochaną w Irlandii na kilka miesięcy. Miesiące zamieniły się w lata. Jego ukochana nie miała o nim żadnej wiadomości, nie wiedziała gdzie przebywa. Uznano go za zmarłego. Ale wrócił, dokładnie w dniu jej ślubu z jakimś prostym człowiekiem ze świata mugoli.

Dało się słyszeć westchnienie kilku dziewcząt.

- To był przygnębiający widok, gdy obserwował ich, jak szczęśliwi wychodzą z kaplicy, podczas gdy on wyglądał, jakby wrócił z siedmioletniej wojny. Podarte szaty, twarz ziemista i wychudzona. Kiedy go spostrzegła natychmiast wybuchnęła płaczem, jakby zobaczyła widmo, którego już nigdy nie chciała widzieć. Okazało się, że został pochwycony przez wyznawców Czarnej Magii i torturowany, ale przetrwał to wszystko w nadziei, że ujrzy znowu swoją ukochaną. Teraz cała miłość zamieniła się w nienawiść. Czuł, jak rośnie w nim z każdym dniem. W taki sposób zwrócił się ku Czarnej Magii. Mówią, że odkrycie pierwszej działającej klątwy zabrało mu lata. I zgadnijcie, na kim je wypróbował?...

Nie czekała na odpowiedź klasy.

- Tak jest, na swojej ukochanej – powiedziała z dramatycznym zacięciem. – I oczywiście na jej mugolskim mężu. Jak widzicie, to zdecydowanie nie było 'i żyli długo i szczęśliwie'.

- To takie smutne – powiedziała jedna z dziewcząt.

Draco wyszczerzył zęby. Dla niego to brzmiało jak bajka.

- To była bardzo przykra historia miłosna – powiedziała Lavender Brown wydymając usta, gdy po 45 minutach opuszczali klasę.

- Przykra? – prychnął Ron. – To w ogóle nie była _miłosna_ historia.

Roześmiał się, Harry mu zaakompaniował.

- Co w tym śmiesznego? – zapytała Lavender. – To BYŁA historia miłosna! Hermiona, nie mam racji?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Powiem ci, jak wypróbuję.

Lavender zacisnęła usta.

- Jesteście tacy nieromantyczni! - z sapnięciem poszła w kierunku żywo dyskutujących koleżanek z Gryffindoru.

Korytarze były wypełnione studentami wychodzącymi z klas i spieszącymi do Wielkiej Sali na obiad.

- Jeszcze nie jestem głodna – powiedziała Hermiona, lekko marszcząc brwi. – Pójdę na chwilę do pokoju wspólnego, dobra?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak to, nie jesteś jeszcze głodna?

- Nie wiem, dogonię was. Muszę odnieść kilka książek – uniosła w ich kierunku swoją obwisającą pod ciężarem torbę.

- Iść z tobą? – zapytał Harry.

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Dogonię was. Zaraz wracam – szybko odeszła.

- Co ją gryzie? – zapytał Ron, gdy wpatrywali się w jej postać idącą oświetlonym pochodniami korytarzem, z torbą obijającą się o jej prawe biodro.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Pojęcia nie mam.

Niepokoiło go to, dopóki nie usiadł w Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Nie lubiła kłamać swoim najlepszym przyjaciołom, ale nie potrafiła wymyślić lepszej 'głupiej' wymówki.

Niepokoiło ją to, że Draco ciągle na nią zerkał. Och, oczywiście, że to zauważyła! W końcu była spostrzegawcza! Nie zwróciła za bardzo uwagi na tę opowieść, chociaż musiała przyznać, że była smutna.

„No, ale najlepsze rzeczy zostały zainspirowane bólem" pomyślała, idąc pustym korytarzem, kierując się w stronę schodów prowadzących do gryfońskiego pokoju wspólnego. Próbowała sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest stworzyć zaklęcie zrodzone z bólu albo nienawiści, albo jakiegoś innego negatywnego uczucia. „Gdybym nienawidziła kogoś tak bardzo, czy stworzyłabym zaklęcie, które dołączyłoby do rangi Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych?"

Musiała się uśmiechnąć. Uwielbiała dać się ponieść wyobraźni.

Harry'emu i Ronowi to nie przeszkadzało, bo uważali, że przez większość czasu jest zbyt praktyczna. Od kiedy uznali, że Hermiona jest dziewczyną, starali się ją chronić w najbardziej niekonwencjonalne, słodkie sposoby przed wszystkim, co uznali za zagrożenie dla niej.

Draco Malfoy mógł być uznany za niebezpiecznego. A ona nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru powiedzieć im, że przed tygodniem pocałował ją w łazience albo że dał jej różę kilka dni temu (trzymała ją w książce _'Hogwart: Historia'_), albo że panował nad swoją złością na nią.

„Gdybym im to powiedziała, dostaliby szału. Harry być może poradziłby sobie z tym w rozsądny sposób, prawdopodobnie pobiłby go w quidditchu, ale Ron mógł zrobić coś gorszego... na przykład zamienić go we fretkę. O, szlag, co mi przychodzi do głowy! Gdybym się tylko tak głupio nie zachowała w łazience Jęczącej Marty... Ał!"

Poczuła, że odbiła się od ściany. Jakaś ręka wystrzeliła i złapała ją za ramię. To nie była ściana! To był...

- Ślepa jesteś? – zaczął.

Silnie ściskał jej ramię, a jego zimne oczy wpatrywały się w jej oczy. Potem poczuła, że jego uchwyt słabnie, a jego oczy zaczęły topnieć.

- Nie... nie patrzyłam – wyjąkała, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze.

Zapadła niewygodna cisza. Hermiona słyszała kapiącą wodę, mimo że łazienki znajdowały się kawał drogi stąd. A może to jej wyobraźnia starała się zmniejszyć niezręczność sytuacji?

- Powinnaś bardziej uważać następnym razem – powiedział po kilku sekundach. Potem jego oczy znowu zamarzły, jego ramię lekko otarło się o jej ramię i usłyszała odgłos jego kroków na kamiennej podłodze. Nie poruszyła się, dopóki nie umilkły.

Draco zatrzymał się, ukryty za ścianą, wpatrując się w plecy oddalającej się Hermiony.

To było takie trudne...


	8. Chapter 8

Hermiona opadła na łóżko i włożyła ręce pod głowę. Jasny gwint, Draco Malfoy zaczynał ją niepokoić. Zawsze myślała, że będzie potrafiła się z nim zmierzyć, poradzić sobie z nim bez jednej łzy, ale teraz przyprawiał ją o palpitacje. Gdyby tylko nie była taka głupia!

Och, te głupie „gdyby"!

„Co by było, gdyby nie spodobał mi się ten głupi zakład?

Co by było, gdybym nie poszła nigdy do łazienki Jęczącej Marty?

Co by było, gdybym kopnęła go w tyłek, zamiast uciekać?"

Och, te głupie „gdyby"!

Hermiona jęknęła i włożyła głowę pod poduszkę. Czy istniało jakieś zaklęcie, które mogłoby uleczyć ten szarpiący ból głowy spowodowany przez Draco Malfoya? Wprawiał ją w zakłopotanie. Był jak Arytmancja i Runy, tylko trudniejszy, dużo trudniejszy! Czy to z powodu jego oczu? Niech szlag trafi jego oczy!

Zachowywała się jak mała dziewczynka, którą po raz pierwszy w życiu pociągała przeciwna płeć. Nie licząc Wiktora, była kiedyś zakochana w Harrym, ale szybko wybiła sobie to z głowy jako braterskie uczucie, po tym jak usłyszała, że całował się z Cho Chang w piątej klasie.

A teraz to! To naprawdę przeszkadzało!

Draco Malfoy, nadęty worek smoczego łajna, który potrafił oczarować każdą napotkaną dziewczynę, a te, które go nie lubiły, potrafił doprowadzić do omdlenia jednym spojrzeniem czy złośliwym uśmiechem. Oczywiście ona nigdy nie dała się nabrać na żaden trik. W końcu Draco Malfoy to Malfoy, czysta krew, a ona jest szlamą. Nie było żadnego innego dostępnego określenia dla opisania statusu krwi w świecie czarodziejów. Chciała to zmienić. Ale czy mogła? To była wiekowa tradycja. Ubliżanie...

„Chwila!" pomyślała. „Czemu, do cholery, mówię o naszej krwi? To nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, jaką jestem czarownicą!"

Hermiona była zła na siebie. Spojrzała przez okno i zobaczyła czyste wody hogwarckiego jeziora.

- Może spacer pozwoli mi się uspokoić... – mruknęła do siebie. Harry i Ron byli zajęci obmyślaniem strategii quidditcha, a ona z pewnością nie chciała towarzystwa żadnej ze swoich gryfońskich koleżanek. Dobraokazją, żeby iść solo. Hermiona wzięła płaszcz i zeszła na dół.

Jak tylko zaczęła iść wzdłuż jeziora, poczuła się dużo bardziej spokojna. Może to bryza owiewająca jej skórę, może to otaczająca ją cisza, ale poczuła, że jej gniew opada. Było jeszcze przed szóstą, mnóstwo czasu do kolacji. Hermiona odeszła dalej od zamku i znalazła się na miniaturowym klifie nad jeziorem. Widok jak z zimowej bajki. Jej umysł dryfował. Nie myślała o niczym oprócz tego, że widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Już dawno nie była sama i to było nawet miłe.

Hermiona objęła się, gdyż wiatr stawał się coraz zimniejszy. Zobaczyła światła pobłyskujące w zamku. Myślała o skróceniu spaceru, bo robiło się zbyt zimno. Wtedy poczuła, że ktoś za nią stoi. Odwróciła się.

- No proszę, czyżby to była moja ulubiona szlama? – powiedział.

Był ubrany w płaszcz i grube rękawiczki, i niósł Błyskawicę.

- Ach, fretka, moje ulubione zwierzątko – odpowiedziała.

Roześmiał się.

- Masz dryg do dyskusji.

Hermiona milczała. Co mogła powiedzieć? Prawił jej komplementy, czy to był po prostu wstęp do kolejnych obelg?

- Co tu robisz, Malfoy? – zapytała, lekko marszcząc brwi.

- Podziwiam widok. Wydawało mi się, że ty też.

- No cóż, widok właśnie zbrzydł.

- A więc zły humor? – roześmiał się.

Skrzywiła się.

- Wracaj na trening quidditcha, czy cokolwiek tam robiłeś. Nie marnuj czasu tutaj i nie psuj mi mojej samotności.

- To miejsce nie należy do ciebie, wiesz? – powiedział podchodząc do niej. Cofała się przed nim, czując uderzenia wściekłości.

- Odsuń się ode mnie – powiedziała.

- Zmuś mnie – wyszeptał, zbliżając się powoli do jej twarzy.

Zagryzła dolną wargę, aby powstrzymać się od uderzenia go w twarz. Wycofywała się krok po kroku, starając się odsunąć się od tej ślizgońskiej fretki.

- Wiesz – szepnął. – Z bliska nie jesteś nawet w połowie taka brzydka...

Otworzyła szeroko oczy.

- Ty nadęty...

Nagle straciła grunt pod nogami i krzyknęła, wpadając do lodowatej wody.

Draco otworzył usta, gdy zobaczył, jak jej ciało wpada do wody. Wpatrywał się w fale spowodowane jej upadkiem. Serce mu łomotało.

- Granger! – wydarł się. Fale zaczynały się wygładzać i Draco poczuł, że coś jest nie w porządku. – Do diabła! To nie jest śmieszne!

W dalszym ciągu żadnej odpowiedzi. Może straciła przytomność? Może złamała kark? Draco sięgnął do kieszeni i stwierdził, że nie wziął ze sobą różdżki. Zaklął i rzucił Błyskawicę i swój gruby płaszcz na pokrytą śniegiem ziemię.

I zrobił coś, o co nigdy by się nie posądził. Wskoczył do lodowatego jeziora, żeby ratować swojego odwiecznego wroga.

* * *

Gdy tylko woda go użądliła, wiedział, że nie wytrzyma długo.

W błotnistej wodzie pływały kawałki lodu. Jego ręce rozpaczliwie szukały czegoś, co przypominałoby w dotyku materiał lub włosy.

Zimno wpełzało w jego ciało i starał się poruszać szybciej, ale czuł tylko jakby coś go wciągało głębiej. Bolało go całe ciało, jakby tysiąc małych noży nacinało jego skórę. I wtedy poczuł, jak coś otarło się o jego rękę. Szybko to pochwycił i popłynął ku powierzchni, czując, że jego płuca za chwilę eksplodują. Krztusił się i kasłał ciągnąc Hermionę, nie patrząc nawet na jej twarz. Musiał dotrzeć do brzegu.

Ramiona mu słabły. „Dostać się tam! Byle się tam dostać!" krzyczał do siebie, zaciskając zęby. Zaczęły go łapać kurcze w nogach. Jego uchwyt na jej płaszczu zaczął słabnąć i dokładnie w momencie, gdy pomyślał, że nigdy nie uda mu się dotrzeć do brzegu, poczuł dno pod nogami i wywlókł Hermionę z wody. Jedno spojrzenie na jej twarz i wiedział, że jest źle.

Przestraszył się porządnie.

- Hermiono!

Odwrócił ją do góry plecami i uderzył z całą siłą, jaka jeszcze mu została. Uderzył jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Wtedy Hermiona zaczęła kaszleć i woda popłynęła z jej ust, jakby połknęła jej kilka litrów.

Draco oklapnął z ulgą, opierając się na rękach, podczas gdy Hermiona ciągle kasłała, leżąc na zamarzniętej ziemi. Dzwonił zębami z zimna. Spostrzegł, jak Hermiona poruszyła się, starając się podnieść. Trzęsła się gwałtownie. Spojrzał w jej oczy i zobaczył, że powstrzymuje płacz. Jej usta nabrały niebieskiego odcienia.

Ujął jej dłoń, od razu czując niewielki przepływ ciepła. Bez pytania chwycił ją za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Mocno ją obejmował, a ona nie protestowała.

- Ja... ja... – zaczęła ochryple.

- Wszystko w porządku, już wszystko w porządku...

Spojrzała na niego i zobaczyła jego bladą twarz na tle ciemniejącego nieba. Jego oczy, zima w ludzkim ciele, zanurzyły się w jej i zaczęły topnieć.

- Hermiono... – zaczął, czując jej zimny oddech na swojej skórze.

Usta Hermiony zadrżały z zimna... i być może czegoś jeszcze. Pochylał głowę coraz niżej i niżej... Nie ma nic lepszego od ludzkiego ciepła.

I pocałował ją.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermiona wzdrygnęła się, gdy usta Draco dotknęły jej. Z zimna? A może... Zacisnęła mocno oczy, modląc się, żeby to był tylko sen. Malfoy nie mógł jej znowu całować! Nienawidził jej! Pomimo swoich żałosnych wysiłków, by być miłym, ciągle jej nienawidził!

Myśli Hermiony zmąciły się, gdy pocałunek się pogłębił i nagle zrobiło jej się wszystko jedno.

- O Boże, nie! – złapała oddech, wykręcając się od jego ust.

- Przepraszam! Czy... coś ci zrobiłem? – jego głos przycichł, odwrócił wzrok.

Wpatrywała się w niego.

- N-nie...

Podniosła się niezgrabnie i zaczęła biec. Serce dudniło jej w uszach, jakby ktoś rzucił na nie _Sonorusa_.

- Zaczekaj! – krzyknął, wstając szybko.

Z niewiadomego powodu, i ku jej zgrozie, łzy zaczęły kapać jej z oczu, gdy biegła przez zlodowaciałe nabrzeże, bez buta na jednej nodze i trzęsąc się potwornie. Draco Malfoy znowu ją pocałował! Wpadła do lodowatego jeziora i Draco Malfoy ją uratował... i znowu ją pocałował!

- Hermiona! – zawołał Draco, gardło go bolało i było mu strasznie zimno, ale ciągle biegł, przemoczony i zmarznięty, trzęsąc się jak wszyscy diabli. – Zatrzymaj się! Proszę?

Hermiona nagle się zatrzymała i Draco, wdzięczny, też.

- Przykro mi... – zaczął.

Odwróciła się do niego. Na policzkach miała zimne łzy.

- Przykro ci? Z jakiego powodu? To musi być jeden z najlepszych kawałów, co? – powiedziała, trzęsąc się.

- Nie! Jeśli tylko pozwolisz mi...

- Przestań! – krzyknęła, zakrywając uszy rękoma. – Nie słyszę cię! Lalalalalala! Nie słyszę cię!...

- Wysłuchaj mnie tylko!...

- Lalalalalalala!

- Starałem się tego nie zrobić! Naprawdę się starałem!...

- Wlazł kotek na płotek... – śpiewała głośno, dla pewności zamykając oczy.

- Przysięgam! Ale wtedy, w bibliotece... Wiem, że to nie w porządku! Nawet ja nie cierpię takiego uczucia!...

- ...i mruga!... – śpiewała dalej, starając się zablokować jego głos.

- Wysłuchaj mnie, do cholery!

- Ładna to piosenka... – poczuła jego dłonie na swoich ramionach. Potrząsnął nią na tyle mocno, że otworzyła oczy.

- Przepraszam, ale chyba się w tobie porządnie zadurzyłem – puścił ją i umilkł. Stali nad brzegiem jeziora drżąc i ociekając wodą.

Spojrzała na dół i zauważyła, że zgubiła buta. Na jednej nodze miała tylko czarną skarpetkę.

- _Veritaserum_ – zaczął zmęczonym głosem. – Wiedziałaś, że to prawda... Lubiłem... Lubię cię... nie pytaj dlaczego... Sam nie wiem... Nie wiem, czy to ma coś wspólnego z pożądaniem, czy z czymś innym...ale cię lubię... przepraszam, że cię znowu pocałowałem...ja... ja jestem... Niech to jasny szlag trafi!

Nie odzywała się. W końcu to do niej dotarło. Jeśli to było kolejne kłamstwo, to, na Merlina, Malfoy był w tym dobry! Ale... wydawało się, że to nie było... Ale w końcu Malfoy to Malfoy - podstępny, zdradziecki, snujący intrygi i jakie tam jeszcze istniały słowa dostatecznie ohydne, by go podsumować. Ale lubił JĄ.

Poprawa? Ulepszona wersja Draco Malfoya?

Pochyliła ramiona. Wpatrywała się w jego oczy. Były raczej piękne, szare albo srebrzyste, z niebieskimi plamkami... Choroba! O czym ona myśli? Miała ochotę sobie przykopać.

- Hermiona! – zawołał czyjś głos.

Oczy Draco rozszerzyły się. Cholerny Harry Potter!

Hermiona odwróciła się i zobaczyła Harry'ego i Rona biegnących do niej.

- Co do diabła... – wydyszał Ron, widząc Draco Malfoya. – Hermiona... Jesteś mokra...

Hermiona otworzyła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała.

- No dobra, co zrobiłeś tym razem, ty draniu! – zaryczał Ron, mierząc Draco wściekłym spojrzeniem.

Draco zmarszczył brwi i uniósł brodę.

- Dlaczego, do cholery, myślisz, że miałbym coś zrobić? Mam napisane na czole, że zawsze muszę zrobić coś złego?

Harry zdjął sweter i marynarkę, i owinął nimi Hermionę.

- Dobrze się czujesz? – Draco usłyszał szept Harry'ego. – Co się stało, Miona?

- Wpadłam do jeziora... Stałam tam... – wskazała niewielki, kamienny klif. - Nie wiedziałam, że miejsce, gdzie stałam było niestabilne... Spadłam...

- Uratowałeś ją! – wypalił Ron.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Uratowałeś Hermionę? – gdy to mówił, jego uchwyt na ramieniu Hermiony, z tego, co Draco widział, zacieśnił się.

Draco poczuł, że uszy go palą. Jeszcze wyżej podniósł brodę.

- No i? Co ci do tego? No więc uratowałem ją. Zamierzasz rzucić na mnie jakieś zaklęcie?

Twarz Rona przybrała kolor czerwieni. Do diabła! Tak bardzo chciał zamrozić tego łajdaka! Ale on ocalił Hermionę! Ocalił Gryfonkę! Ocalił Hermionę! Ten świat oszalał, to pewne!

Harry obserwował ruchy Draco. Miał prawo czuć się niezręcznie. Nie tylko ocalił dziewczynę, Hermionę w dodatku, ale ocalił wroga. Wroga to mało powiedziane.

„Nie wierzę" myślał Harry. „On uratował Hermionę..."

- Dziękuję – jego głos zabrzmiał niespodziewanie w ciszy.

Oczy Rona rozszerzył szok. Teraz Harry dziękował Malfoyowi! Podążając za przykładem (ponieważ nie potrafił wymyślić nic dostatecznie paskudnego), także podziękował Malfoyowi.

- Dzięki – powiedział niechętnie.

Draco także otworzył szeroko oczy. Oni DZIĘKOWALI – JEMU? O, to dobre!

Powinien sobie to nagrać albo coś w tym rodzaju! Dostrzegł wyraz oczu Hermiony, gdy zadrżała.

- Proszę uprzejmie – powiedział cicho.

Ron niezgrabnie przebierał nogami, podczas gdy Harry intensywnie wpatrywał się w Dracona.

- Chodźmy, Hermiono... przeziębisz się na śmierć... – zaczął Ron, biorąc ją za rękę.

Harry stał bez ruchu obserwując wzrok Dracona. Wpatrywał się w Hermionę. Nagle Draco odwrócił się do Harry'ego. Harry nie odezwał się i powoli odszedł. Śnieg skrzypiał pod jego butami.

Draco słyszał cichnący głos Weasley'a, besztający Hermionę.

- Co ty, do diaska, sobie myślałaś? Powinniśmy pójść z tobą albo coś!

Westchnął i klapnął na zamarzniętą ziemię, wpatrując się w jezioro. No więc ją ocalił! No i o co chodzi? Tak naprawdę to nie miało znaczenia, każdy by tak zrobił! No i co z tego, że napisał przeprosiny i uśmiechnął się, kiedy je przyjęła? No i co z tego, że ją pocałował, dwukrotnie? To nigdy nie miało... „Gówno prawda! Co ja mówię! To miało ogromne znaczenie!"

Draco siedział na ziemi bez ruchu. Nadeszła noc, a on ciągle siedział, wpatrując się zamkowe światła. Już dawano nie był sam. Właściwie podobała mu się ta cisza. Zastanawiał się, jakby to było, gdyby dziewczyna taka jak Hermiona siedziała obok niego i podziwiała widok w milczeniu.

* * *

Pansy przemierzała pokój wspólny. Już prawie kolacja, a Draco jeszcze nie wrócił.

- Przestaniesz? – powiedział Blaise, wkurzony.

- Dlaczego jeszcze go nie ma? – zapytała.

- Prawdopodobnie chciał się trzymać z daleka od ciebie – warknął. Potem się roześmiał. - Powinien był to usłyszeć!

- Zamknij się! - powiedziała Pansy, wychodząc. Była trochę zdenerwowana tym, że nie wrócił jeszcze do pokoju wspólnego. Miała mu coś do powiedzenia. Jej ojciec przysłał jej sowę. Wiedziała, że Draco chciałyby wysłuchać wiadomości.

Podeszła do okna, aby wyjrzeć i sprawdzić, czy jakiś blondyn nie idzie przez łąkę. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła kilkoro ślizgońskich pierwszoklasistów idących w kierunku lochów. Chichotali z czegoś, wkurzając Pansy jeszcze bardziej.

Wtedy zobaczyła troje ludzi idących w kierunku zamku. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i przemoczona, dygocząca Hermiona Granger! Zmrużyła oczy. A więc coś się stało! Czuła to. Kobieca intuicja. Intuicja Pansy.

Czekała kolejna godzinę, zanim zobaczyła wysoką, gibką , ale trzęsącą się postać idącą do zamku. Draco wrócił. Kilka minut później zobaczyła, jak idzie korytarzem w kierunku lochów. Tupała niecierpliwie.

Draco spojrzał zamglonym wzrokiem.

- Gdzieś ty był? – zapytała z rękoma na biodrach.

- A kim ty jesteś? Moją matką? – zapytał rozzłoszczony.

Pociągnęła nosem.

- Jesteś mokry i zmarznięty, jak ta cholerna Granger! – powiedziała głośno.

Oczy mu się zwęziły.

- No więc?

- Popływałeś sobie w zimnych wodach jeziora, Drakuś? – zapytała, zbliżając się do jego ucha.

Odsunął się.

- Ależ ty jesteś spostrzegawcza, Parkinson. A teraz, jeśli wybaczysz... wezmę gorącą kąpiel i zjem coś ciepłego – pociągnął nosem.

Pansy wpatrywała się z nienawiścią w jego oddalające się plecy. Co takiego wydarzyło się nad jeziorem?

Gdy tylko wszedł do prawie pustego pokoju wspólnego, Blaise uśmiechnął się.

- A, Malfoy, popływałeś sobie?

- Jak na to wpadłeś? – zapytał cierpko.

- Jest zima, jeżeli mogę przypomnieć – zaczął, a potem się roześmiał. – Za chwilę będziesz chory!

Draco wywrócił oczami i poszedł na górę wziąć gorący prysznic.

* * *

Hermiona kichnęła siedząc w pokoju wspólnym i czytając książkę, podczas gdy Harry i Ron grali w czarodziejskie szachy, dobrze po obiedzie. Harry podniósł wzrok.

- Przeziębiłaś się, Hermiono? – powiedział, starając się, żeby nie zabrzmiało to zbyt troskliwie.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wiem.

- Wiesz co? – zaczął Ron. – Ten Malfoy wyglądał dziwnie.

- Był dziwny, chciałeś powiedzieć – powiedział Harry. - Nie mam racji, Hermiono?

Przyglądał jej się, a ona skinęła głową, nienawidząc dziwnego wyrazu jego oczu.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermiona krzywiła się, gdy jej współlokatorki były zajęte przygotowaniami. W końcu nadszedł ten straszny bal.

- Hermiono? – zaczęła Lavender, stając przy łóżku Hermiony.

- Co? – zapytała Hermiona, leżąc na swoim łóżku w spodniach od dresu i podkoszulce.

- Nie przebierzesz się?

Hermiona jęknęła.

- Bal zacznie się za trzy godziny.

- No właśnie! – sapnęła Lavender. – Ruszaj się!

Dźgnęła Hermionę w bok, a ta zachichotała.

- Dawaj, Hermiona! To maskarada! Nikt nie będzie wiedział, że to ty...

- Przestań! – powiedziała. – Wiesz, jakie mam łaskotki!

Hermiona zeskoczyła z łóżka i przebrała się w dżinsy i koszulę.

- Dokąd idziesz? – zapytała Lavender.

- Dokądś – odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem.

Hermiona założyła płaszcz i wyszła z pokoju. Zeszła do pokoju wspólnego. Zaskoczyła ją cisza. W kominku płonął wesoły ogień, ale fotele były puste.

Poszła w kierunku portretu.

- Hermiona? – jakiś głos zadźwięczał w ciszy.

Odwróciła się.

- Harry? – podeszła do niego. – Nie wiedziałam, że... Co ty tutaj robisz? Sam?

Uśmiechnął się krzyżując nogi na sofie.

- Znudziło mi się słuchanie chłopaków, jakie to 'gorące' randki ich dzisiaj czekają. Poza tym bal zacznie się dopiero za trzy godziny... – roześmiał się. – Dokąd szłaś?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Byle dalej od dziewczyn – przewróciła oczami. - Serio, po prostu nienawidzę przygotowywać się na jakąś formalną uroczystość. Denerwuję się...

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Jakkolwiek byś się nie ubrała, Hermiono i tak zawsze miło na ciebie popatrzeć.

Hermiona zamrugała.

- Harry, czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś mi komplement?

Harry przełknął ślinę. "Cholera! Jak mogłem to powiedzieć! Cholera, cholera!..."

Hermiona roześmiała się.

- Wiesz, Harry... niedługo jakiejś dziewczynie ukradniesz serce.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ale w głębi duszy chciał, żeby to było jej serce.

- Miło to słyszeć, Miona.

Uśmiechnęła się

- A teraz, jeśli wybaczysz...

- Dokąd idziesz?

- Po prostu dokądś... – powiedziała ciepło. - Do zobaczenia później, Harry.

Wpatrywał się w nią.

- Hej – powiedział nagle.

Hermiona odwróciła się do niego.

- W dalszym ciągu jestem twoim partnerem, co nie?

Kiwnęła głową, mrugnęła do niego i wyszła.

Harry patrzył na puste miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stała. Odwrócił się do ognia i przeklął siebie. „Co ja myślałem! Co za głupia kwestia!" burczał. „' W dalszym ciągu jestem twoim partnerem, co nie?' Co ja, do diabła, myślałem?"

* * *

- Draco! – zaczął wysoki głos Pansy.

Zirytowany spojrzał sponad książki, którą czytał.

- Co, Pansy?

- Jak wyglądam? - zapytała wirując przed nim. Ubrała się najlepiej, jak mogła. Jasny róż z dopasowanym, połyskującym różowym makijażem. Ale Draco jakoś nie był oczarowany.

- Ładnie – powiedział nieuważnie.

Wydęła usta.

- Nawet nie spojrzałeś...

- Ale Blaise spojrzał.

Blaise roześmiał się.

- Nie wyglądasz tak źle...

Pansy fuknęła i poszła w kierunku dziewczyn.

- Rany, ona jest nieugięta – skomentował Blaise.

- Nigdy się sobą nie męczy, co? – krzywiąc się, powiedział Draco.

- To jest możliwe? Zmęczyć się sobą? – zapytał Blaise.

- Ja jestem zmęczony sobą – odpowiedział Draco. – Wybacz, idę zmęczyć się sobą jeszcze bardziej - i Draco wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru przygotowywać się do balu.

Usłyszał spóźnioną reakcję Blaise'a na swoją sarkastyczną uwagę. Śmiał się, gdy Draco wychodził.

* * *

Hermiona dotarła w pobliże sowiarni, chcąc być jak najdalej od szaleństwa przygotowań, rozentuzjazmowanych dziewcząt i duszącego zapachu perfum. W ogrodzie był zakątek, który szczególnie lubiła, z różami idealnie zachowanymi w lodzie, które płonęły jaskrawą czerwienią pomimo zimna. Ktoś lubił róże tak bardzo, że chciał je zachować nawet w zimie.

Podobało jej się to. Pociągnęła nosem i usiadła na zimnej ławce, wzdrygając się. Jeszcze szczelniej owinęła się parką.

- To będzie fajny bal – wymruczała do siebie, patrząc na światła w Wielkiej Sali.

- Trzymam cię za słowo – odezwał się czyjś głos.

Odwróciła się. Draco Malfoy.

Zmarszczyła czoło i nic nie odpowiedziała. Usiadł obok niej.

- Świetnie. Jeszcze tu jesteś, żeby mnie powkurzać? – powiedziała w końcu.

Nie odezwał się i potrząsnął głową. Spojrzał na róże, na które patrzyła Hermiona. Potem się uśmiechnął.

- Co? – zapytała.

- Uważaj... – zaczął.

- Och, na co? To są po prostu zamarznięte róże, zachowane przez jakiegoś znudzonego i bezmózgiego... – i zerwała jedną nieostrożnie. – Auć!

Roześmiał się.

- Mówiłem ci... Nawet jeśli wyglądają na zamarznięte, pozostają ostre.

Pociągnęła nosem.

- Teraz mi mówisz... Moment... Skąd wiesz?...

- To ja je zachowałem. To ja jestem tym twoim znudzonym i bezmózgim... co chciałaś powiedzieć? – zapytał ze śmiechem.

Włożyła kciuk do ust i wyssała krew.

- Znudzony i bezmózgi, nieprzewidywalny gnojek – skończyła.

Wyszczerzył zęby.

- Chyba już możemy być dla siebie uprzejmi?

- Czy to jest dla ciebie jakiś rodzaj sportu? Masz ludzi poukrywanych w krzakach, czekających, żeby zarejestrować moją naiwność?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, nic w tym rodzaju.

- Czyli mówisz szczerze?

Skinął głową.

- No, teoretycznie. Nie widujesz tego codziennie, prawda?

Uśmiechnęła się, ale towarzyszył temu zmartwiony wyraz twarzy.

- Hej, ocaliłem twój tyłek... – zaczął.

I podał rękę do uściśnięcia, a ona niespodziewanie ją przyjęła. Obydwoje się uśmiechnęli.

- Dlaczego nie jesteś w środku? – zapytał.

- Nie cierpię chodzenia na bal bożonarodzeniowy. W zeszłym roku wcale nie poszłam. Ale Harry jest moim...

- To takie niepodobne do naczelnego prefekta – zaczął. – Ale ja jestem tutaj z tego samego powodu. I żeby uciec od Pansy.

Roześmiała się, przypominając sobie jego wyznanie, że obracał Pansy.

- Wiem, o czym myślisz. Przestań – uśmiechnął się.

- Dlaczego miałbyś przestać mnie nienawidzić? – zapytała znienacka Hermiona. - To znaczy... Czy mogę przyjąć, że już mnie nie nienawidzisz? Skoro mnie uratowałeś?...

Spojrzał na pokrytą śniegiem ziemię.

- Nie wiem... Wydaje mi się, że nienawiść w końcu się nudzi... albo granie na nerwach... Chociaż nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby powkurzać twoich męskich odpowiedników.

Uniosła brew. Roześmiał się. Wtedy ona też się roześmiała.

- Zawrzyjmy umowę, Granger – zaczął, jego oczy błyszczały zadowoleniem. – Niech cię zobaczę na tym balu, zatańczę z tobą...

- I?

- I jeśli cię zobaczę, dostaniesz nagrodę.

- Kulawo, Malfoy... – zaczęła, ale uniósł dłoń.

- Zaczekaj. Nie pożałujesz tego – spojrzał na nią. – Podejmujesz wyzwanie? Nie jest zupełnie akademickie, ale po prostu udowodnij mi, że potrafisz tańczyć i radzić sobie w niespodziewanych sytuacjach...

Przewróciła oczami.

- Poradziłam sobie. Jakieś dwa lata temu...

- No więc jak?

- Ostatnim razem, gdy się podjęłam niewielkiego wyzwania, przejechałam się na tobie, pamiętasz?

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, wydarzenie w łazience Jęczącej Marty ciągle żywe w jego pamięci.

- Na tym się nie przejedziesz – wyciągnął rękę.

A ona ją przyjęła nieoczekiwanie.

- Zrób na mnie wrażenie, Granger – powiedział cicho. Podał jej różę o długiej łodydze. – Weź ją ze sobą, gdy będziesz szła. Nie roztopi się, dopóki ja nie pozwolę. Dzięki temu będę wiedział, że to ty.

Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco stał z tyłu Wielkiej Sali, ukryty za oszałamiającymi kreacjami reszty Ślizgonów. Najwidoczniej każdemu spodobał się pomysł balu przebierańców. Draco był prawie nierozpoznawalny, gdyż specjalnie na tę okazję zmienił kolor włosów na czarny.

Pansy można było łatwo rozpoznać po jej różowych szatach i różowej masce, która zakrywała jej oczy.

Blaise siedział w kącie popijając piwo kremowe, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając z innymi.

Oczy Draco nieustannie wędrowały do wejścia. Przyszedł jakieś piętnaście minut temu, a jej ciągle nie było. Zastanawiał się, czy się nie wycofała. W końcu Potter był jej partnerem. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę wystawiłaby go do wiatru.

Widział, jak Harry siedzi na krześle i rozmawia z Ronem, bez ustanku spoglądając na drzwi, czekając na Hermionę. I wtedy to do niego dotarło. Temu fajansiarzowi podobała się Hermiona Granger! Och, to było dobre!

- Jak mogłem wcześniej tego nie zauważyć? – wymamrotał z uśmiechem.

I wtedy, jak za sprawą magii (a raczej bardzo dramatycznego wejścia) pojawiła się Hermiona.

Wstrzymał oddech.

Zapierała dech w piersiach.

Wiedział, że to ona, mimo że nosiła maskę, która zakrywała górną połowę twarzy. Jej sukienka była czymś, czego nie widział nawet u bogatych czarownic. Może to jej sukienka... a może jej ogólna prezencja. Połowa mężczyzn dostrzegła Hermionę i dziwna cisza zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się po Sali. A ona trzymała różę, którą jej dał!

Oczy Harry'ego wyglądały, jakby miały wyskoczyć z głowy. Poznał Hermionę pomimo tego, że nosiła maskę. Wiedział, że to ona, ta piękna postać wchodząca do Sali. Spóźniła się, ale co tam! Harry wiedział, że Hermiona była atrakcyjną dziewczyną, ale nigdy nie wyglądała lepiej niż teraz! Chciał podbiec do niej, pocałować ją i zrobić mnóstwo innych rzeczy, które mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić! Na jego twarzy ukazał się szeroki uśmiech. Nawet Ron był zdziwiony.

- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale czy to jest... Hermiona? – zapytał Ron, upuszczając kawałek tarty truskawkowej i nawet tego nie zauważając.

Harry powoli skinął głowę.

- Tak mi się wydaje... To znaczy, rozpoznaję jej uśmiech... pomimo maski...

Ron spojrzał na niego dziwnie, a Harry odpowiedział tym samym.

- Co? – zapytał Harry.

Ron potrząsnął głową i szturchnął Harry'ego.

- Ona jest twoją partnerką, co?

Harry skinął głową i poszedł po nią z nagle zimnymi dłońmi. „Co się ze mną dzieje" pomyślał. „Zachowuję się jak idiota!"

Podszedł do Hermiony i wyciągnął rękę, lekko skłaniając głowę.

- Harry – powiedziała bez tchu. - Dzięki Bogu!

Ujęła rękę Harry'ego.

- Nie wytrzymam tego! Jestem taka zdenerowana! Dziwnie się czuję – wyszeptała, uśmiechjąc się.

- Wspaniale wyglądasz – odszepnął, gdy kierowali się ku parkietowi. – Masz ochotę na taniec?

- Jeżeli nie upadnę... Kolana mi się przeraźliwie trzęsą...

Harry roześmiał się.

- Złapię cię, zanim upadniesz, jeżeli się o to martwisz.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- A umiesz tańczyć? Pamiętam, że ostatnim razem kiepsko ci szło.

- To było dawno! – powiedział z czerwonymi uszami. „Postaram się jak diabli dla ciebie" pomyślał.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

- Ok, Harry, zobaczymy co potrafisz.

* * *

Draco obserwował ich, jak tańczyli, śmiejąc się z muzyką.

„Głupi palant" pomyślał Draco, widząc rozradowaną twarz Harry'ego.

Pansy wpatrywała się z nienawiścią w Hermionę.

- Kim jej się wydaje, że jest? – powiedziała nagle z pasją, gdy reszta męskiej populacji Slytherinu przyglądała się.

- Kto to? – ktoś wyszeptał. – Wygląda tak dobrze, jak ta dziewczyna Weasley'ów...

- Bardzo ładna – powiedział kolejny, pocierając brodę.

- Idioci – wymamrotała Pansy. – Czy ktoś widział Draco? – zapytała głośno. Niektórzy chłopcy potrząsnęli głowami, kilka dziewczyn wzruszyło ramionami. Do tego czasu Draco zdołał już się wystarczająco oddalić od Ślizgonów.

Niektóre dziewczęta zdjęły maski, ale nie Hermiona. Przyciągała uwagę, mimo że ciągle ją nosiła.

Serce Draco zadrżało, gdy zobaczył, że Harry kłania się Hermionie po zakończonym tańcu. Teraz miał szansę. Utorował sobie drogę przez tłum i stanął obok Harry'ego, który patrzył na niego przenikliwie.

Draco ukłonił się Hermionie i powiedział cichym, niepodobnym do własnego, głosem.

- Czy mogę prosić o następny taniec?

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, gdy ta dygnęła. Uśmiechnęła się nerwowo do Harry'ego, a ten, ku uldze Draco, cofnął się.

Zabrzmiała wolna melodia i Draco porwał Hermionę do walca.

- Malfoy, czy to ty? – wyszeptała.

Wyszczerzył zęby.

- Tak mi się wydaje.

- Twoje włosy! – roześmiała się.

- No cóż, musiałem z tobą zatańczyć, a na pewno nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby się dowiedzieli, że byłem aż tak zdesperowany...

Hermiona poczuła, że się rumieni.

- Zdesperowany?

Draco spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Przyszłaś...

- Musiałam, nie miałam zamiaru przegrać zakładu.

Roześmiał się.

* * *

Harry przyglądał się parterowi Hermiony. Z tymi maskami i wszystkim ciężko było zgadnąć kto jest kim. A kim był partner Hermiony? Wyglądało na to, że facet flirtuje bezwstydnie, sprawiając, że Hermiona uśmiechała się i śmiała, gdy tańczyli. Ron usiadł obok niego, podając mu kolejną butelkę kremowego piwa.

- Dzięki, stary – powiedział nieprzytomnie Harry.

Ron wskazał ręką trzymającą piwo.

- Co to za kolo?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem, ale wydaje się dobrze bawić, tańcząc z nią, nie sądzisz?

Ron się roześmiał.

- Na to wygląda.

* * *

- Twoja sukienka... Wyglądasz bardzo ładnie... Gdzie ją...

- Och, gdzieś – odpowiedziała chłodno Hermiona. – No, dobra, to jest stara sukienka, dodałam kilka rzeczy... – uśmiechnęła się.

- Mimo że mówisz, że jest stara, zdecydowanie wyglądasz tysiąc razy lepiej niż Pansy...

- Ach, teraz porównujesz mnie do Pansy?

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Naprawdę, Granger, nie naciskaj. Nie często prawię komplementy.

Roześmiała się.

- Dzięki, Malfoy.

- Nie ma sprawy. Czy nie wydaje ci się, że Harry wyglądał na wkurzonego, gdy prosiłem cię do tańca?

- Harry? Wkurzony? Dlaczego?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nic. Gadam głupoty.

Znowu się roześmiała i tak przyjemnie zabrzmiało to w jego uszach, chociaż nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Kto przy zdrowych, ślizgońskich zmysłach by się przyznał!

Gdy tak trzymał jej dłoń, a jego ręka obejmowała jej talię, Draco pomyślał, że to prawdopodobnie najlepsza chwila jego życia, kamień milowy jego młodości. Zakochał się w niej na... złe. Naprawdę to było takie złe? Otrząsnął się ze swoich myśli i skoncentrował na niej.

Nikt nie jest doskonały, ale Hermiona tego wieczoru była.

- Doskonale tańczysz, Malfoy – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Przechylił głowę na bok.

- O, dzięki. Moja matka była tak miła, że zmusiła mnie do nauki tańca, gdy byłem młodszy – roześmiał się szczerze.

- Naprawdę, nie musisz być taki nonszalancki.

- Hermiona, myślę, że cię kocham – wypalił. Jego policzki błyskawicznie pokryły się rumieńcem i wiedział, że to prawda.

Hermiona mrugnęła. Jej serce zatrzymało się, gdy tylko to powiedział.

- Ja...

- Wygrałaś zakład, spotkamy się na zachodniej wieży, tam, gdzie mamy lekcje Astronomii, o północy, tam dostaniesz swoją nagrodę... – powiedział szybko, gdy zamilkła muzyka. Ukłonił się krótko, pocałował jej dłoń i odszedł.

* * *

Harry rozmawiał z Ronem, i jeszcze raz spojrzał w kierunku Hermiony, gdy muzyka skończyła się. Hermiona była teraz sama, szła w ich kierunku. Uśmiechnął się.

- Kim był ten facet? – zapytał spokojnie.

- Jakiś Puchon z roku niżej – odpowiedziała.

- A! – powiedział, po czym zmarszczył czoło. – Czy ktoś widział Malfoya?

- Naprawdę, Harry – powiedział Ron. – Nie psuj wieczoru szukając węża!

Harry roześmiał się, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało z powrotem do grupy Ślizgonów w ich kącie. Był tam Draco.

Draco ukrył się za ciężką kotarą i szybko wymamrotał zaklęcie, zanim wrócił do stołu Ślizgonów.

- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał Blaise, unosząc brew. – Pansy jęczała. Powstrzymaj ją.

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Łazienka.

- Draco – dał się słyszeć piskliwy głos.

Westchnął i skrzywił się.

- A, Pansy, dobrze się bawisz?

- Wyglądałam za tobą od dłuższego czasu!

- Wyglądaj dalej – wymamrotał.

- Co mówiłeś?

- Ładnie wyglądasz – powiedział głośno.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Dziękuję. Zastanawiałam się, kiedy zauważysz! Całe wieki dobierałam właściwy kolor szminki, ale pomyślałam, że najlepiej wyglądam w bladym różu, bo...

Ale Draco nie słuchał. Patrzył na Hermionę, na rękę Harry'ego, która opiekuńczo spoczywała na jej ramieniu. Nagle poczuł, jak zazdrość chwyciła go w swoje szpony. Nienawidził tego uczucia. Zastanawiał się, czy Hermiona naprawdę przyjdzie na wieżę. Została jeszcze godzina do dwunastej, miała mnóstwo czasu, żeby zmienić zdanie.

A on miał nadzieję, że nie zmieni.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermiona cicho wspinała się po setkach stopni prowadzących do Wieży Astronomicznej. Było za trzy dwunasta. Dotrzymała słowa. Nie miała większych problemów z wymknięciem się, gdyż do Harry'ego ustawiała się kolejka dziewcząt, głównie z drugiego i trzeciego roku, chcących z nim zatańczyć.

Tuż przed wyjściem mignęła jej rozciągnięta w wymuszonym uśmiechu twarz Harry'ego, gdy bardzo się starał nie złamać serc młodszych dziewczyn, które prosiły go do tańca.

- Rój fanek – powiedział Ron ze śmiechem.

Ron był zajęty opychaniem się i gorącą dyskusją z innymi chłopcami o ostatnich wyczynach Armat z Chudley.

Było cicho i czuła lekkie podmuchy wiatru na skórze. Nie miała pojęcia, co na nią czeka. Główny pokój był zamknięty. Rozejrzała się na boki.

Podeszła do otwartych drzwi na prawo. Przedsionek Wieży Astronomicznej, gdzie trzymano większość teleskopów, miał niewielki daszek ponad szafkami i stołami. Śnieg padał na jej stopy.

Kawałek dalej dostrzegła postać ubraną w szaty koloru intensywnej, ciemnej zieleni i srebra, wyglądającą jak wenecki doża.

Draco stał w ciszy, opierając się o ścianę, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Jego włosy powróciły do swojego koloru jasnego blondu. Na jego poważnej twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.

Wpatrywał się w nią przez kilka sekund. Zapamiętywał jak wygląda, a chciał zapamiętać to na zawsze. Sukienkę, białą ze złotymi ornamentami przy dekolcie i brzegach, włosy, zaczesane do góry z kilkoma kosmykami pozostawionymi luzem, okalającymi jej owalną twarz, jej oczy... piękne pod ciemnoczerwoną maską... jej skórę... jej usta... wszystko! W końcu otworzył usta.

- Przyszłaś... znowu – roześmiał się i ona też.

Skinęła głową.

- Co chciałeś mi pokazać? – zapytała.

Położył palec na ustach.

- Ciii...

Zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na niego uważnie, ale ucichła.

Patrzył na niebo.

- Powiedziałem, że coś dostaniesz, prawda? Nagrodę... no, oprócz róży... – uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Czy mogłabyś zamknąć oczy, proszę?

- Nie zamierzasz mnie zabić, spychając z wieży? – zapytała. Przez moment czuła się tak, jakby Draco znów zaczął wyczyniać swoje stare numery.

Potrząsnął głową z poważną miną i Hermiona zamknęła oczy z westchnieniem, zapewniając się, że nie skrzywdziłby jej w żaden sposób.

Czuła się naprawdę głupio. Co Draco sobie wyobrażał? Co zamierzał jej pokazać? Czuła się dziwnie zdenerwowana. I nie potrafiła sobie wytłumaczyć, co tutaj w ogóle robiła.

- Otwórz oczy dopiero, kiedy ci powiem.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

Usłyszała jak głęboko oddycha, szepcząc pod nosem słowa, których nie mogła rozpoznać. Zbyt cicho mówił. Czuła, jak mroźne powietrze żądli ją w nos. To była zimna noc, ale nie padało zbyt mocno. Czuła płatki śniegu spadające na jej skórę.

- Otwórz oczy – powiedział w końcu Draco. Był trochę zdenerwowany, że może jej się nie spodobać, ale co tam!

A kiedy otworzyła oczy, złapała oddech i szybko zerwała maskę z twarzy.

- O, rany! – wyszeptała, wpatrując się w nocne niebo.

Gwiazdy były dziwnie rozproszone i dostrzegała mnóstwo różnych kolorów na ciemnym niebie. Świeciły jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek i z każdym mrugnięciem zmieniały barwę. Z różowej na czerwoną, potem na jasnoniebieską jak połyskujący diament...

- Czy one... czy one się ruszają? Tańczą? – zapytała bez tchu.

Draco skinął głową.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – na jej twarzy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech.

Uśmiechnął się i wskazał na niebo nad nimi. Jej oczy połyskiwały pod gwiazdami, które poruszały się tak szybko! Nigdy nie widziała, żeby gwiazdy zachowywały się w ten sposób!

- Podejrzewam, że chcesz usłyszeć logiczne wyjaśnienie tego wszystkiego? – zaczął Draco, patrząc na urzeczoną Hermionę.

Skinęła powoli głową jeden raz.

- Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa, wiesz? Jesteś moją gwiazdą – powiedział. – Jesteś moją szaloną gwiazdą.


	13. Chapter 13

- Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa, wiesz? Jesteś moją gwiazdą – powiedział. – Jesteś moją szaloną gwiazdą.

Hermiona spojrzała na jego twarz. Miała tyle pytań.

- Nie pytaj – uśmiechnął się i przerzucił różdżkę z jednej ręki do drugiej.

- No... – przerwała i uśmiechnęła się, usatysfakcjonowana jego odpowiedzią. Wzruszyła ramionami i dalej wpatrywała się w gwiazdy milczeniu. – Są piękne.

- Tak jak ty – odpowiedział od razu, po czym roześmiał się. – Chyba tracę panowanie nad sobą...

- Nie jesteś na Veritaserum, co? –zapytała.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Dziwne, ale nie.

- Ale jesteś szczery?

- Wobec ciebie? Oczywiście. Utraciłem swoją kłamliwą magię tylko dla ciebie. Mój czar nie działa na ciebie...

- Ten działa – wskazała na niebo.

Wyszczerzył zęby.

- Miałem na myśli siebie!...

Roześmiali się.

Spojrzał na nią.

- Możesz mi dać na chwilę różę?

Podała mu ją.

- Co chcesz z nią zrobić?

Uśmiechnął się i delikatnie dotknął płatków różdżką. Wyszeptał zaklęcie i oddał jej różę.

- Dopóki ona się nie roztopi, to co czuję do ciebie także nie stopnieje.

Zamrugała.

- Ale... Ja nawet nie znam tego zaklęcia!... A co jeśli... – zamilkła.

Roześmiał się.

- Co jeśli się roztopi? Może nie.

Uspokoiła się.

- Lubię tę stronę ciebie.

- Jest wiele stron mnie.

- No więc lubię tę stronę.

Uśmiechnął się i delikatnie pocałował ją w policzek.

- Ja też.

* * *

Hermiona weszła do pokoju wspólnego z dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Zaledwie kilka minut temu Draco pokazał jej najpiękniejszą rzecz, jaką widziała w życiu. Gwiazdy tańczyły dla niej! Czary, o istnieniu których nie miała pojęcia, zostały dla niej wykonane.

Wiedziała, że to głupie, ale czuła zawrót głowy, jakby właśnie zakochała się w kimś po raz pierwszy, jakby dostała pierwszą piątkę.

I róża! To było obezwładniające uczucie! Nigdy się tak nie czuła, nigdy nie czuła się tak wyjątkowa, nawet z Viktorem Krumem! Różę trzymała delikatnie, lecz z zapamiętaniem. Znienacka znaczyła dla niej wszystko. Ale być może czuła się tak tylko dlatego, że tak jej to pochlebiło... lub zrobiło to na niej tak duże wrażenie...

- Hermiono – powiedział ktoś.

Harry stał na ostatnim stopniu schodów do dormitorium, miał na sobie czarne spodnie i rozpięty smoking.

- Harry... – zaczęła Hermiona.

- Gdzie byłaś? Szukałem cię... Myślałem, że poszłaś do łazienki albo coś.

Skinęła głową.

- Poszłam.

- Do końca balu? Jest prawie pierwsza w nocy.

- Tak, nie zauważyłam upływu czasu – powiedziała, starając się, by jej głos zabrzmiał przekonująco.

Brew Harry'ego uniosła się.

- Naprawdę?

Skinęła głową.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Ładna róża, tak przy okazji.

Odwrócił się, żeby pójść do dormitorium. Czuł ogień na twarzy. Nagle poczuł coś dziwnego. Jakby Hermiona wiedział coś, czego on nie wiedział. A może na odwrót? Kiedy tańczył z Hermioną wcześniej tego wieczoru, chciał, żeby to trwało wiecznie.

To wcale nie było łatwe. Jak zareagowałby Ron? Jak ona by zareagowała? I już wiedział, wiedział, gdy ją zobaczył, jak wchodziła do pokoju wspólnego z tym dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Coś się działo.

Hermionę zmroziło. Co on powiedział? Dlaczego?...

- Harry... – zaczęła.

Odwrócił się.

- Co?

- Nic.

Znów wzruszył ramionami.

- Gdybym nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałbym, że ukrywasz coś przede mną.

Powiedział to tak lekko. Jakby to nic nie znaczyło.

- Dlaczego miałabym coś ukrywać? – powiedziała cicho.

Uśmiechnął się uśmiechem, którego nie mogła rozgryźć. Drwił z niej? Co jeśli tak? Czy byłby na nią wściekły? Nagle się przestraszyła.

- Ja chyba też – powiedział w końcu. Nie odezwał się już. Wszystko, co słyszała Hermiona, to jego oddalające się kroki.

Nie rozumiała, co to znaczy, ale z jakiegoś powodu czuła się zraniona.


	14. Chapter 14

Kilka następnych dni upłynęło Hermionie w magiczny sposób. Zaskakiwał ją w najbardziej urocze, nieoczekiwane, romantyczne sposoby. Kiedy siedziała sama w swojej sypialni, czytając książkę, sowa usiadła na parapecie i zastukała w okno.

- Coś dla mnie? – zapytała. Sowa zahukała i włożyła jej kopertę do ręki.

Na kopercie eleganckim (jak na chłopaka) charakterem pisma napisane było jej imię.

Otworzyła zastanawiając się, co to jest. Był dla niej całkiem miły od czasu balu i wieży. Chociaż właściwie nie rozmawiał z nią, był miły w cichy sposób. Już z niej nie szydził, nie wyzywał jej i nie posyłał w jej kierunku pełnych wyższości spojrzeń. Tylko kiwał głową, kiedy spotkał ją samą na korytarzu lub w bibliotece.

"Hermiono – zaczynał się list. – Od balu minął już tydzień, a wspomnienie twojego pocałunku pozostaje ciągle żywe. Mam nadzieję, że to ci się spodoba. D."

Hermiona otworzyła szeroko oczy widząc długi łańcuszek, prosty naszyjnik, wykonany ze srebra. Uniosła go wyżej i przypatrywała się. Nagle przypomniała sobie jego oczy i poczuła, że policzki ją palą.

- To tylko prezent – powiedziała sobie stanowczo.

Ale nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć i nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że poczuła zawrót głowy na samą myśl o tym. To przypominało bajkę albo romantyczny mugolski film. Czy nie za szybko? Czy wieża udowodniła wszystko, co do niej czuł? A może nie? Kolejny wymyślny plan Malfoya?

Kolejny raz odepchnęła tę myśl i spojrzała na naszyjnik. Nagle Draco stał się romantyczny. Może bał się to okazać wcześniej?

Usłyszała odgłosy rozmowy i szybko schowała naszyjnik do kieszeni. Lavender i Parvati weszły do pokoju.

- Och, Hermiona – westchnęła Lavender. – Czyż to nie jest boskie? – zapytała pokazując ruchomą fotografię siebie, obracającej się w balowej sukience. – Uwielbiam to!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie.

- Ale chyba nikt nie pobije ciebie! – powiedziała Lavender z uśmiechem. – Wyglądałaś pięknie, naprawdę!

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- To było tydzień temu – powiedziała wzdychając. – Idę poczytać do biblioteki.

Nie czekała na ich odpowiedź. Zeszła po schodach i weszła do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie Harry i Ron rozgrywali kolejny mecz szachowy.

- Hej! – uśmiechnął się Ron. – Znowu biblioteka?

Kiwnęła głową.

- W takim razie spotkamy się w Wielkiej Sali o szóstej? – zapytał.

Skinęła głową i spojrzała na Harry'ego. Nie odezwał się. Zamiast tego kiwnął głową i wrócił spojrzeniem na szachownicę, gdzie rycerz Rona właśnie przywalił jego rycerzowi. Zmarszczył czoło.

- Choroba – wymamrotał.

Hermiona chciała jak najszybciej wyjść. Harry dziwnie się zachowywał. Oczywiście, tylko dziewczyna mogła to zauważyć, tylko ona. Ron był zbyt... ronowaty, żeby to nawet dostrzec. Nagle pomyślała... a co jeśli Harry wie o Draco i ... Jest głupia. Nic się nie działo pomiędzy nią i Draco, byli po prostu przyjaciółmi. Dlaczego czuła się winna? Ale prawdopodobnie... Odsunęła tę myśl. Zbyt wiele sobie wyobrażała. Harry nigdy by nie...!

Poszła do biblioteki. Kiedy mijała korytarz, który prowadził do jednej w z wielu zamkowych wież, ktoś nagle chwycił ją za rękę.

Złapała powietrze i czyjaś dłoń wylądowała na jej ustach. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze strachu i zaczęła się wyrywać.

- Nie krzycz, to ja – odezwał się czyjś głos.

Draco.

Puścił ją.

- Ale mi napędziłeś stracha – powiedziała bez tchu.

Wyszczerzył się.

- Przepraszam, potrafię zaskakiwać.

Roześmiała się.

- Musiałem cię zobaczyć – wypalił.

- Widzisz mnie każdego...

- Zobaczyć cię i dotknąć – powiedział. - Dostałaś...?

Skinęła głową.

- Tak, dziękuję. Jest bardzo ładny.

- Miałem nadzieję, że ci się spodoba... – odwrócił wzrok i westchnął. – Ja... Nie masz nic przeciwko temu? Że nagle jestem taki dla ciebie?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Jestem po prostu zaskoczona... To wszystko... Co Harry i Ron mogliby pomyśleć, gdyby...

- Rozumiesz, że muszę to ukrywać?... – powiedział szybko. – Nie żebym bał się stawić czoła twoim dwóm kumplom – wyszczerzył się. – Tylko, że... zbyt wiele jest do stracenia... Wiesz o czym mówię, prawda?

Skinęła głową, aczkolwiek nie była pewna, co to znaczy.

Ujął jej dłonie i przytrzymał je przez chwilę.

- Przepraszam, Hermiono. Że tak się zachowuję... Nic na to nie poradzę... To pierwszy... – potrząsnął głową i puścił jej ręce.

Uśmiechnęła się i stanęła na palcach, żeby pocałować go w policzek.

- Nie szkodzi – powiedziała i pocałowała go.

Czuł, jak mu uszy płoną przy najlżejszym dotknięciu jej skóry.

Jeszcze raz ujął jej twarz, tym razem delikatnie.

- Bądź moją, Hermiono.

Zamrugała i przytrzymała jego dłoń spoczywającą na jej twarzy.

- Malfoy... Draco... Minął tylko tydzień...

- Tydzień nie ma dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia... Jestem gotowy podjąć ryzyko... chodzi o ciebie, Hermiono. Tylko o ciebie... Być może to zabrzmi bezceremonialnie, zuchwale, może nawet arogancko, ale bądź moja, tak jak ja należę do ciebie, tak długo, jak istnieje czas, każdego dnia... – jego serce waliło i nie mógł uwierzyć, że powiedział to wszystko!

Skinęła głową raz.

Uśmiechnął się i pochylił, żeby pocałować dziewczynę, do której teraz wyłącznie należało jego serce.


	15. Chapter 15

Minęły już dwa tygodnie. Śnieg ciągle wisiał nad zamkiem i szalała epidemia grypy. Ron miał nieszczęście być jedną z ofiar.

- Naprawdę – mruczał. – I to właśnie teraz, kiedy mieliśmy zacząć treningi...

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie martw się, za bardzo pada. Nie chcielibyśmy teraz ćwiczyć...

- Gdzie Miona? – zapytał Ron, kichając.

Harry miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy Hermiona wpadła do skrzydła szpitalnego z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Cześć, Ron – powiedziała, podając mu kubek gorącego kakao. – Poprosiłam skrzaty kuchenne – jej głos opadł do szeptu.

- Super – syknął i chciwie złapał kubek.

Harry przyglądał się jej. Spojrzała na niego. Sytuacja ciągle była trochę niezręczna. Westchnęła i rzuciła się na Rona.

- Ostrożnie! – powiedziała władczym głosem. – Nie jest letnie.

Ron skinął głową, wywijając językiem.

- Racja.

Harry zaczął się śmiać.

- Będę przynosiła ci pracę domową – powiedziała Hermiona. – Mamy esej na weekend, McGonagall nam zadała.

- Czy ja nie mam zwolnienia? – wyjęczał Ron.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.

- Zdrowiej i to szybko.

Ron skinął głową, mamrocząc pod nosem.

- Nie wierzę! Praca domowa! Weekend? I jestem chory!

* * *

Hermiona pobiegła do dormitorium po płaszcz. Była odrobinę spóźniona. To będzie jej pierwsza randka z nim w Hogsmeade.

Wbiegła do holu wejściowego trochę zdyszana i chciała wyjść, gdy ktoś szturchnął ją mocno w ramię.

- Ej... – zaczęła.

- Uważaj, jak łazisz, szlamo – powiedział ktoś szorstko.

Pansy.

Nie odezwała się i przyglądała się Pansy, gdy ta powoli wysunęła się przed nią. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy ona też idzie do Hogsmeade. I serce jej zabiło mocniej. Być może Pansy wie. Przeczekała kilka minut w wejściu, żeby się upewnić. Pansy znikła z pola widzenia. Ale coś jej mówiło, że powinna uważać.

* * *

Dotarła do Hogsmeade i szła w kierunku małego zaułka, na lewo od głównych sklepów i barów. Widziała tylko biel. Jej oczy przeszukiwały krajobraz w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek śladu Draco. Może... Pansy go znalazła... i zatrzymała...

- Hej – odezwał się jakiś głos.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła go. Na szkolną szatę nałożył czarny golf.

- Hej. Myślałam, że...

- Że nie przyjdę. Nie zrezygnowałbym za żadne skarby świata... – roześmiał się i wziął ją za rękę. – Spacer?

Skinęła głową.

- Dokąd?

- O, gdzieś tutaj...

- Widziałam Pansy...

Uśmiechnął się.

- Znowu się zachowała jak suka w stosunku do ciebie?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Uderzyła mnie w ramię.

- Typowe.

- Czy ona wie? O...

- O nas? Nie. Kompletnie. Ale wie, że jestem w tobie zadurzony. Nie wie, że to coś więcej.

Policzki Hermiony poczerwieniały.

Dotarli do kolejnego zakrętu i Draco poprowadził, obejmując ją ramieniem. Uśmiechnął się i poczuł, jak coś się w nim budzi. To nie było pożądanie, wybaczcie. To było coś innego. Po raz pierwszy w życiu był naprawdę szczęśliwy, autentycznym szczęściem. To było prawdziwe.

Hermiona była prawdziwa.

Należał do niej.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i dostrzegła spokojny wyraz jego twarzy. Nie mogła nic na to poradzić, że ją to przyciągało. Było w tym coś ciepłego. I wiedziała, że to jest prawdziwe. Draco był prawdziwy.

- Hermiono... – zaczął.

- Hm?

- Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, prawda?

- Przeciwko czemu?

- Że cały czas chcę cię pocałować?

- To tylko zachcianka, Draco – powiedziała.

- OK. Pozwól, że ujmę to inaczej. Muszę cię pocałować.

Roześmiała się i pocałował ją w policzek. To był prosty pocałunek, ale czuła się kochana.

Oddała pocałunek, a on się uśmiechnął. Hermiona zobaczyła, jak bardzo był otwarty. Zachowywał się tak spokojnie, jakby był to tego przyzwyczajony, jakby byli razem od lat. Jakby była wszystkim, co się dla niego liczyło...

* * *

Oczy płonęły, wpatrując się intensywnie. To był idealny obrazek. To był znienawidzony widok. Jak on mógł! Jak ona mogła! Znienacka wydawali się doskonałą parą. Zazdrość, nienawiść... jednocześnie.

Oczywiście istniał sposób, żeby się rozprawić z nim i z nią...


	16. Chapter 16

- Cholera! – przeklął.

Ron spojrzał na niego znad swojej pracy domowej.

- Co cię gryzie, Harry?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Nic – wymamrotał.

Ron zmarszczył czoło.

- Pewnie grypa cię łapie.

- Nie, Ron – zabrzmiała krotka odpowiedź.

- Gdzie byłeś? Kiedy zostawiłeś mnie w szpitalu?

- Gdzieś.

Ron wzruszył ramionami i dalej pisał swój esej. Było całkiem cicho. Parę godzin wcześniej został zwolniony ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy wszedł Seamus.

- Hej! – zawołał.

Seamus klapnął na kanapie obok Rona.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Wybornie – odpowiedział Ron.

- Cześć, Harry – radośnie przywitał się Seamus.

Harry spojrzał sponad swojej książki i uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem.

- On ma zatwardzenie – powiedział Ron do Seamusa.

Harry uniósł brwi.

- Zatwardzenie?

Roześmieli się. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, potem od ucha do ucha.

- Zamknijcie się obydwaj!

- Teraz się uśmiechasz! – powiedział Ron. – Przekąska?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Cokolwiek.

Ron poklepał Harry'ego po plecach.

- Jeśli to z powodu dziewczyny, to współczuję.

To było coś więcej niż tylko dziewczyna. Ron mówił o Hermionie, ich najlepszej przyjaciółce. Ron dostałby szału, Harry był pewien. No więc siedział cicho. Szli do Wielkiej Sali, na przedobiadową przekąskę, tak jak Ron lubił.

Ron i Seamus gadali zawzięcie, a Harry szedł cicho za nimi. Wpatrywał się w podłogę. Utonął w myślach. Hermiona była tylko Hermioną. Hermiona była Hermioną. Teraz była dla niego wszystkim.

Przypomniał sobie ten moment, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jest dla niego kimś więcej, niż tylko przyjaciółką.

_Szli do Hogsmeade. Ron miał szlaban i został w zamku. Było zimno. Hermiona była owinięta czerwonym szalem, a ręce włożyła do kieszeni. Śmiali się z Malfoya, przypominając sobie stare, dobre czasy, kiedy fałszywy Szalonooki Moody zamienił go we fretkę, w ramach kary cielesnej. _

_- Gdyby został fretką, nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby siedział w nogach mojego łóżka – powiedział Harry._

_- Gdyby został fretką, pocałowałbym go – wykrzyknęła._

_- Uuu. Obrzydliwe. Tego już za dużo. _

_Znowu się roześmiali._

_Hermiona kichnęła._

_- Na zdrowie – powiedział, odwracając się do niej._

_Uśmiechnęła się._

_- O, masz coś pod okiem – wyciągnął do niej rękę. Strzepnął jakąś drobinkę, a kiedy to zrobił spojrzał jej w oczy. _

_Poczuł, jak serce mu się zatrzymuje. Milion myśli przebiegło mu przez głowę w tej sekundzie._

_- Harry? – jej głos wirował w jego głowie. _

_- Co?_

_- Już?_

_Mrugnął i skinął głową._

_- Tak._

_- Świetnie. Przez chwilę myślałam, że gdzieś odpłynąłeś._

_Roześmiał się, ale z tyłu jego umysłu śmiał się jeszcze ktoś. _

A jednak... Coś było nie w porządku, oprócz tego, że się w niej zakochał. Całkiem nie w porządku.

Nagle poczuł złość na Hermionę. Oczywiście, nie miał żadnego powodu. Nie wiedziała, co do niej czuł, ale nagle chciał ją nienawidzić, zranić ją, sprawić, żeby płakała. Zrobić coś, czego nigdy nie zrobił.

Westchnął. Już to robił. Był zakochany w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce. To było zakazane.

Faceci nie powinni się zakochiwać w swoich najlepszych przyjaciółkach. Harry nie powinien był zakochać się w Hermionie.

Dokonał niemożliwego.

Chciał to odwrócić, sprawić, żeby to uczucie go opuściło. Ona powoli raniła go, dusiła go powoli. Nie było dla niego powrotu.

- Co ja sobie wyobrażam? Przecież nie stawiam czoła śmierci! - wymamrotał.

- Harry? - Ron patrzył na niego z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy. - Gadasz do siebie. Wiedziałeś?

Harry mrugnął. Seamus rozmawiał z Justynem kilka metrów dalej.

Potrząsnął energicznie głową.

- Sory, stary... Plany treningu quidditcha.

- No, dobra - odetchnął Ron. - Naprawdę, od paru dni zachowywałeś się dziwnie. Szczerze mówiąc, od czasu balu.

- Że co? - w oczach Harry'ego zapłonęło światełko alarmowe.

- Nic...

- Powiedz mi.

- No... nic, naprawdę...

- Ron - powiedział z rozdrażnieniem.

- No, dobra. Po balu zauważyłem, że od czasu do czasu wpadasz w ponury nastrój, mówisz do siebie, marszczysz brwi. Patrzę na ciebie i wiem, że nie mówisz mi czegoś, co powinienem wiedzieć. Jakbyś zobaczył coś okropnego. Na przykład Hermionę całującą Crabbe'a albo Goyle'a, albo jeszcze gorzej, Malfoya! - roześmiał się. - Ble!

- Ron, bo zwymiotuję - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Wydaje mi się... Nic, po prostu jestem głupi.

- Nie bądź. Hermionie się to nie spodoba - Ron znowu się roześmiał.

- Racja - odpowiedział Harry, podczas gdy Seamus dołączył do nich.

"Hermionie się to nie spodoba... racja." pomyślał Harry gorzko.


	17. Chapter 17

Każdego tygodnia Hermiona dostawała coś od Draco. W małych paczuszkach, ale nie mogłaby być bardziej wzruszona.

Małe czekoladki w ozdobnych pudełkach, złote pióro ze swoimi inicjałami, które migotały, gdy padło na nie światło, różę w swojej torbie po lekcjach... Robił to wszystko w tajemnicy i Hermiona widziała, że jego to też uszczęśliwia. Jakby nigdy nie czuł się bardziej wygodnie ze swoją nowym wcieleniem.

Hermiona, oczywiście, odwzajemniała to, na swoje własne, proste sposoby. W większości były to liściki, które go rozśmieszały. Kiedyś, gdy widziała, że siedzi ponury na lekcji Astronomii, magicznie i niezauważalnie umieściła w jego torbie kartkę z ruszającym się komicznym obrazkiem, przedstawiającym jego, śliniącego się na widok ich profesorki. Gdy Draco zauważył rysunek po kilku minutach, roześmiał się na głos i nauczycielka prawie wlepiła mu szlaban. Sytuację uratował Blaise, który szybko wymyślił jakąś wymówkę, że niby Pansy przypadkiem złapała Draco za udo.

Pansy zamarła i miała sztylety w oczach, gdy spojrzała na niego, ale Blaise tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Hermiona czuła, jak uśmiech wpełza jej na twarz, dopóki nie zauważyła, że Harry, który siedział obok niej, lekko zmarszczył czoło, jak gdyby zastanawiał się, dlaczego uśmiecha się z powodu jakiś ślizgońskich spraw.

Czasem wymykali się po lekcjach aż do obiadu, obydwoje wymyślali jakieś dostatecznie wiarygodne wymówki na każdą swoją randkę. Mimo że spędzali razem tylko po pół godziny w ciągu tygodnia i około godziny w sobotę i niedzielę, byli zadowoleni, że mają chociaż tyle.

Ciężko było to utrzymać w tajemnicy, ale obydwoje uważali, że było warto.

* * *

Któregoś dnia Draco miał trening quidditcha ze swoją drużyną, gdy Harry, Ron, reszta drużyny i Hermiona przyszli na boisko.

- Co do...! – zaczął Ron, wściekły.

- Malfoy, wydaje mi się, że ja zarezerwowałem boisko na dzisiaj – powiedział Harry bardzo opanowanym głosem.

Draco uniósł brew, starając się nie patrzeć na Hermionę. Z łatwością wpadł w swoją drugą osobowość.

- Jakie to ma teraz znaczenie, bliznowaty? Wczoraj zarezerwowałem boisko na to popołudnie, mamy też nowego ścigającego do przetrenowania. Znasz go, prawda? – wskazał na ponurego, chudego chłopaka z tępym spojrzeniem i szyderczo wykrzywionymi ustami.

- Szóstoklasista... – wyszeptała Ginny.

- Dokładnie – warknął Draco. – Znajdź sobie inne miejsce, żeby ćwiczyć swoje nędzne zagrywki.

Harry zacisnął szczęki.

Draco musiał się tak zachowywać. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na utratę twarzy wobec swojej drużyny. W końcu chodziło o jego reputację. I nie śmiał spojrzeć na Hermionę.

Hermiona to rozumiała i nie odzywała się. W końcu quidditch nie był jej specjalnością. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że Draco musi się zachowywać w ten sposób, jak dupek, żeby zachować pozory.

- Dołożymy wam na boisku – gryfoński ścigający odezwał się głośno.

- Spróbujcie – odpowiedział szyderczo Draco. – Zobaczymy, co jeszcze bliznowaty potrafi wyczarować.

- Nie marnujmy czasu... – zaczął Harry, odwracając się.

Draco uśmiechnął się. Następne zwycięstwo.

- W końcu gorące powietrze nie służy naszej grze – zakończył Harry.

Gryfońska drużyna roześmiała się głośno i Hermiona także się uśmiechnęła. Draco spojrzał z wściekłością na swoich zawodników, którzy uśmiechali się lub powstrzymywali uśmiechy.

- Z czego się cieszycie? – warknął.

* * *

Harry bezlitośnie doprowadził swoją drużynę na skraj łez i kłótni po tym incydencie. Ćwiczyli na pustych grządkach warzywnych Hagrida, które były wystarczająco płaskie i szerokie, żeby mogli nad nimi latać, pomimo mroźnej pogody.

- Powiedziałem ci, żebyś leciał dookoła, Ron! – powiedział ze złością Harry.

- Co się z tobą dzieje? – zapytała Ginny.

- Jestem kapitanem, macie robić, co mówię!

- Harry! – zaczął następny ścigający.

- Natychmiast!

Ron spojrzał z wściekłością na Harry'ego.

- Stary... Nie wiem, co w ciebie wstąpiło, ale lepiej się uspokój, zanim ja...

- Zanim co!

- Zanim cię kopnę w dupę! – zagrzmiał Ron. Gestem wskazał Harry'emu, żeby zszedł na ziemię.

Harry podążył za nim na dół, podczas gdy reszta graczy została w powietrzu, zbyt wysoko, żeby usłyszeć ich rozmowę.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał Ron, nabierając powietrza.

- Nic – powiedział Harry, rozdrażniony.

- Nie podoba mi się, że traktujesz nas w ten sposób...

- Hej, jeśli chcesz wygrać... Ja chcę...

- To nie to... To do ciebie niepodobne... To znaczy, wiem, jak poważnie traktujesz quidditch, ale dzisiaj... Nie panujesz nad sobą...

- To, że chcę, żeby nasza drużyna grała lepiej, nie znaczy, że nie panuję nad sobą.

- Coś ukrywasz... Znowu masz te sny o Wiesz-Kim?

- Nie! – powiedział Harry. – Nie zawracaj sobie głowy!

Ron zmarszczył czoło.

- Na dzisiaj kończę! – warknął głośno.

Reszta podążyła za jego przykładem. Jeden po drugim, opuścili grządki.

W końcu została tylko Hermiona, która przyglądała się z oddali. Powoli podeszła do Harry'ego, bojąc się, że na nią też może się rozzłościć.

- Harry – zaczęła.

- Czego! – powiedział. Jego zielone oczy rzuciły na nią płomienie.

Wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

- Dlaczego? Co się stało? Byłeś taki rozdrażniony przez kilka ostatnich dni...

- Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? – powiedział oschle.

- Skoro twoja drużyna cię opuściła, to chyba ma! – powiedziała w końcu. Jej policzki i uszy płonęły. Walczyła, żeby odzyskać panowanie nad sobą, bojąc się, że może nie wytrzymać i trzasnąć go w twarz.

Harry w końcu odetchnął głęboko.

- Jestem takim idiotą!...

- Mało powiedziane!

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Przeproszę później.

- Ale... – zaczęła Hermiona.

Spojrzał na nią chłodno.

Coś w jego zielonych oczach powiedziało jej, żeby się powstrzymała. Był zły. Widziała to w jego oczach. Nagle miała ochotę się rozpłakać, nie znając nawet powodu jego irytacji. Rzucił jej ostatnie, pełne wściekłości, spojrzenie.

W jego pięknych, zielonych oczach nigdy nie było więcej złości, więcej groźby.

Odszedł. Wiatr burzył jego ciemne włosy.

Hermiona stała pod uschniętym drzewem z płonącymi policzkami, z oczami pełnymi łez. Nienawidził jej. Nagle poczuła się zraniona. I nie wiedziała, dlaczego jej nienawidził.

Gdyby tylko wiedziała.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry wszedł do dormitorium. Ron siedział na brzegu swojego łóżka, zdejmując przemoczone śniegiem buty.

Harry westchnął.

- Ron... – zaczął.

- Czego! – zapytał Ron, rozzłoszczony .

- Przepraszam...

- Przepraszam! Właśnie zepsułeś porządny trening swoją dupkowatością!

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał jakiego słowa użył Ron.

- To coś nowego...

- Nie przeginaj! Naprawdę, co się z tobą dzieje? Wiem, że bardzo chcesz wygrać – mówimy o Malfoyu. Puchoni nie mają szans, Krukoni są o kilka punktów za Ślizgonami. Jesteśmy prawie równo ze Ślizgonami, ale to nie znaczy... Do jasnej cholery, Harry!

Harry westchnął i usiadł na łóżku naprzeciwko Rona.

- Obiecuję, stary, powiem ci... we właściwym czasie...

- Ach! A więc ukrywałeś coś przede mną? I przed Hermioną?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Mam teraz problem...

- Jasne, problem z zatwardzeniem? Jeśli chodzi o dziewczynę, to współczuję, ale nie będę się dwa razy zastanawiał, tylko skopię ci tyłek, jeśli jeszcze raz się tak zachowasz.

Harry skinął głową.

- Obiecuję, żadnej „dupkowatości" – zachichotał.

Ron uśmiechnął się odrobinę.

- Dotrzymaj obietnicy, dupku.

Harry skinął głową i roześmiał się.

* * *

Draco szedł do zamku. Sam, bo zakończył trening wcześniej niż zamierzał. Był w paskudnym nastroju. Cała jego drużyna zauważyła. Może nie wyspał się porządnie, skoro wkurzyła go sama obecność Pottera i jego komentarze. 

Na ramieniu niósł byle jak opartą miotłę, Błyskawicę 3000, kupioną przez jego kochających rodziców kilka miesięcy temu, jako prezent urodzinowy. Spojrzał na zamek, który wyglądał groźnie na tle zmierzchającego nieba. W wielu oknach i wieżyczkach delikatnie migotały światła.

I zastanawiał się, co robiła Hermiona.

Widział jej reakcję na wszystko, co się działo. Widział jej ostrożne spojrzenie, mimo że mówił sobie, żeby nie patrzeć na nią dłużej niż dwie sekundy. Czuł, jak nadchodził gniew. Harry Potter i reszta Gryfonów potrafili go łatwo zdenerwować, tak jak Hermiona kiedyś.

Kiedyś.

Zabawne, jak czas zamienił nienawiść w coś innego. Zabawne, jak Hermiona kiedyś nic dla niego nie znaczyła, a teraz była wszystkim. Tak, jak w tych historiach, które kiedyś czytał i które wyśmiewał.

Zachowywał się jak dziecko przemienione jakąś bezcenną sztuczką magiczną.

Hermiona była jego bezcennym... Co się z nim działo!

- Muszę do tego podejść w dojrzały sposób. Przecież to nie jest mój pierwszy związek... No cóż, może... ona jest moją pierwszą... poważną... naprawdę... – powiedział sobie.

Hermiona.

I uśmiechnął się, nie potrafiąc ukryć tego, co czuł.

- Draco – powiedział ktoś.

Jego uśmiech zniknął, zamiast niego pojawił się grymas, jakby nigdy się nie uśmiechał ani o niej nie myślał.

- Pansy... – zaczął zmęczonym głosem. Traktował ją z pewnym szacunkiem, w końcu była czarownicą czystej krwi, przyjaciółką rodziny i była bogata – Pansy.

- Trening zakończony przed szóstą? – zapytała, a jej dziewczęcy głos ociekał trucizną.

Skinął głową i ...

- Pójdę z tobą do zamku...

- Świetnie – powiedział krótko.

Obydwoje milczeli, a to było coś, czego Pansy nie robiła nigdy przedtem. Nagle zdenerwowało to Draco. Coś się szykowało. O co, do diabła, chodziło!

- Co ukrywasz? – zapytał nagle.

Pansy spojrzała na niego niewinnymi oczami. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie wiem...

- Znam cię – powiedział Draco. – Coś ukrywasz. Cokolwiek to jest, jeżeli wejdziesz mi w drogę...

- Albo w romans? – wypaliła.

Draco wyśmiał ją.

- Romans? Bzdura.

- Jasne – powiedziała Pansy. – Od kiedy dowiedziałam się, że zakochałeś się w tej szlamie...

Draco zmrużył oczy.

- Kiedy tylko się zorientowałam, zastanawiałam się, kiedy ją omotasz i złamiesz jej serce, tak jak wszystkich innych, tak jak...

- Tak jak twoje? – uniósł brew. – Czy nigdy nie wbijesz sobie do tej tępej głowy, że nigdy cię nie prosiłem...

- Draco... wiesz, że nie jest mi łatwo przestać cię kochać...

- Skończ z tym! Nie chcę tego słuchać! – powiedział zirytowany.

Pansy zrobiła smutną minę.

Draco uniósł rękę z obrzydzeniem.

- Na smarki Merlina...

- Draco... proszę! Gdybyś tylko dał mi szansę, żeby cię kochać... gdybyś mógł mnie kochać – chociaż przez chwilę i zapomnieć o niej, przecież to nie będzie długo trwało... Zawsze rezygnujesz po kilku tygodniach... Gdybyś tylko...!

- Później – machnął ręką odprawiając ją.

Pansy wpatrywała się w jego oddalającą się postać. Jeszcze pożałuje!

* * *

Ron zajadał kolację ze smakiem. 

- Gdzie jest Hermiona? – zapytał Harry'ego.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem.

- Ty ją widziałeś ostatni, co nie? – zapytał.

Harry skinął głową, nie potrafiąc skłamać.

- No i?

- No i co?

- Była na ciebie zła? Bo my wszyscy byliśmy...

Harry przeprosił swoją drużynę tuż przed obiadem. Niechętnie przyjęli przeprosiny, ale teraz uśmiechali się i śmiali się przy obiedzie, jakby nic się nie stało.

- No, była... Pewnie jeszcze się piekli... – zaczął Harry.

Ron skinął głową, popijając sok dyniowy.

- Typowe.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Czuł się okropnie znowu kłamiąc Ronowi. Ale jeszcze gorzej się czuł myśląc o Hermionie. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był dla niej taki szorstki. W ciągu tych wszystkich lat ich przyjaźni nigdy nie zachował się tak podle wobec niej. Oczywiście, czasem się kłócili, ale z błahych powodów i sprzeczek o Voldemorta i tych wszystkich rzeczy związanych z quidditchem i jego blizną. Nigdy nie był na nią zły, bo darzył ją innym uczuciem.

No, teraz już tak.

- Wiesz co, Ron... – zaczął. - Zapomniałem o czymś... Zaraz wracam...

Ron podniósł spojrzenie i skinął głową.

- Tylko wracaj szybko.

Harry wypadł z Wielkiej Sali. Jego wszystkie myśli były skoncentrowane na Hermionie.


	19. Chapter 19

Gdy tylko Draco był pewien, że Pansy była daleko (naprawdę daleko), zawrócił w kierunku boiska, mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam Hermionę. Ruszył truchtem, zostawiając obłoczki pary w zimnym powietrzu. Słońce szybko niknęło.

Nie było jej tam. Westchnął i zawrócił do zamku.

To nie było zbyt dobre popołudnie. Może była w bibliotece? Zawsze była w bibliotece. Postanowił pójść skrótem przez ogród warzywny.

I tam ją zobaczył. Samą. Opartą o stare, uschnięte drzewo. Płaczącą?

- Hermiono... – zaczął, podchodząc do niej. Nie musiała nic mówić.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego oczami w czerwonych obwódkach, na różowych policzkach miała ślady łez. Potrząsnęła głową i wróciła spojrzeniem na pokrytą śniegiem ziemię.

- Przeziębisz się, jeżeli będziesz tu stała... – powiedział w końcu, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłby powiedzieć.

Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, nie odzywając się. Śnieg zaskrzypiał pod jej butami.

- Jeżeli to z powodu tej małej sprzeczki pomiędzy twoimi przyjaciółmi i mną... Przepraszam... Czy to było aż tak nieprzyjemne?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie... Nie było... Tylko, że... Harry...

Draco uniósł spojrzenie, zaniepokojony.

- Co Harry?

- Nic.

- Powiedz mi... – powiedział, hamując się. – Proszę. – „Proszę" zabrzmiało znacznie łagodniej.

Westchnęła i otarła łzę swetrem.

- Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby był na mnie taki zły... Myślałam... Nie wiem dlaczego...

Ujął ją za ramię.

- Hej, nie przejmuj się. Wszyscy miewają huśtawki nastrojów, nawet Bliznowaty... to znaczy Potter...

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Podle, Draco, bardzo podle...

- Sorry, słonko. Po prostu jestem sobą. – odpowiedział ze śmiechem. Dalej starał się ją rozweselić. – Mam coś... Miałem zamiar ci to dać...

Uśmiechnęła się słodko-gorzko.

- Draco... To za dużo, naprawdę... Nie mogę... Zachowujesz się trochę jak... Don Kichot...

- Don Kichot? – roześmiał się głośno i stanął obok niej, opierając się o martwe drzewo. – Naprawdę, powinnaś już mnie znać...

- Znam cię – odpowiedziała. – Jesteś młody, zuchwały, obiecujący...

Uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się.

- Ach, znasz mnie aż tak dobrze? Po niecałych dwóch miesiącach?

Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na pokrytą śniegiem ziemię.

- Uważam też, że jesteś charyzmatyczny i mądry... i sarkastyczny, ale zabawny...

Roześmiał się głośno.

- Cholera, naprawdę jesteś dobra!

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Coraz lepiej cię poznaję, prawda?

- Bardziej, niż zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę – odpowiedział. – Może to dlatego... – urwał.

- Co?

- Nic. – Wyciągnął dłoń. – Widzisz to?

Hermiona przyjrzała się i zmarszczyła czoło.

- Jest pusta...

- Tak ci się wydaje – odpowiedział. – Dotknij swojej szyi.

- Co?

- Powiedziałem „dotknij swojej szyi".

- Głupio się czuję – odpowiedziała, ale posłuchała. Poczuła srebrny łańcuszek na szyi... jej palce powędrowały wzdłuż niego i natrafiły na coś.

Oczy jej się rozszerzyły i szybko zdjęła łańcuszek.

Jej oczy błyszczące w gasnącym świetle powiedziały wszystko. Spojrzała na Draco, a potem znów na ozdobę na łańcuszku.

Westchnęła lekko.

- Stwierdziłem, że dzisiaj będzie odpowiedni dzień, żeby ci to dać – zaczął. - Dodać coś do tego prostego łańcuszka.

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. To naprawdę było zbyt dużo.

Wpatrywała się w łańcuszek, zastanawiając się jak... co... dlaczego!...

To był wisiorek o skomplikowanym wzorze, również srebrny, w kształcie płatka śniegu, z niewielkim, szmaragdowozielonym kamieniem pośrodku. Błyszczał, jakby miał w środku jakąś ciecz, która tańczyła, gdy go trzymała w ręku.

- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć... – zaczęła.

Uśmiechnął się.

- Może „dziękuję"?

- Dziękuję – powiedziała automatycznie.

- I pocałunek?

- Czy to trochę nie za dużo?

Udał, że robi kwaśną minę i uniósł brew. Roześmiała się i pocałowała go w policzek. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Zawsze lubił dawać jej prezenty. Dawało mu to poczucie wolności, przynależności, sprawiało, że czuł się lubiany... kochany, za każdym razem, gdy widział, jak jej twarz rozjaśnia się, gdy dostawała jego drobne prezenty.

- Tylko tyle? – powiedział z udawanym rozżaleniem na twarzy.

- Draco!

Ale stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w usta, a Draco odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Nagle puściła go, a jej oczy rozszerzyła panika.

- Harry... – szepnęła.


	20. Chapter 20

Stał z oczami pozbawionymi wyrazu. Zacisnął jedną pięść.

Hermiona wypuściła powietrze, a jej ręka powędrowała do otwartych, trzęsących się ust.

- Harry... – zaczęła.

Harry cofnął się o krok, wpatrując się z wściekłością w Draco. Napięcie w jego oczach szybko zmieniło się w irytację, a potem niesmak. Jego oczy powędrowały do Hermiony.

Powoli pokręcił głową, robiąc kolejny krok do tyłu.

- Harry, ja... – Hermionę zatchnęło.

Harry rzucił jej spojrzenie, które krzyczało „dlaczego!" i nie mogła się poruszyć. Czuła się jak sparaliżowana. A więc wiedział? O niej i wszystkim? Nic dziwnego, że tak nagle się zmienił! A teraz... widząc Draco i ją razem!

- Nie ma potrzeby wyjaśniać – powiedział zimno. Wszystkie jego myśli na temat pogodzenia zniknęły w ciągu sekundy. On ją całował! Nie!... Ona całowała jego i to chętnie! Świat zwariował! Ale ona go całowała i to wystarczyło, aby napędzić jego rosnącą wściekłość.

Ona go całowała! Co się z nią działo! Czy to przeznaczenie? To, że kłótnia z drużyną skończyła się tym! Przeprosił Rona i resztę, i miał zamiar przeprosić ją!

Nagle poczuł, że nie zasługiwała na to. To ona powinna go przeprosić!

Hermiona zrobiła krok do przodu, mając nadzieję, że kolana się pod nią nie ugną, że nie upadnie. Wiedziała, że przeraźliwie się trzęsie.

Widział wszystko. Była tego pewna. Co teraz pomyśli! Że robiła coś za jego i Rona plecami, nie mając zamiaru im powiedzieć.

Jego zielone oczy zrobiły się bardziej wrogie i zimne, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

- Harry... – spróbowała znowu.

Harry zostawił ich bez jednego słowa. Hermiona poczuła, że krew odpływa jej z twarzy i rąk. Opadła na zimną ziemię, trzęsąc się i patrząc za oddalającą się sylwetką Harry'ego.

Może już wiedział o nich od dawna i po prostu chciał zaczekać na odpowiedni moment, żeby ich złapać... żeby ją złapać na gorącym uczynku.

Poczuła ręce na ramionach.

- Widziałeś? – spojrzała na niego załzawionymi oczami.

Skinął głową.

- Widziałem.

- Draco, on mnie znienawidzi.

- Nie tak bardzo jak mnie.

- O, Boże, - westchnęła, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ja...

Draco wiedział, że nie może nic zrobić w tej chwili. Nie mógł po prostu pobiec za Harrym i wyjaśnić wszystko bez narażenia się na oberwanie głowy albo czegoś innego najpierw.

* * *

Harry wpadł do pustego dormitorium z szaleńczo bijącym sercem. Chciał w coś walnąć, kogoś skrzywdzić! Ale miał wrażenie, że jedynym, który został skrzywdzony, był on sam.

Jak mógł być tak głupi! To była dobra lekcja! Hermiona nigdy nie była mu pisana! Co jeszcze nie oznaczało, że miała się prowadzać z jakimś palantem ze Slytherinu! Z Malfoyem!

Z pieprzonym Draco Malfoyem!

I Hermiona! Była za mądra na to! Zbyt mądra dla niego! I pojawiły się makabryczne myśli: jak dusi Malfoya gołymi rękoma, jak zheksował Malfoya aż mu wnętrzności wypłynęły, jak rzucił na niego Cruciatusa.

Jak to się, do diabła, stało! Chciał jej właśnie wtedy wyznać dlaczego zachowywał się tak dziwnie, odtwarzał sobie w myślach tę scenę od nowa, ćwiczył swoją kwestię – a teraz to!

Całowała go! Pocałowała Malfoya! Nic dziwnego...! Okłamywała go cały czas, nawet Ronowi nie powiedziała o swoich igraszkach ze ślizgońskim królem efekciarzy!

Poczuł się zdradzony przez własną przyjaciółkę! I pomyśleć, że uważał, że się w niej zakochał!

„Co ja, do cholery, myślałem! Że się w niej zakochałem! Wiedziałem, że to zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe! Jestem głupi! Ze wszystkich lal musiałem akurat wybrać najgorszą! Musiałem zakochać się w kimś, o kim wiedziałem, że nigdy...!" myślał wściekły, siadając na krawędzi łóżka i uderzając dłonią w czoło.

Harry miał wrażenie, że coś w nim zaraz wybuchnie. Bolało go za każdym razem, gdy w myślach powracała scena całujących się Hermiony i Draco. Całujących się Hermiony i Draco. Całujących się. Oni się całowali!

Byli cholerną parą, prawdopodobnie od czasu balu bożonarodzeniowego, a on był zbyt zaślepiony, żeby zauważyć, że Hermiona wymknęła się, żeby obściskiwać się z tym skurczybykiem!

Miał ochotę zabić Malfoya! Czy już o tym myślał? Być może, ale ta myśl podobała mu się w dalszym ciągu.

To był błąd! Zakochać się w niej. Nigdy nie powinien był sobie na to pozwolić! I w tym momencie Harry przysiągł pokonać Slytherin i zobaczyć, jak Draco łyka błoto i śnieg!

* * *

Pansy szła sama ciemnym korytarzem do Wielkiej Sali. Czuła się zraniona, jak zwykle, i odrzucona, jak zwykle. Wiedziała, że jest wystarczająco ładna, żeby móc występować u boku Draco. Była jego przyjaciółką dłużej, niż podejrzewała, że to możliwe.

Nie chciała by o niej myślano, jako o dziewczynie, która wiecznie podążała za Draco Malfoyem. Zasługiwała na to, żeby pojawić się u jego boku.

Wyobrażała sobie, jak by to było być jego żoną, wychowywać jego dzieci... W końcu z nim przeżyła swój pierwszy raz, kiedy miała piętnaście lat i wiedziała do czego był zdolny w łóżku i poza nim.

Znała Draco od ósmego roku życia, więc było to właściwie naturalne, że uległa jego czarowi, pomimo jego ciągłych warknięć i krzywych spojrzeń.

Wiedziała, że Draco ją szanuje, ponieważ ma wysokie mniemanie o jej rodzicach i dlatego, że była czystej krwi, ale to wszystko. Draco nigdy by na nią nie spojrzał w inny sposób. A ona ciągle nie potrafiła tego zaakceptować, pomimo tego, że minęło już dziewięć lat od kiedy zadeklarowała mu swoją niegasnącą miłość.

Jej _ego_ na tym cierpiało. Nie mogła znieść tego, że została wymieniona na mugolską czarownicę, na szlamę. Zastanawiała się, czy Draco w końcu wyznał Hermionie swoje uczucia. Szlama prawdopodobnie łyknie to, jak wszystkie inne dziewczyny. Hermiona nie zasługiwała na Draco, a ona tak. Była więcej niż lojalna. Zasługiwała na Draco.

Zauważyła postać kilkanaście metrów przed sobą.

- Blaise! – zawołała.

- Co? – zapytał, kiedy do niego podeszła.

- Widziałeś Draco? – zapytała zalotnie.

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, - odpowiedział. – Albo biega za swoją nową miłością, albo jest z Crabbem i Goylem. Dziwne, że go nie widziałaś.

- Widziałam... jakiś czas temu... był wtedy w złym humorze, – odpowiedziała.

- Z tobą na karku? Nie dziwię się. Już ma wystarczająco dużo na głowie.

Brew powędrowała do góry.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Po pierwsze, Hermiona nie może być jego, po drugie, zauważyłem Nocnika... – zatrzymał się i roześmiał. – Nic. Cześć.

Pansy pomachała mu, ale kółka w jej ślizgońskim umyśle kręciły się szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógł podejrzewać.


	21. Chapter 21

Była leniwa niedziela. Harry poszedł nad jezioro pod pretekstem oczyszczenia umysłu i zastanowienia się nad strategiami na zbliżający się mecz. Tak naprawdę chciał oczyścić umysł z wszelkich myśli o Hermionie.

Nie widział jej od wczoraj. Specjalnie unikał miejsc, gdzie mógłby ją spotkać. Ron był zajęty obijaniem się w dormitorium i wcinaniem czekoladowych żab i dropsów cytrynowych. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zwykle.

A Harry zastanawiał się, gdzie mogła być teraz Hermiona.

Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

"Cholera, przestań! Przestań, Harry!" upomniał siebie.

Szedł wzdłuż brzegu jeziora. Zmarszczył brwi widząc niechcianą osobę. Zawrócił.

- Potter!

Oczy mu gniewnie błysnęły.

- Czego chcesz?

Podeszła do niego niepewnym krokiem.

- Porozmawiać z tobą.

- Świat oszalał, – wymamrotał. – Słuchaj, idź pozawracać głowę komuś innemu.

- Gdybyś tylko...

- Skończ natychmiast. – Harry odwrócił się, żeby odejść.

- Jak by ci się podobało, gdyby Hermiona była twoja? – zapytała.

Harry poderwał głowę. Odwrócił się znowu do niej.

- Co powiedziałaś?

- Słyszałeś.

Harry zamarł. Wbił spojrzenie w błękitne źrenice Pansy. Szukał złej woli i ją znalazł. Jednak nie potrafił wyjaśnić skąd mogła wiedzieć. W głowie odezwał się dzwonek alarmowy. Coś mu mówiło, że powinien trzymać się od niej z daleka. Ale... ona wiedziała!

Zaczęła niecierpliwie tupać nogą, czekając na odpowiedź.

- No, jak? Nie mam całego dnia!

- Co w ciebie wstąpiło? – zapytał powoli. – Skąd...

- Widziałam cię – powiedziała po prostu. – Inaczej na nią patrzysz. Wiem, w końcu jestem kobietą.

- Co z tego będziesz miała?

Uśmiechnęła się. Był zainteresowany. Miała sukinkota w garści. Przysunęła się bliżej.

- Och, przecież wiesz - powiedziała. – Draco...

Harry uniósł brew.

- Draco? Insynuujesz, że...

- Hm... Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że... Draco zainteresował się obecną miłością twojego życia - być może właśnie w tej chwili do niej startuje.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. To nieprawda. Pansy starała się uderzyć we właściwą strunę. Wiedział do czego to prowadziło.

- Ręka rękę myje... – wymamrotał.

- Dokładnie, Potter.

Harry znowu zmarszczył brwi. Co on, do diabła, robił! Gryfoni nie omawiają podłych planów ze Ślizgonami. I to z Pansy! Ale... wiedziała coś, czego on nie wiedział... może gdyby udało mu się wydusić z niej trochę informacji?...

- Powiedz mi, co wiesz – powiedział cicho.

Pansy śmiała się w duchu. Miała go w garści. Głupi, łatwowierny gryfoński chłopiec z blizną. Niech poczeka aż ona upora się z Hermioną! Uda jej się upiec dwie gryfońskie pieczenie przy jednym ogniu.

- No, więc... – zaczęła powoli, jak gdyby chciała się z nim podrażnić. – Cóż ja takiego wiem...

Widziała, jak Harry zaciska szczęki czekając, aż powie coś więcej.

- Co ja wiem... hm... Wszystko, co na razie wiem, hmm... Wszystko, co ci na razie powiem, to że Draco planował poprosić Hermionę, żeby z nim chodziła...

- A skąd niby miałabyś to wiedzieć? Przecież widzę, że on nie może nawet znieść twojej obecności...

- Gówno cię to obchodzi! Mam swoje źródła. Ślizgoni mają swoje sposoby – warknęła. – Pamiętaj, że nie tylko ja na tym skorzystam. Możesz ocalić honor swojego Domu. Jestem pewna, że nikt w tej szkole nie pochwaliłby głupiego związku lwa z wężem.

Znowu zmarszczył brwi. Pansy umiała przekonywać... Nie zaszkodziłoby zagrać w jej grę. Pansy mogłaby mu się przydać. I dowiedziałby się dużo więcej na temat swoich podejrzeń.

* * *

Harry wrócił do zamku po ponad godzinnej rozmowie z Pansy. Zrobił coś niewyobrażalnego. Czy to była zdrada Hermiony? Może kochał ją za bardzo i nie chciał widzieć, jak zostanie zraniona, jeśli Draco uda się pozyskać jej względy i potraktuje ją jako dziewczynę miesiąca.

Jak miał to zrobić? Czy odważy się wprowadzić plan w życie? Opuściła go pewność co tego, co zrobił. To się stało tak szybko, w tajemnicy, nawet przed Ronem. Ale musiał dopaść Draco, dopilnować, żeby Hermiona nie wpadła w jego szpony i być może zemścić się na Pansy, _gdyby_ skrzywdziła Hermionę w jakikolwiek sposób. Był pewien, że mogła to zrobić.

* * *

Pansy weszła do kompletnie pustego pokoju wspólnego.

- Gdzie, do diabła, wszystkich wywiało? – mruknęła. W kominku płonął ogień.

Dostrzegła postać schodzącą po schodach. Draco we własnej osobie.

Draco przeszedł obok niej.

- Harry Potter wie – powiedziała nagle.

Draco zamarł na środku pokoju wspólnego.

- Co?... – zaczął.

- Harry Potter wie na kim ci zależy – powiedziała.

Draco parsknął.

- Litości...

- To prawda. Słyszałam, jak rozmawiali. On i Łasica.

- Co?

- Tylko tyle jesteś w stanie powiedzieć? – zakpiła, podchodząc bliżej.

- Odsuń się – ostrzegł niskim głosem. Od razu posłuchała. – Powiedz mi wszystko, co usłyszałaś. Natychmiast.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie usiądziesz?

- Nie – odpowiedział. – Nie usiądę. Nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w twoich gierkach.

- Pożałujesz tego, kiedy Harry sprzątnie ci ją sprzed nosa, a ona już nigdy na ciebie nie spojrzy – przestała udawać, że ją to nie interesuje.

- Słucham?

- Dobrze usłyszałeś. Nie ty jeden ganiasz za szlamą...

- Nie nazywaj jej tak – powiedział od razu.

- Że niby jak? Szlama? To prawda, a ty mówiłeś to tak często. Robiłeś sobie jaja z tej mugolskiej suki...

- Przestań! – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Jestem pewna, że nigdy nie byłeś w nikim tak zakochany, a teraz twój wróg numer jeden wie o twoim małym romansie. – roześmiała, a jej śmiech zabrzmiał gorzko w uszach Draco.

Draco przyglądał się jej z nienawiścią. Nigdy nie czuł tak niewiele szacunku dla niej. Chciał ją skrzywdzić, poważnie, zanim ona skrzywdzi Hermionę.

Pansy przyglądała mu się, starając się odpowiednio dobrać słowa, którymi chciała go uderzyć. Potem się uśmiechnęła.

- O! Draco, – powiedziała obracając się, - na wypadek, gdybyś chciał wiedzieć – Harry zainteresował się twoją bogdanką...

Draco parsknął.

- Coś nowego.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Planuje swój ruch, a ty przegrasz.

Draco skrzywił się i minął ją.

- Jasne.

Pansy patrzyła, jak się oddala.

Punkt dla Pansy.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermiona właśnie czytała książkę w dormitorium, gdy do okna zastukała sowa. Na liście było jej imię napisane ręką Draco. Szybko otworzyła. Pismo było nieporządne, jakby się spieszył.

„Spotkaj się ze mną na tym samym rozwidleniu, za Hogsmeade. Podpisano, D."

Tylko tyle. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. Może zatęsknił za nią tak szybko? Zdecydował się ją pocieszyć jeszcze raz?

Harry nie odezwał się do niej od dwóch dni i, jak Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, omijał ją, wymyślając kiepskie wymówki na użytek Rona, ku jego wielkiemu rozdrażnieniu. Ron zaczął narzekać, że Harry załamuje się pod presją nadchodzącego meczu ze Ślizgonami.

Hermiona złapała płaszcz i szybko pomaszerowała w kierunku Hogsmeade, ściskając w ręku małą paczuszkę. Wyobraziła sobie uśmiech na jego twarzy, kiedy to zobaczy. To prawda, że ciągle bolało ją nieporozumienie pomiędzy nią a Harrym, ale dopóki był ktoś, kto ją pocieszał (i kogo przy okazji kochała), jakoś przez to przejdzie. Dzisiaj będzie musiała mu podziękować za wszystko, co dla niej zrobił i co jej dał.

Śnieg leżał grubą warstwą i posuwała się z pewnym trudem. Była prawie bez tchu, kiedy dotarła do Hogsmeade. Nie było tu dzisiaj wielu ludzi, czy też uczniów.

Westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się do siebie, zabawiając się marzeniami o tym, żeby być pocałowaną i przytuloną przez jedyną osobę, o której kiedyś myślała, że nie może pokochać.

--

Draco stał nieruchomo, a śnieg padał mu prosto w twarz. Zadrżał lekko. Zastanawiał się, co też Hermiona miała takiego ważnego do powiedzenia, że musieli się spotkać w tak mroźny dzień.

Usłyszał kroki i odwrócił się.

--

Hermiona dotarła do skrzyżowania trzymając pudełeczko w gołej i zmarzniętej ręce.

Zamarła na miejscu.

Draco tam był. Z kimś innym. Z... Pansy! Nagle kolana się pod nią ugięły i przestraszyła się, że za chwilę upadnie w śnieg. Ręce Pansy otaczały jego szyję...

Hermiona złapała gwałtownie oddech i to zwróciło uwagę Pansy. Draco odwrócił się z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Hermiona! – zaczął zaniepokojony. W jego oczach widać było zaskoczenie.

Hermiona tylko potrząsała głową, wycofując się.

- Odejdź... Odejdź ode mnie! – powiedziała.

- Poczekaj! Musisz... – sięgnął do niej, ale Pansy trzymała go za kołnierz.

- Musisz częściej widywać nas, jak się całujemy, złociutka – powiedziała Pansy lodowatym tonem i uśmiechnęła się na widok spojrzenia Hermiony.

Pokręciła głową.

- Draco zawsze był niegrzeczny. Chyba nie myślałaś, że byłaś jedyną, co? - zapytała Pansy.

Hermiona poczuła, jak do oczu napływają jej łzy. „Nie będę tutaj płakać. Nie przy nim. Nie przy niej." powtarzała sobie.

Odwróciła się i zaczęła biec.

Draco spojrzał z nienawiścią na Pansy.

- Ty...

- Zgadza się, wystawiłam cię – powiedziała za śmiechem. – Cokolwiek zszokowany? Po prostu musiałam cię zaskoczyć, wiesz?

Spojrzał na nią, nie wiedząc, czy ma ją zabić czy zabić. Kilka sekund bezmyślności z jego strony kosztowały go utratę zaufania Hermiony! Pansy Parkinson była prawdziwym Ślizgonem, raniąc nie tylko Hermionę, ale i jego.

- Znasz to powiedzenie, kochanie - zaczęła nieśmiało, potem jej głos opadł o oktawę i stał się szorstki, - 'jeśli ja cię nie mogę mieć, nikt cię nie będzie miał.'

Draco nie marnował czasu na wysłuchiwanie jej przechwałek, jak to udało jej się doprowadzić Hermionę do łez i odstraszyć ją od niego.

Biegł, serce waliło mu boleśnie w piersiach, ciągle zaskoczony tym, co się zdarzyło.

Zobaczył jej przygarbioną sylwetkę przed sobą.

- Hermiona! – zawołał.

Nie obejrzała się. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaczęła biec szybciej. Starała się zwalczyć łzy, ale ciągle płynęły. Złośliwy głos w jej głowie odezwał się „A nie mówiłem!" i chciała, żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Zaczynała boleć ją głowa, a w piersiach czuła zupełnie inny ból.

- Proszę! Zatrzymaj się! – powiedział.

Natychmiast przyrosła do miejsca. Powoli się odwróciła.

- Draco – zaczęła, – proszę, trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, dobrze?

Otworzył szeroko oczy.

- Co? Chyba nie wierzysz, że to, co Pansy zrobiła...

- Widziałam – odpowiedziała, dygocąc. – Wierzę własnym oczom.

- Nie! – jego głos zabrzmiał teraz głośniej. – Posłuchaj! To było ustawione. Pansy uprzedziła mnie wcześniej, że Weasley i Potter wiedzieli... Nie uwierzyłem jej. Dostałem sowę, myśląc, że jest od ciebie, a kiedy tam przyszedłem, to ona tam była, a nie ty...!

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Po prostu trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka! – krzyknęła.

- Hermiona, proszę – powiedział.

- Trzymaj się z daleka! – krzyknęła znowu. Tym razem Hermiona biegła szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, a Draco po prostu stał tam, nie wierząc w to, co się stało.

--

Biegła na oślep, łzy szczypały ją jak kwas. Płakała z jego powodu! Z powodu Draco Malfoya! Nie spodziewała się tego – kto by się spodziewał. Ale teraz musiała dostrzec węża, którym był. Pansy go całowała, jakby chciała wyssać całe powietrze z jego płuc. A Hermiona tak bardzo cierpiała z jego powodu!

Hermiona biegła i biegła, nie czując padającego śniegu, nie czując, że szalik zsunął jej się z szyi, nie czując zimna, tylko niesamowity ból w sercu.

Nagle poślizgnęła się i upadła na kolana. Łza wylądowała na jej ręku.

Poczuła dłoń na swojej dłoni. I cichy głos.

- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał.

Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła Harry'ego. Pomógł jej wstać.

- Co się stało? – zapytał łagodnie.

- Nic – odpowiedziała szybko, wycierając łzy rękawem, jak dziecko.

- Kiedy Hermiona Granger płacze, to znaczy, że coś jest na pewno nie w porządku.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego.

- Czy ty... Wydawało mi się, że byłeś na mnie zły.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

- Powiesz mi, co się stało?

Potrząsnęła głową.

- Nic.

- Daj spokój, Hermiono. Przestań być taka tajemnicza. W dalszym ciągu jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, niezależnie od wszystkiego – Harry znowu spojrzał jej w oczy. – Do zamku jeszcze kawał drogi, możesz mi powiedzieć.

Hermiona nabrała oddechu, podczas gdy Harry trzymał ją za ramię.

- Rozzłościsz się na mnie, Harry.

- Nie, już wcześniej to zrobiłem – powiedział. – Nie spiesz się.

- Draco i ja byliśmy razem już od ponad dwóch miesięcy – spojrzała na Harry'ego, ale jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego, oprócz zatroskania. Wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech.

- To się zaczęło, kiedy przyrządzaliśmy razem Veritaserum, które nam się nie udało. Wylądowaliśmy w łazience Jęczącej Marty i Draco założył się ze mną, pusząc się, że jeśli serum nam się nie uda, to będzie mógł mnie pocałować. Zgodziłam się w zamian za to, że jeśli wszystko się uda, to zostawi nas w spokoju przez tydzień. Eliksir udał się idealnie, ale przez to Draco wymknęło się, że mnie lubi i mnie pocałował.

Harry'emu odrobinę opadła szczęka.

- Eeee... Mów dalej...

- Starałam się go unikać, to było bardzo kłopotliwe. Znienacka on zaczął być dla mnie dużo milszy, aż do dnia, kiedy rozmawialiśmy w rozarium, a on zatańczył ze mną na balu...

Harry uniósł brew.

- Nie zauważyłem go...

- Zmienił kolor włosów na czarny... – odpowiedziała.

Harry'emu znowu opadła szczęka. Cholerny Ślizgon! Co jeszcze potrafi wymyślić?!

- No i... potem... poprosił mnie, żebym z nim chodziła, a mnie się wydawało, że mówił szczerze. Nie zawiódł mojego zaufania, aż do dzisiaj... kiedy zobaczyłam, jak się przyssał do Pansy Parkinson...

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Czy powinien jej powiedzieć, co wiedział? Otworzył usta, ale nie wydostał się z nich żaden dźwięk.


	23. Chapter 23

Rozdział 23 

Byli nad zamarzniętym jeziorem, Hermiona siedziała na zwalonym pniu, Harry opierał się o drzewo obok. Od czasu powrotu z Hogsmeade Hermiona nie była rozmowna. Obydwoje wsłuchiwali się w ciszę. Hermiona była pochłonięta swoim bólem, Harry – rosnącym poczuciem winy. Kochał ją, ale ciężko było ją okłamywać, w końcu wiedział o czymś, o czym Draco ani Hermiona nie wiedzieli. Wyrzuty sumienia zaczynały przyprawiać go o ból głowy. Chciał jej powiedzieć, ale to by tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

- Harry? – odezwała się w końcu Hermiona.

- Hm? – mruknął, widząc, że Hermiona wstała i podchodziła do niego.

- Czy jestem piękna? – zapytała.

Harry przyglądał jej się w milczeniu. Co powinien jej powiedzieć? _Tak, pewnie, że jesteś!_ Nie... zbyt gorliwie... _No jasne_? Zbyt... stronniczo...? _Zawsze jesteś..._ Nieee, to brzmi jakby była dzieckiem!

Harry skinął głową.

- Oczywiście.

Hermiona spojrzała na swoje buty i z powrotem w jego oczy.

- Więc... pocałujesz mnie?

- Słucham? – Harry otworzył szeroko oczy. Szczęśliwy przypadek? Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Tęsknił za dziewczyną, o której myślał, że nigdy go nie zauważy... a teraz ona prosiła go, żeby ją pocałował!

Hermiona patrzyła na niego z bólem w orzechowych oczach. Harry poczuł jeszcze większą chęć, żeby ją pocałować, ale... coś go powstrzymywało.

- Ty... Twoje serce należy do Draco - powiedział w końcu. _Ale jestem głupi! Co ze mną jest, do diabła! Przegapiłem taką okazję! Zabiję się później..._

- Rozumiem – powiedziała w końcu. – Naprawdę należy?

Harry sięgnął do jej ramienia.

- Proszę, Hermiono, zrozum... – wziął głęboki oddech. – Bardzo chciałbym cię pocałować, bo jesteś moją... – przerwał. Jak miał to powiedzieć? – Hermiono, byłem... – znowu zamilkł.

- Tak?

- Nic – powiedział ciężko. – Nie będę udawał, że nie byłem zdenerwowany... – starannie dobierał słowa. – To był niewąski szok... dowiedzieć się o tobie i Draco. Najlepiej nie mówmy Ronowi na razie. Mógłby ścignąć Draco i podpalić mu tyłek.

- Przykro mi – powiedziała Hermiona szczerze. – Wiem, jak bardzo byłeś zły przez kilka ostatnich dni... Wiedziałeś już wtedy?

Potrząsnął głową. Nie wiedział. Pansy mu wszystko powiedziała. Przynajmniej to nie było kłamstwem. – Nie wiedziałem. Powiedziałabyś mi?

- Być może... – odpowiedziała słabym głosem. – W końcu jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Harry poczuł się tak, jakby dostał tłuczkiem w pierś. Najlepszy przyjaciel... najlepszy przyjaciel... tylko tyle! Najlepszy przyjaciel, nic więcej. W tym momencie postanowił nic jej nie mówić. Zostanie męczennikiem. Cholernym świętym!

- Hermiono – zaczął. – Czy ty... Czy ty go kochasz?

Hermiona przez chwilę przyglądała się jezioru, jak gdyby potrzebowała czasu, żeby zrozumieć jego pytanie. Potem skinęła głową.

- Nie sądziłam, że go pokocham – powiedziała. – Ale go kochałam.

- Byłaś z nim szczęśliwa?

Skinęła głową.

- Tak.

- Czy zrobiłoby to jakąś różnicę, gdybym... – zamilkł i roześmiał się. – To niesamowite, wiesz? Więź pomiędzy Domami, do tego wrogimi...

Sam sobie zadawał ból. _Głupi, głupi._

- Uważasz, że to romantyczne? Coś jak Romeo i Julia?

- Nie, nie całkiem... może. Ha! Nie wiem – powiedział niepewnie.

- Powiesz Ronowi?

- Nieprędko. Ściany by spłynęły krwią... Jeszcze za wcześnie – Harry chciał, żeby to, co czuł do Hermiony zniknęło w okamgnieniu, tak, żeby mu to już nie sprawiało bólu, żeby już nie udręczał się myślą, że Hermiona nigdy nie spojrzy na niego, tak jak on na nią.

- Powinieneś był to zobaczyć... – zaczęła zmęczonym głosem, w końcu wspominając tę scenę. – Przywarli do siebie... – głos jej się załamał.

- Przestań – powiedział Harry. – Tylko bardziej będziesz cierpieć.

Hermionie trzęsły się ręce i poczuła jak ogarnia ją nowa fala bólu. – Harry... Naprawdę myślisz, że mnie kochał?

Harry zamrugał. Jak bardzo chciał być nieszczery! Powiedzieć jej, że Draco tylko się nią bawił! Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem... – zaczął. – Nie widziałem jego 'prawdziwego' zachowania wobec ciebie.

- Ale jak ci się wydaje? – naciskała.

Harry westchnął. Nigdy nie widział, żeby Hermiona była tak niepewna. Niech szlag trafi tego gnojka Malfoya!. Znowu westchnął.

- Dlaczego miałby nie kochać? – powiedział w końcu. – Jesteś Hermioną.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Harry zebrał całą odwagę. Teraz albo nigdy.

- Hermiono... To nie będzie łatwe... ale muszę ci coś powiedzieć...

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

- Co?

- Hermiono – wziął głęboki oddech. Nagle jego niepewne spojrzenie zamieniło się w złość.

Hermiona odwróciła się na pięcie.

Draco

* * *

- Ach, Potter – powiedział cierpko.

Harry nie odezwał się.

Hermiona odsunęła się od Draco i chwyciła Harry'ego za ramię, żeby poczuć się pewniej.

- Trzymaj się z daleka – ostrzegł Harry, zerkając na Hermionę. – Wiem wszystko.

- Naprawdę? – zadrwił Draco. – Zrób mi przyjemność, Potter, i powiedz. A może Pansy ciebie też przekabaciła?

- Ty skur... – zaczął Harry, robiąc krok do przodu.

- Och, zesram się ze strachu – powiedział Draco. Jego spojrzenie zmiękło, gdy zerknął na Hermionę. – Hermiono... Proszę... To Pansy, ona wszystko ustawiła, być może nawet Potter dołączył do jej zabawy...

Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.

- Słucham? Miałbym pajacować ze Ślizgonką? Nie dziwi mnie, że Hermiona płacze, jak zwykle, z powodu ciebie i twojej złośliwej, samolubnej...

- Daj se siana, Potter. Jesteś cholernie zazdrosny...

- Zazdrosny o co?! – warknął Harry.

- O mnie i Hermionę... – Draco wymówił dobitnie każde słowo.

Hermiona spojrzała na Draco ze złością, pomimo łez w oczach. Ze wszystkich argumentów na świecie, użył właśnie tego!

- Niby dlaczego miałbym być? – Harry czuł, jak wali mu serce, palą go uszy, pocą mu się dłonie. Poczuł, że Hermiona wypuściła jego ramię.

- Bo jesteś w niej cholernie zakochany –Malfoy uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Harry roześmiał się cynicznie.

- Jasne... Kolejna bajeczka, żeby jeszcze bardziej zamydlić Hermionie oczy?

Draco nie odezwał się i podszedł do Hermiony.

- Proszę, uwierz mi. Nie wiedziałem, że Pansy tam będzie...

- Nie... Chyba zaczyna mnie boleć głowa – wymamrotała, odsuwając się od nich obydwu. - Trzymaj się z daleka...

- Hermiono – powiedział Draco.

- Powiedziała, żebyś się trzymał z daleka! – wrzasnął Harry.

- I to niby robi z ciebie jej kochanka? – warknął Draco. – On rozmawiał z Pansy... Wiem to! Skąd niby miałby wiedzieć, że będziesz w Hogsmeade w tamtym miejscu? Planowali to, żeby nas rozłączyć!

- Nas? – zaczął Harry. Przewrócił oczami i postąpił krok do przodu. – Już jej złamałeś serce, nie musisz robić tego jeszcze raz!

- Najlepszy przyjaciel z bożej łaski spieszy na ratunek! – syknął Draco.

- Przestań! – krzyknęła Hermiona. - Nie waż się tak mówić o Harrym!

- Bierzesz jego stronę? – zapytał ze złością Draco. – Może byliście cholernymi przyjaciółmi przez sześć lat, ale ja cię kochałem! Do tej chwili! Nie pozwól się ponieść z powodu tego całego bagna!

- Obydwaj! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Obydwaj jesteście nic nie warci!

Harry ruszył w jej kierunku.

- Hermiono, zaczekaj, Draco był...

- Trzymajcie się z daleka! Obydwaj! Nie wiem, komu mam wierzyć! – krzyknęła. – Trzymajcie się z daleka!

I Hermiona ruszyła biegiem, zostawiając ich w zupełnym osłupieniu.


	24. Chapter 24

Rozdział 24

Hermiona wpadła do pustego pokoju wspólnego. No, prawie pustego. Ron wstał, zauważywszy łzy w jej oczach.

- Hermiono... – zaczął. – Co się stało?

Potrząsnęła głową. Ron ujął jej ramię i podprowadził delikatnie do kanapy.

- Porozmawiaj ze mną. No! Weź głęboki wdech i powiedz mi, co się stało – kontynuował łagodnie.

Wzdrygnęła się.

- Ron... Nie wiem, co... jak... Rozzłościsz się na mnie...

Ron uniósł brew i westchnął.

- No, to może zaczniesz od najgorszej części?

- Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące umawiałam się z Draco Malfoyem... – powiedziała cicho.

- Z Draco Malfoyem! – wykrzyknął. – Dwa miesiące! Czy Harry wie?

Skinęła głową.

- Najgorsze, że zanim tu przyszłam pokłóciliśmy się nad jeziorem, i to okropnie...

- Wyobrażam sobie... – wymamrotał.

- Ron, nie rozumiesz... Harry spiskował z Pansy, żeby rozdzielić mnie i Draco...

- Daj spokój, Miona! A, więc teraz to jest Draco... Harry? – Ron obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem. – To nie jest żart? Przyznał się?

- Żaden z nich się nie przyznał. Nie wiem już komu mam wierzyć, naprawdę. Założę się, że Pansy zaaranżowała to wszystko, ale już nie wiem komu wierzyć...

- No, dzięki Merlinowi, nie przyszła z tym do mnie...

- Draco twierdzi, że Harry był... że Harry lubił mnie od pewnego czasu... To dlatego współpracował z Pansy...

Ron zacisnął szczęki.

- Co?! – Ron nie wiedział, co robić. Hermiona nie mogła mieć żadnych ukrytych powodów, żeby kłamać na temat Harry'ego, prawda? A jeżeli chodzi o Draco Malfoya... Co miał powiedzieć, myśleć? Malfoy to Malfoy. Ron postrzegał Draco jako idealną kopię swojego ojca: przebiegłego, dwulicowego... słowem – Ślizgona! Ron przeczesał włosy dłonią, starając się nie powiedzieć na głos tego, co myślał, starając się nie stracić panowania nad sobą.

* * *

Harry wpatrywał się z nienawiścią w Draco, a Draco wpatrywał się z nienawiścią w Harry'ego.

- Ty skur... Ty draniu! – Harry zacisnął pięści.

- A, teraz zwalasz winę na mnie, ty imbecylu! – odciął się Draco. – To przez ciebie to wszystko! Gdybyś nie spiskował z Pansy, nie byłoby tego wszystkiego!

- Teraz to się nazywa, że ja spiskowałem z Pansy! Tak jakbyś ty nigdy tego nie robił! Miałeś złamać jej serce! Kim ci się wydaje, że jesteś, żeby tak włazić z butami w jej życie? Ona nie zasłużyła na takiego padalca, jak ty!

- Jak ja? Na hemoroidy Merlina! Tobie się pewnie wydaje, że jesteś dla niej stworzony! Jesteś tylko... tylko jej najlepszym przyjacielem!

- Lepszy przyjaciel niż wąż!

- Takie prostackie wyzwiska, Potter! Musisz jeszcze poćwiczyć – i pięść Draco wylądowała na twarzy Harry'ego.

- Ty! – Harry zatoczył się do tyłu, ale to mu nie przeszkodziło wyprowadzić ciosu prosto w pierś Draco. Obydwaj wyciągnęli różdżki.

- No, dawaj, Potter! Pokaż, co potrafisz, jeżeli w ogóle cokolwiek potrafisz – zaszydził Draco.

- Dałeś ciała, kiedy ostatni raz się pojedynkowaliśmy!

- Dziwnym trafem temu, który według ciebie dał ciała, udało się zdobyć usta twojej bogdanki – na szyi Draco widać było pulsującą żyłę.

Harry sprawiał wrażenie oszołomionego, po chwili uniósł różdżkę.

- _Aguamenti_!

Strumień wody wystrzelił z różdżki Harry'ego i trafił Draco prosto w pierś, sprawiając, że zatoczył się kilka kroków do tyłu.

- _Flagrate_! – krzyknął Draco. Pojawiły się wstążki ognia, od których zajęła się szata Harry'ego.

- Ty!... – wrzasnął Harry, szybko gasząc płomienie.

- Przestańcie! – zawołał inny głos.

- Łasica! – Draco nie był zadowolony. Znowu uniósł różdżkę.

- Malfoy, dosyć tego!

- O Boże! Czego znowu?

- Hermiona... – zaczął ciężko Ron.

Draco natychmiast opuścił różdżkę.

- Co z nią? – zapytał, nie spuszczając z Harry'ego czujnego spojrzenia szarych oczu i ciągle kurczowo trzymając różdżkę.

- Wiem – powiedział Ron.

- Świetnie! Czy teraz już wszyscy wiedzą? – jadowicie zapytał Draco.

Harry spojrzał na Rona.

- Sorry, stary, powinienem był ci wszystko powiedzieć...

- Jak jasna cholera! – Ron przez chwilę zatrzymał wzrok na Harrym, który się zgarbił i nagle przestał wyglądać jak rozgniewany młody człowiek, a zaczął wyglądać, jak chłopak, który coś zrozumiał.

- To było głupie – powiedział.

Draco uniósł brew. Potter przyznawał się do głupoty? To dobre! W tym momencie Ron odwrócił się do niego.

- Trzymaj się z daleka od Hermiony – wycedził Ron.

- Zmuś mnie... – powiedział Draco.

- Nie ma potrzeby... Sama mi powiedziała, że już nigdy nie chce cię widzieć i zamierzam tego dopilnować – powiedział Ron z groźbą w głosie.

- Dopilnować? Nagle wszyscy chcą jej matkować! – warknął Draco.

- Nie chcę, żeby jej się coś stało!

- Za późno! – odpowiedział Draco. – Gdybyś ty... – wskazał na Harry'ego. – Gdybyś się nie wtrącił, wszystko byłoby w porządku, ale ty po prostu musiałeś odegrać bohatera!

- Teraz to ja jestem zły? – Harry'ego znowu zaczął ponosić temperament.

- Przestańcie! Obydwaj!

Harry i Draco utkwili gniewne spojrzenia w Ronie, którego twarz była teraz koloru jego włosów.

- Nie wiem wszystkiego, ale nie chcę widzieć Hermiony w takim stanie. Bardzo nie podoba mi się, że nic mi nie powiedziałeś, Harry, a już szczególnie nienawidzę tego, że ty Malfoy, będąc Hermiony... – zamilkł i potrząsnął głową. – Czy ktoś byłby tak uprzejmy i powiedział mi prawdę?

- Ja to zrobię – powiedział w końcu Draco. – Całą cholerną prawdę – nabrał tchu. – Już jakiś czas temu się w niej zakochałem... mimo że ciągle udawałem, że jej nienawidzę... i pewnego dnia... ja... bo _Veritaserum_ się nie udało... ja je wypiłem... byliśmy partnerami, a ona zaczęła mi zadawać głupie pytania i w końcu powiedziałem jej prawdę, pocałowałem ją, bez jej zgody...

Harry wbił w niego złowieszcze spojrzenie, ale Draco mówił dalej.

- Potem, kiedy... złagodniałem wobec niej i w końcu powiedziałem jej, że ją lubię, więcej niż lubię, wyciągnąłem ją z jeziora, wtedy, kiedy wy tam przyszliście, powiedziałem jej wtedy. Przyszedł bal bożonarodzeniowy i wiedziałem, że już dłużej nie wytrzymam, więc zatańczyłem z nią w przebraniu...

- Ten Puchon to byłeś ty? – zapytał Harry, unosząc brwi. – Ten, który zmienił kolor włosów na czarny?

Draco skinął głową i uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Tak, bo co?

- A więc chodziłeś z Hermioną przez ponad dwa miesiące, bez mojej i Harry'ego wiedzy, potem ci się znudziła i użyłeś Pansy, żeby się jej pozbyć? – zapytał oskarżycielsko Ron.

Oczy Draco błysnęły groźnie.

- Nie użyłem Pansy... jak niektórzy tutaj obecni! Kochałem Hermionę, to było prawdziwe uczucie... Dlaczego miałbym zranić kogoś, kto tyle dla mnie znaczy? Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące starałem się zmienić dla niej, śmiałem się częściej niż kiedykolwiek, a ty twierdzisz, że zraniłbym ją umyślnie?!

Ron i Harry patrzyli na niego w milczeniu, jak gdyby oceniali, ile jest prawdy w tym, co powiedział.

Wtedy, znienacka, Harry westchnął i pacnął się w czoło.

- Zaopiekuj się nią – powiedział w końcu powoli.

Ron przyglądał się Harry'emu rozszerzonymi oczyma.

- Co? Masz zamiar tak po prostu...

Draco skinął głową.

- Zaopiekuję się. Masz moje słowo.

- Lepiej, żebyś go dotrzymał, – powiedział cicho Harry - bo jak nie...

- Już to zrobiłem – Draco wysunął się do przodu i zrobił coś nieprawdopodobnego.

Uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego.


	25. Chapter 25

Rozdział 25 

- Hermiono – głos Rona zabrzmiał z drugiej strony drzwi. – Mogę wejść? Jesteś ubrana?

Minął tydzień od czasu tego incydentu i Hermionie udało się omijać zarówno Harry'ego jak i Draco, ledwo odzywała się do Rona, a w dyskusjach klasowych wcale nie brała udziału. Czasem wcale nie zjawiała się na lekcjach, wymawiając się złym samopoczuciem.

Harry zwierzył się Ronowi, że bardzo go to martwiło, Rona zresztą też. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakie konsekwencje mógł mieć związek ze Ślizgonem.

Hermiona westchnęła i powoli zsunęła się z łóżka. Otworzyła drzwi.

- Czy wiesz, że to jest żeńskie dormitorium?

Ron skinął głową.

- To jest bardzo ważne.

- Jeśli to ma związek z Harrym lub Draco, to nie teraz. Mam dosyć. Nie mam zamiaru ich widywać do końca semestru, albo jeszcze lepiej – nigdy. Zwłaszcza Draco.

- Chodzi o Harry'ego. Twojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Ron, gdyby nim był, czy to wszystko by się wydarzyło?

- Czy moglibyśmy porozmawiać o tym w jakimś bardziej ustronnym miejscu? Sypialnie dziewczyn przesiąknięte są zapachami tych wszystkich kosmetyków...

W końcu skinęła głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi się opanować, na ile to tylko możliwe. Ron westchnął z wdzięcznością i wyszli z gryfońskiego dormitorium, a potem ze szkoły. Dni mijały wolno i boleśnie w odczuciu Hermiony.

Obrzydliwy widok Draco całującego Pansy utkwił jej w pamięci. Jej rozmowa z Harrym. I pomyśleć, że poprosiła Harry'ego, żeby ją pocałował! Zdrada przybrała kształt Harry'ego i Draco. Hermiona nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że nie dostrzegła żadnych znaków!

* * *

Szli w stronę grządek Hagrida, śliskich i zamarzniętych po wczorajszym śniegu. Obydwoje byli cicho, Hermiona zatopiona w myślach, a Ron mający nadzieję, że wkrótce wszystko obróci się na lepsze.

- Ron? - zapytała nagle Hermiona.

- Co?

- Czy nie szliśmy w kierunku ogródka Hagrida?

- Tak.

- Właśnie go minęliśmy.

- Mmm... wiem.

- Ron...

- Po prostu idź.

Wzruszyła ramionami, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić albo powiedzieć. Była zmęczona myśleniem, ciągłym analizowaniem wszystkich zdarzeń. Najbardziej niesamowitą rzeczy było to, że nikt w szkole nie wiedział o jej bólu. Nikt z wyjątkiem ich czwórki i być może Pansy, która pewnie teraz zaśmiewała się do łez. Pansy rzucała w jej kierunku wiedzące uśmieszki. Uśmieszki, które przez ostatnie pięć dni mówiły "ty głupia" i "tylko się tobą bawiono". Hermiona miała ochotę stracić panowanie nad sobą, rzucić klątwę na nią, na wszystkich, którzy ją skrzywdzili, ale jakaś jej część chciała zachować ścisłą kontrolę. Nie straci panowania nad sobą z powodu kogokolwiek z nich.

Szli, a jej myśli błądziły gdzieś indziej. Dopiero gdy potknęła się o kamień, dostrzegła, że jest w znajomym miejscu. W miejscu, które zapisało się w jej pamięci na zawsze. To miłe wspomnienie miało teraz przykry smak.

Stała na małym klifie nad jeziorem.

Obróciła się i zobaczyła, że jest sama.

- Ron? - zawołała i zmarszczyła brwi. - Ron, to nie jest śmieszne!

Rozejrzała się. Było cicho, dziwnie cicho. Znów spojrzała na jezioro. To tutaj Draco ją ocalił po tym głupim wypadku, tutaj pocałował ją i ogrzewał...

Usłyszała, jak śnieg skrzypi pod butami.

- Hermiona.

To był Draco.

Cofnęła się, nagle ostrożna, jakby był jakimś demonem.

- Ja...

- Gdzie jest Ron? - zapytała podejrzliwie. - Czy teraz spiskujecie przeciwko mnie we trójkę?

Draco potrząsnął głową.

- Nic w tym rodzaju.

- Myślałam, że mam się tutaj spotkać z Harrym - powiedziała sztywno.

- Pewnie zapomniał wspomnieć o mnie - powiedział cicho.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytała cierpko.

- Szczerze? Ciebie.

Hermiona roześmiała się drwiąco.

- Proszę, zachowaj swoje wdzięki dla siebie. Miałam ich aż nadto przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, nie sądzisz?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Unikasz mnie od tygodnia...

- Nawet jeśli, to co? Zasługuję na to, żeby być z daleka od ciebie, od Harry'ego i ciebie!

- Chcę, żebyś przestała.

- Myślisz, że będziesz mi mówił, co mam robić? Wcześniej ci uwierzyłam - zachłysnęła się, - ale nie tym razem - już nigdy!

- Posłuchaj...

- Po co!

- Bo cię kocham! - powiedział w końcu zirytowany.

Spojrzała w jego szare oczy i poczuła, że mięknie. Kolana miała jak z waty. Jej dolna warga zaczęła drżeć i Draco wiedział, że Hermiona traci grunt pod nogami, swój upór. Zapadła cisza. Zimny wiatr kąsał skórę, wbijał się w grube płaszcze i szaliki.

- Słyszałaś - powiedział w końcu Draco. - Kocham cię. Być może nie wierzysz w to, ale to prawda.

- Przestań.

- Wiesz o tym. Po prostu chcesz zaprzeczać.

- Oczywiście, że chcę! Po tym jak widziałam ciebie i... ją! To nie jest łatwe... a...

Draco zrobił kolejny krok w jej kierunku.

- Hermiono... proszę... starałem się ze wszystkich sił spotkać z tobą i wytłumaczyć, chciałbym to wszystko wyjaśnić.

- Wiesz dlaczego to jest takie trudne, Draco?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Zostałam okłamana przez dwie z trzech najważniejszych osób w moim życiu. Ufałam Harry'emu - zranił mnie, ufałam tobie - zraniłeś mnie - powiedziała Hermiona ze smutkiem.

- Nie chciałem! Nikt nie chce zranić osoby, którą kocha.

- Kochałam cię! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

- Powiedziałaś to w czasie przeszłym... - Draco wyglądał na urażonego, nagle urażonego. Hermiona poczuła ukłucie na widok wyrazu jego twarzy.

- Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka. Trzymaj się z daleka. Jeśli Ron i Harry nas słuchają... - rozejrzała się. - Wychodźcie! Gdziekolwiek się chowacie! Nie rozumiem dlaczego musicie to robić! Przestańcie! Wyłaźcie!

Harry i Ron pojawili się nagle. Płaszcz Harry'ego. Wiedziała. Przeczuwała to.

Harry patrzył na nią skruszony.

- Przepraszam, Hermiono...

Hermiona odwróciła spojrzenie.

- Trzymaj się z daleka - powiedziała w końcu. - Dopiero, jak... po prostu trzymajcie się z daleka, wszyscy. Tak, ty też, Ronaldzie Weasley.

Zeszła z klifu, a cała trójka została tam, stojąc w ciężkiej ciszy. Nikt za nią nie poszedł, gdy oddalała się powoli.

- Zwróciła się do mnie pełnym nazwiskiem - powiedział z niedowierzaniem Ron.

- No i co z tego? - zapytał Draco rozdrażniony.

- To znaczy, że jest naprawdę zła - powiedział Ron.

Harry wpatrywał się w sylwetkę w płaszczu. Wydawało się, że kuli się, broniąc się przed zimnem, być może bólem. Zaplanował to, razem z Draco. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że zrobi coś takiego, ale... kochał ją i będąc idiotą, jakim był, chciał, żeby była szczęśliwa. Jedyną rzeczą jaką mógł zrobić, to pomóc jej się pogodzić z Draco, po tym jak spowodował to całe zamieszanie. No, prawie, bo nigdy nie konspirował z Pansy. A teraz to wszystko... Hermiona nie chciała w to uwierzyć. Zranił ją tak mocno.

Draco patrzył, jak schodziła z niewielkiego wzniesienia. Znów od niego odchodziła. Nie przewidział tego. Miał nadzieję, że da się przekonać. On i jego głupie, romantyczne wyobrażenia! Był zły na siebie, na Hermionę za to, że mu nie przebaczyła po tym, jak powiedział to wszystko. Każda inna dziewczyna zemdlałaby, słysząc takie wyznanie. Wierzył w każde słowo, które powiedział. Ale za bardzo ją zranił...

- Zatrzymaj ją - powiedział nagle Harry.

- Co? - Draco spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

- Zatrzymaj ją, półgłówku! - powiedział Harry, tym razem głośniej.

Draco spojrzał na Rona i Harry'ego, i odwrócił się błyskawicznie, żeby gonić za dziewczyną, która odchodziła ze wszystkim, co miał, z jego sercem. Nie chciał go z powrotem. Chciał tylko się przekonać, czy dobrze się nim opiekowała... albo czy już je odrzuciła.


	26. Chapter 26

Rozdział 26

- Hermiona! - zawołał. Zimne powietrze kłuło go w usta.

Nie obejrzała się. Brnęła w śniegu, który skrzypiał pod butami przy każdym kroku.

- Proszę! Zatrzymaj się!

Udawała, że nie słyszy, przypominając sobie kolejną piosenkę i mrucząc słowa pod nosem. Była w jakimś ciepłym pokoju, sama. Udawała, że nie zna Rona ani Harry'ego i że nigdy nie spotkała Draco. Zastanawiała się, czy udałoby jej się uwierzyć...

- Hermiona!

_"W pokoju,"_ myślała, _"słucham sobie starej płyty ze strychu babci. Przyglądam się, jak kurz dryfuje w powietrzu. W rogu siedzi mały pająk... Podnoszę książkę z podłogi... To jakaś bajka... Śpiąca Królewna. Chcę zasnąć... Przespać cały dzień..."_

- Hermiono, zatrzymaj się!

_"Moje oczy powoli się zamykają." _Pogrążona w myślach, szła dalej, przyspieszając. _"Powoli zanurzam się w krainie snów, zakochuję się w jakimś księciu, tylko że on nie może mnie obudzić... nie może mnie obudzić..."_

- Jeszcze jeden krok i, niech mnie szlag trafi, rzucę na ciebie klątwę! - wykrzyknął w końcu Draco, zirytowany, zziajany i zdesperowany.

Zamarła.

Draco wyszeptał ciche podziękowanie. To było mało uprzejme, ale podziałało.

Powoli odwróciła się do niego.

- Hermiono... Co mam powiedzieć? Cholera... - zawahał się. - Kocham cię! Kocham cię!

Hermiona spojrzała mu w oczy. Spojrzenie, które przeszywało na wylot. Poczuł, że słabnie z każdą sekundą milczenia. Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się nie stracić gruntu pod nogami i chcąc zapanować nad sytuacją.

- Aż tak bardzo? - zapytała w końcu, przerywając milczenie.

Skinął głową z wdzięcznością.

- Tak, tak bardzo. Tak bardzo, że aż boli...

Starała się uśmiechnąć, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Miał nadzieję, że tak było. Chciał zobaczyć jej uśmiech, nie ważne jak niewielki.

- Przykro mi, Draco... - zaczęła. - Nie mogę... Po prostu... już nie.

- Proszę - zaczął Draco, prawie się zachłystując.

Potrząsnęła głową i poszła dalej.

- Zajmiesz się nim? - powiedział w końcu Draco znużonym i przegranym głosem.

Spojrzała na niego.

- Czym mam się zająć? - zapytała.

- Moim sercem. Dałem ci je z własnej woli... może kiedyś pokochasz kogoś innego... ale.. na razie? Zajmiesz się nim? Ostatnią rzecz, jaką myślałem, że oddam, oddałem tobie.

Hermiona poczuła, że jej opanowanie poszło w diabły. Ręce jej się zaczęły znowu trząść i nie czuła już mrozu. Widziała tylko Draco i tę niewielką przestrzeń, która ich dzieliła. Ona też czuła się zraniona. Pomimo tych wszystkich słów, które mogły z miejscu zmiękczyć każdą dziewczynę, współpracy jej dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół, żeby naprawić to, co się stało... To wszystko dla niej, ale z jakiegoś powodu ból pozostał. Nie odezwała się. Poczuła, że po policzkach spływają jej łzy. Kapały na śnieg, na jej rękę. Znowu przejmowała się tym, co mówił.

- Proszę, nie płacz... - zaczął Draco, tym razem załamującym się głosem.

- Nie... nic nie mogę na to poradzić - wydukała. - Wybacz mi. Nie idź za mną, dobrze?

Draco znowu stał w tym samym miejscu, patrząc, jak odchodziła z jego sercem. W jakiś sposób wiedział... czuł swoje serce w Hermionie, złamane.

* * *

Hermiona szła, czując, że gorzkie łzy, które starała się powstrzymać od dnia, kiedy zobaczyła Draco i Pansy, w końcu nadeszły. Kogo to obchodziło, jaka była prawda? Wszystko, co wiedziała, to to, że brała udział w jakieś głupiej grze, w której raniono serca. Tkwiła pomiędzy Gryfonami i Ślizgonami, pomiędzy dwoma chłopcami i dodatkowo - Pansy.

A więc to takie uczucie, być zranionym przez kogoś, kogo się kocha. To nie to samo, co kłótnia z rodzicami lub przyjaciółmi, teraz związała się z kimś...

_"Powinni ostrzegać: 'Może być powodem bólu'",_ pomyślała gorzko, idąc do zamku. Chciała być sama, ale gdzie? Nie chciała teraz nikogo widzieć, chyba każdy by się tak czuł...

Potrząsnęła głową - mogła sobie znaleźć tysiąc zajęć. Mogła czytać w bibliotece aż do zamknięcia, czytać w łóżku, aż wszyscy zasną, czytać, aż wzejdzie słońce. Rano mogła wymyślić jakąś głupią wymówkę, że miała okres albo migrenę, albo mogła znaleźć jakieś sprytne zaklęcie, które imitowało grypę, w końcu Fred i George potrafili podrabiać siniaki...

Znowu potrząsnęła głową. Co za koszmarny pomysł - czytanie! Jakby to mogło pomóc! Książki nigdy nie uśmierzą bólu, nigdy nie złagodzą uczucia, kiedy ktoś, o kimś myślałaś, że cię bardzo kocha, zranił cię. Wiedziała, że nie mogła nic na to poradzić.

_"Jak mogłam być taka głupia?",_ myślała. _"Wszyscy mówią, że jestem rozważna... Z drugiej strony jest takie powiedzenie - mądry we wszystkim, głupi w miłości... Na Merlina! A więc teraz jestem głupia, jeśli chodzi o miłość? Czy to zresztą w ogóle była miłość? A co, jeśli byłam zbyt zaślepiona? Nigdy nie miałam prawdziwego chłopaka... Byłam na kilku randkach... O, Boże, ale jestem głupia!"_

Oczy Hermiony z powrotem napełniły się łzami, które zaczęły spływać po policzkach.

* * *

Ron i Harry wracali powoli do zamku, obydwaj milczący, dopóki Harry nie dostrzegł Draco stojącego samotnie kilkaset metrów przed nimi.

- Tylko mi nie mów...- zaczął Ron.

- Tak to wygląda - odpowiedział Harry. Nie wiedział, czy czuć radość czy smutek, bo wciąż strasznie ja kochał, ale wiedział, że płakała, gdziekolwiek była. Było oczywiste, że nic nie poszło tak, jak planowali. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie żałował wyboru, którego dokonał.

- Malfoy - odezwał się Ron.

Draco obrócił się z takim wyrazem twarzy, którego ani Ron ani Harry nie potrafili nazwać. Sarkazm? Pogarda? Ból? Czy on w ogóle odczuwał ból, skoro to on go głównie zadawał innym?

- Nie mówcie nic, co mogłoby mnie wkurzyć... - powiedział zmęczonym głosem.

- Wygląda na to, że się nie udało? - zapytał Ron.

- Zamknij się! - Draco wyciągnął różdżkę.

- Nic z tych rzeczy - powiedział głośno Harry. - Tak jakby to miało pomóc ci ją odzyskać!

Draco powoli schował różdżkę do kieszeni, ale ciągle obserwował Rona.

- Była zbyt... zraniona - wymamrotał w końcu. - Przeceniłem jej umiejętność przebaczania.

- Ona nie wybacza tak łatwo - powiedział Harry ponuro.

Draco skinął głową.

- Wiem.

* * *

Hermiona bezmyślnie grzebała w kieszeni płaszcza idąc w kierunku długiego, rozklekotanego mostu wiodącego na łąkę, okrężną drogę do zamku.

Nagle się zatrzymała. Czegoś brakowało. Zaczęła nerwowo przeszukiwać kieszenie. Zgubiła! Może wypadła... Tylko gdzie? Hermiona wróciła się po swoich śladach z mocno bijącym sercem.

_"To tylko rzecz!"_ jakiś głos powtarzał w jej głowie, ale nie słuchała go. To miało wartość emocjonalną, musiała to znaleźć! Zaczęła grzebać w śniegu gołymi rękoma, serce jej waliło. Gdzie to jest? Gdzie to, do cholery, jest!

Nagle poczuła ostry ból w ręku. Na jej dłoni stał but. Spojrzał w górę.

Pansy.

Starała się wyrwać dłoń, ale każde szarpnięcie tylko zwiększało nacisk buta Pansy. Zebrała całą dobrą wolę, na jaką mogła się zdobyć.

- Zejdź z mojej ręki, proszę - powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Czego szukasz, kwiatuszku?

- Zejdź z mojej ręki i to nie twój interes.

- To musi być coś cennego, skoro tak kopiesz w śniegu - powiedziała z szyderstwem Pansy.

- Nie twój interes - powtórzyła Hermiona, znowu szarpiąc rękę. Pansy uśmiechnęła się spoglądając na nią z góry.

- Spróbuj się z tego wyplątać - powiedziała z kolejnym drwiącym uśmieszkiem.

Hermiona skinęła głową i wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni.

- _Accio_ śnieg!

Potężna ilość śniegu wylądowała na twarzy Pansy, która zaczęła parskać, straciła równowagę i wylądowała na tyłku w zimnym śniegu.

W oczach Hermiony zabłysnął tryumf.

- Prosiłam grzecznie, ale ty nie potrafisz się zachować.

Hermiona odwróciła się w kierunku mostu. Wtedy usłyszała coś za sobą. Pansy właśnie wyciągnęła różdżkę i wymierzyła w nią.

- _Diffindo!_ - krzyknęła Pansy.

- _Diffindo_? - pomyślała Hermiona, - ale to przecież... - i jej płaszcz rozpadł się na dwie części, odsłaniając jej szkolne szaty i czarne, wełniane podkolanówki.

Zmarszczyła brwi i dostrzegła, że Pansy się uśmiecha. Ku swemu przerażeniu zobaczyła zamrożoną różę Draco, leżącą obok jej podartego płaszcza. Rzuciła się w jej kierunku.

- _Accio_ róża! - Pansy trzymała ją w ręku. - Tyle dla ciebie znaczy? Ciekawe, czemu?... A! Draco ci ją dał, nieprawdaż? Nie zrozumiałaś? On jest mój! Widziałaś na własne oczy...

- Bierz go sobie, tylko oddaj mi to i możesz puszyć się przed swoimi kumplami - powiedziała Hermiona napiętym głosem.

Pansy uniosła brodę. Po chwili uniosła różę pod słońce. Przyjrzała jej się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Jak on to zrobił? Proszę, proszę, proszę... Draco był samolubny, nieprawdaż? Nie dał mi niczego takiego... Jak on to zrobił? Co to jest? Zamrożone?

- Oddaj mi! - powiedziała Hermiona, ściskając różdżkę.

- Spróbuj mi odebrać - powiedziała Pansy, obracając w palcach delikatnie oblodzona różę. Śmiała się teraz, drwiąc sobie z Hermiony.

Hermiona wiedział, czego Pansy chciała. Pansy chciała zobaczyć ją na kolanach, zapewniającą, że ona i Draco naprawdę byli dla siebie stworzeni. Pansy chciała ją ukarać za to, że była tak blisko z Draco. Ona nigdy nie zbliżyła się do jego serca na mniej niż sto metrów. Ale ona, Hermiona, miała wszystko.

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_ - powiedziała nagle Pansy. Róża wzniosła się w powietrze, dryfując, tańcząc przed nią.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się. Jej serce zaczęło walić ze strachu o różę. Jeśli upadnie... Wszystko będzie w porządku, po prostu upadnie na śnieg, wyląduje miękko na śniegu... i w tej chwili róża minęła ją w locie, szybując w kierunku nie przykrytej śniegiem ziemi.

- Nie! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

Róża upadła na ziemię i rozbiła się na kawałki.


	27. Chapter 27

Draco zrobił krok do przodu i poczuł coś pod nogą. Uniósł stopę i zobaczył małe pudełko, białe ze srebrną wstążką. Podniósł je, podczas gdy Harry i Ron pogrążeni byli w dyskusji na temat tego, co mają teraz robić.

Otworzył pudełko i serce mu zamarło.

Wewnątrz pudełeczka była obrączka. Uniósł ją drżącą ręką i powoli obrócił w palcach. W obrączce odbiło się światło, a serce Draco ścisnęło się jeszcze bardziej.

Wewnątrz lśniły słowa: _"Miłość jest poranną i wieczorną gwiazdą."_

Przypomniał sobie tę noc, kiedy wyznał jej wszystko na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej.

_- Podejrzewam, że chcesz usłyszeć logiczne wyjaśnienie tego wszystkiego? – zaczął Draco, patrząc na urzeczoną Hermionę. _

_Powoli skinęła głową._

_- Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa, wiesz? Jesteś moją gwiazdą – powiedział. – Jesteś moją szaloną gwiazdą._

Zamknął pudełko i szybko założył obrączkę. Poszukał w kieszeni małego pudełeczka, które nosił ze sobą od tygodnia, które chciał jej dać tego dnia, kiedy Pansy zmieniła wszystko między nimi. Wszystko sobie zaplanował, tylko po to, żeby dwie sekundy z Pansy wszystko zniszczyły!

Draco odchrząknął i odwrócił się do Harry'ego i Rona.

- Czy... czy pomożecie mi ją znaleźć? - przełknął ślinę i w końcu wymówił słowo, o które się nie podejrzewał. - Proszę.

Ron patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Ależ ten facet był nieustępliwy! Miał dla niej niezmierzoną cierpliwość! Tylko dla niej! Ron podejrzewał, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał to zaakceptować. Draco naprawdę ją kochał. Szczerość wyglądała mu z oczu i Ron nie mógł się zdecydować, czy mu się to podoba czy nie. Utrata cholernie dobrego wroga była odrobinę smutna... Ron skinął głową.

- Nie martw się.

Harry spojrzał na Draco i zrozumiał, że to koniec. Hermiona nigdy nie była mu pisana. To nie mogła być romantyczna miłość. Skinął głową.

* * *

- Nie! - szepnęła jeszcze raz Hermiona, słysząc, jak róża rozbija się jak szkło na kamiennej podłodze. Odłamki poleciały na wszystkie strony, czerwone kryształki świeciły dookoła. Wpatrywała się w nie ledwo oddychając. Przepadła! Zniszczona!

Pansy zerknęła na twarz Hermiony i uśmiechnęła się. Och, jakże chciała, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie! Bezcenne - widzieć szlamę w takim stanie! Chciała usłyszeć oklaski za swój geniusz! Miała szczęście, że Hermiona przyniosła ten zaczarowany prezent, który dostała od Draco. Pansy spojrzała na nią z pogardą. Ależ ta szlama była tępa! Pansy odrzuciła do tyłu swoje gęste włosy.

_Bierz go sobie, tylko oddaj mi to i możesz puszyć się przed swoimi kumplami._ Pansy przypomniała sobie jej słowa sprzed kilku chwil. Odpuszczała sobie Draco? Kretynka! Pansy dobrze znała Draco. Kiedy coś mu się podobało lub gdy kogoś kochał, nie zmieniał zdania aż do samego końca, a tu proszę, ta głupia szlama się poddawała...

Pansy znała całą paskudną, bolesną prawdę. Draco naprawdę kochał Hermionę. Nigdy przedtem nie był tak bezinteresowny dla żadnej innej dziewczyny. Znali się od wielu lat, a mimo wszystko Draco nigdy jej nie zauważał. Była tylko przyjacielem, tak jak ten głupi Potter dla Granger! No cóż, ona przynajmniej starała się, żeby Draco ją zauważył. Potter był zbyt święty, żeby zrobić to samo. Nie miał odwagi sięgnąć po to, czego chciał. Typowy Gryfon! Miała straszną ochotę tak pokierować Potterem, żeby on i Hermiona oddalili się od siebie, albo, jeszcze lepiej, obrzucili się nawzajem klątwami...

Hermionie trzęsły się kolana, gdy szła w kierunku małej połaci ziemi pośród śniegu. Stanęła nad szczątkami, a po chwili uklękła w śniegu i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Może będzie mogła posklejać odłamki?

- _Reparo_! - wyszeptała.

Jej różdżka wyemitowała złote światło i na tym się skończyło. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jakiego zaklęcia użyć.

_Uśmiechnął się i delikatnie dotknął płatków różdżką. Wyszeptał zaklęcie i oddał jej różę._

_- Dopóki ona się nie roztopi, to, co czuję do ciebie, także nie stopnieje_.

Ale ona nie stopniała! Rozbiła się! Na drobne kawałki. Nigdy nie uda jej się odtworzyć tej róży! Rozbita! Tak jak jej związek z Draco. Ostatni gwóźdź do trumny.

Pansy uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

- Och – powiedziała w końcu z uniesionymi brwiami. - Szlama nie potrafi naprawić obrzydliwego prezenciku? Bardzo ci tak dobrze! To za to, że połamałaś moje serce na więcej kawałków, niż mogłabyś policzyć! Więcej niż te połamane płatki! - jej głos był ostrzejszy niż kiedykolwiek. - Kochałam Draco! Czekałam na niego przez całe lata! A ty, _ty_, miałaś czelność zabrać mi go, mimo że wiesz... - przerwała. - To ja na niego zasługuję, nie ty. Czekałam na niego, byłam cierpliwa. Znam go od momentu, kiedy wypadły mu pierwsze mleczaki, widziałam, jak płakał, kiedy w wieku sześciu lat dostał od ojca w skórę. Ja pierwsza się z nim pieprzyłam! Czekałam na niego! Kochałam go! Naprawdę! Całym sercem!

- Zrobiłaś to wszystko po to, żeby nas rozdzielić... - powiedziała cicho Hermiona. W dalszym ciągu klęcząc, patrzyła teraz na Pansy.

Pansy skinęła głową i roześmiała się radośnie.

- Tak! Byłam gotowa zrobić wszystko dla niego. Jestem gotowa zrobić wszystko dla niego, nawet cię zranić, nawet sprawić, żebyś się zapłakała na śmierć!

Hermionie nie lubiła porażek, ale w tej chwili czuła, że Pansy nigdy nie odniosła większego zwycięstwa. Utknęła w jakiejś chorej grze, wszystko w imię miłości, wszystko z zachłannej jej potrzeby. Cierpiała z powodu nie swojej chciwości, zniszczona przez nią. Powoli sięgnęła po największy płatek, jaki mogła znaleźć. Zaczął topnieć w jej dłoni. Obserwowała, jak krople spływały pomiędzy palcami i skapywały na ziemię.

- Tak jest, szlamo! Zacznij płakać – krzyknęła Pansy. - Płacz, ty brudna, żałosna... Niech to szlag! To wszystko przez ciebie! Teraz już nigdy na mnie nie spojrzy! Nieważne, co zrobię! Ty! Ty wszystko zepsułaś! Byłam cierpliwa, wyrzekłam się wszystkiego! Kochałam go, kocham go bardziej niż ty! Wiesz o tym!

Hermiona nie odezwała się. Zamiast tego pozwoliła, żeby mokry płatek spadł na ziemię. Koniec. Płatki stopniały. Czar prysł. Miłość się skończyła. Straciła Draco. I dała się nabrać na te wszystkie kłamstwa. Nadszedł czas, żeby żałować. Gorycz zrozumienia, że ciągle się kogoś kocha, ale że nie można go mieć z powodu własnej głupoty, z powodu własnego uporu, egocentrycznej mieszanki miłości i zranienia. Straciła pudełeczko i różę, niewielkie materialne pamiątki, które znaczyły dla niej tak wiele.

Hermiona poczuła, jak po policzku spływa jej łza, słabość, której nie chciała okazać przy Pansy. Pansy jednak nie zauważyła niczego, gdyż zbyt surowo wpatrywała się w nią, nie zauważając nawet łzy na jej policzku. To była jej słabość? Więc kochała za mocno? Ale Pansy również, nieprawdaż? Chciała zniszczyć ich związek dla osiągnięcia własnych celów, to przecież obsesja. Nie mogła winić Pansy, ona prawdopodobnie dostrzegła jego dobre strony przed Hermioną.

- Nie musiałaś... - zaczęła Hermiona, nie wiedząc, co chciała powiedzieć. – Nie musiałaś niszczyć...

Pansy jeszcze wyżej uniosła podbródek.

- Nie wiem, co on w tobie widział, ale musiał być zaślepiony przez twoje co? Doskonałe wyniki w nauce albo...? Przecież ty nawet nie wyglądasz na obytą! Naprawdę sądzisz, że będziesz uchodzić za prawdziwą czarownicę z tym swoim szlamowatym pochodzeniem? Nie ważne, jak bardzo twoja krew jest czerwona, to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś pospolita! – Pansy zaśmiała się krótko i nieprzyjemnie. – Nie zasługujesz na niego!

Kolejna łza potoczyła się po policzku Hermiony, a było ich jeszcze sporo. Wiedziała, że teraz trudno będzie je powstrzymać. Płynęły z własnej woli.

- Czego nie musiałam zrobić? – Pansy podeszła bliżej do klęczącej postaci. – Zniszczyć? Jakby to coś dla ciebie znaczyło! Odrzuciłaś Draco, sama powinnaś ją zniszczyć! Ale potrzebowałaś mojej pomocy, prawda? Bardzo się cieszę, że byłam przydatna. Ty nie? To już koniec tego wszystkiego, koniec! – Pansy zamilkła, oddychając ciężko, z twarzą czerwoną ze złości i nienawiści.

Hermiona wpatrywała się swoimi brązowymi oczami w niebieskie Pansy, prostując się, żeby wydać się wyższą.

- Tak – powiedziała w końcu. – To już koniec, nieprawdaż? Bardzo cię to ucieszyło, ta nieproszona przysługa?

Pansy zagryzła dolną wargę i rzuciła groźne spojrzenie, które miało zastraszyć Hermionę.

- Ty suko, on jest mój.

- Nikt nie próbuje ci go ukraść, on po prostu jakoś nie chce przy tobie zostać. A ty o tym doskonale wiesz, prawda? – powiedziała Hermiona, starając się powstrzymać drżenie ust.

Pansy nie odezwała się. Wpatrywała się w krwistoczerwone płatki, pływające w wodzie ze świeżo rozpuszczonego lodu, pływające w miłości, którą Draco zamroził dla Hermiony, miłości, której chciał, żeby trwała. Przypomniała sobie oczy Draco, kiedy spojrzał na nią wrogo, nie tylko za zranienie Hermiony, ale również i jego.

- Kocham go – powiedziała Pansy drżącym głosem. – Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek będziesz zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Musiałam go trochę podkręcić, tak jak Pottera, żeby zapomniał o tobie, żeby znów był tym, kim był kiedyś i być może dostrzegłby mnie, gdybym go pocieszyła po tym, jak Potter doprowadziłby do rozbicia waszego związku. Ale Potter zachował się jak idiota...

- Nie chcę wiedzieć – odpowiedziała cicho Hermiona. – Widziałam, co potrafisz zrobić, a mówisz, że go kochasz. Nie chcę wiedzieć nic więcej.

- Kocham go bardziej niż ty! – krzyknęła Pansy wskazując na białą przestrzeń za nią, gdzie nikogo nie było. – Nie bawiłabym się w całe to spiskowanie, żeby on znowu był twój, żeby cię kochał i patrzył na ciebie, jakby nikogo innego nie było na ziemi!

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

- Nie mam na ten temat zielonego pojęcia. Jeśli mówisz, że tak jest, to niech ci będzie. Nie można zmierzyć kto kocha mniej, a kto bardziej. Kochaj go sobie, ile ci się podoba. I tak ci się powiodło. Udało ci się nas rozłączyć. Teraz możesz być tak samolubna, jak chcesz.

Usta Pansy zatrzęsły się mocniej, ale mimo tego uniosła wyżej głowę, ale Hermiona zauważyła, że w kącikach jej oczu pojawiły się łzy.

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele dla mnie znaczy – powiedziała w końcu, załamując się i trzęsąc.

- Wiem.

- Niby skąd?!

- Bo płaczesz z jego powodu – odpowiedziała po prostu.

Pansy zacisnęła szczęki.

- Ty też! Ciągle go kochasz, a mimo to odrzucasz go! Czemu to robisz? Czemu?

- Chciałaś, żeby tak było. Doprowadziłaś do tego!

Pansy zgarbiła się. Hermiona dostrzegła zmęczenie w jej spojrzeniu.

- On kocha ciebie, on kocha ciebie, on kocha ciebie...

Hermiona nie odezwała się. Zapanowała cisza i Hermiona prawie mogła usłyszeć jak śnieg, spadając, cicho przemawia do niej, bezładny szept, coś o miłości, tajemnicach, kłamstwach, desperacji, bólu, bólu serca wszystkich zaangażowanych.

Nagle Pansy odwróciły się i pobiegła w przeciwnym kierunku z którego przyszła. Hermiona nie potrafiła powiedział czy płakała, czy nie.

Wiatr igrał na jej odsłoniętej skórze, zostawiając po sobie gęsią skórkę. Spojrzała na ziemię. Śnieg, jej przedarty na pół płaszcz, płatki... Szczątki miłości... zniszczonej.

* * *

Draco biegł z sercem boleśnie bijącym w piersi. Musiał ją znaleźć! Ostatnia szansa! W tym momencie zauważył postać idącą samotnie po śniegu. Czy to była... To była...

Pansy.

Zatrzymał się. Tak jak i Pansy. Zapadła ciężka cisza. Wtedy Pansy podeszła do niego i Draco zauważył, że coś się w niej zmieniło. W jej chabrowych oczach było coś, czego nigdy wcześniej tam nie widział.

- Draco – powiedziała w końcu załamującym się głosem. Po chwili wyraz jej oczu stwardniał, przeszła obok niego, uderzając go mocno ramieniem. – Złamałam ci serce.

Draco patrzył za nią, zastanawiając się, co to miało znaczyć. Zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, Pansy oddaliła się.

Czyżby zrobiła krzywdę... Czy posunęłaby się do tego, żeby zrobić krzywdę Hermionie? Nie odważyłaby się... Nie teraz, kiedy jej postępowanie zraniło tyle osób. Złamało mu serce. Co teraz miała na myśli? Przestąpił z nogi na nogę i ruszył biegiem.

Pansy obserwowała biegnącą sylwetkę Draco. W końcu pozwoliła łzom płynąć swobodnie.

* * *

Biegnąc, zobaczył ją, jak klęczy na ziemi i serce zabiło mu jeszcze mocniej. Chyba nic jej się nie stało? Strach wzbierał w nim do momentu, kiedy się z nią zrównał. Zobaczył coś czerwonego na śniegu, pierwsza rzecz, o której pomyślał, to krew.

- Hermiona.

Podniosła głowę i zobaczył, co miała na dłoni. Płatki...

- Są... – zaczął.

- Zostały zniszczone – wyszeptała, bliska łez. – Chciałam znaleźć jakieś zaklęcie, ale nic, co próbowałam, nie zadziałało.

Draco ukląkł obok niej i wyciągnął różdżkę.

- _Accio_ płaszcz. _Reparo_.

Okrył płaszczem drżące ramiona Hermiony.

- Naprawdę się starałam, nie wiem, jakie zaklęcie mogłoby... – zamilkła i wzięła głęboki oddech. – Nie chciałam, żeby się zniszczyła. Bardzo ją lubiłam, troszczyłam się o nią, naprawdę... rozbiła się, kiedy... – zamilkła, kiedy Draco ujął jej dłoń w swoją. Wziął płatek z jej ręki i zobaczył pełno czerwonych śladów we wnętrzu jej dłoni.

- Wiem, że się starałaś, wiem – powiedział kojąco. – Głupiutka dziewczynka – roześmiał się znienacka.

- Co w tym śmiesznego? – zapytała, pociągając nosem.

- My – odpowiedział w końcu.

Hermiona spojrzała na jego dłoń i zobaczyła obrączkę.

- Znalazłeś... Szukałam jej wszędzie, a potem przyszła Pansy…

- Doskonale pasuje – przerwał jej. – Dziękuję bardzo.

Skinęła głową.

- Proszę. Cieszę się, że ci się podoba.

- Podoba? Jest piękna! – powiedział. – Cieszę się, że znalazłem ją w tym śniegu. Chciałaś mi ją dać?

- Tak. Minęły trzy miesiące od kiedy... Jestem głupia z tymi swoimi romantycznymi poglądami.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Zbratałem się z Weasleyem i Potterem tylko po to, żeby spotkać się z tobą nad jeziorem.

- Zrobiłeś to dla mnie?

Skinął głową.

- Żebyś wiedziała. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to było upierdliwe.

- Harry jest zły na mnie.

- Porozmawiaj z nim później.

- A ty... jesteś zły?

Potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, tylko bardzo zakochany - sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza, wyjął małe pudełeczko i położył jej na dłoni. – Otwórz – powiedział.

To była obrączka.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

- Dziękuję... To jest...

- Obrączka? – roześmiał się Draco. – Chyba myśleliśmy o tym samym. Tyle, jeżeli chodzi o moją oryginalność, hm?

Hermiona ujęła ją w palce i obróciła tak, żeby odbiło się w niej słońce. Coś było wygrawerowane na wewnętrznej stronie: _Gwiazdy są w twoich oczach, chcę zawsze na nie patrzeć_.


	28. Chapter 28

Podczas przerwy obiadowej Hermiona weszła do pokoju wspólnego szukając kogoś. Znalazła go siedzącego samotnie na czerwonej kanapie, cichego i ze złożonymi rękami.

Nabrała powietrza.

- Harry.

Podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się odrobinę.

- Hej.

Podeszła do niego powoli. Usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko. Spojrzała w jego zielone oczy i znalazła coś, czego nie chciała zobaczyć. Smutek. To jednak było zdecydowanie lepsze od nienawiści.

- Harry – chciała zacząć, ale okazało się to tak trudne, jakby coś utkwiło jej w gardle. Jak to miała powiedzieć? Teraz, kiedy wszystko wiedziała. Teraz, kiedy wiedziała, jak to wszystko się zdarzyło, co było przyczyną.

Harry spojrzał jej w oczy, chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko westchnął.

- Harry – zaczęła znowu Hermiona.

Harry poruszył się i wyprostował, zamiast garbić się jak osioł. Otworzył usta. W końcu zawsze można było powiedzieć tę jedną rzecz.

- Przepraszam, Hermiono. Chyba już wszystko wiesz?

Hermiona skinęła głową i zagryzła dolną wargę.

- Pansy była tak łaskawa, że powiedziała mi wszystko. O, Harry! – zamilkła i ujęła go za rękę.

- Cieszę się, że jesteście znowu razem... Bo jesteście, prawda? Wyglądasz na dużo szczęśliwszą teraz – dodał szybko.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w kamienną podłogę i nie odpowiedziała.

Harry wziął kolejny głęboki oddech.

- Tak czy inaczej uważam, że powinnaś usłyszeć to ode mnie. Wszystko, co mogę powiedzieć, to...

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, zachęcając go, żeby kontynuował.

- Prawdopodobnie zakochałem się w tobie tego samego dnia, co Malfoy... Spałaś tutaj, wymyśliłem tę głupią wymówkę z pracą domową, gdy się obudziłaś. Prawie cię pocałowałem, ale chciałem powstrzymać swoje uczucia, bo przede wszystkim byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi... A potem był bal bożonarodzeniowy i byłem zadowolony, że zostałaś moją partnerką, i oczywiście nie mogłem okazać, jaki byłem szczęśliwy, prawda? Ale zakochałem się w tobie jeszcze bardziej... A potem zacząłem wszystkiemu zaprzeczać, bo wiedziałem, że ciężko byłoby mi powiedzieć ci wszystko albo pozbyć się swoich uczuć.

Hermiona przełknęła ślinę i dotknęła jego dłoni.

- Mów dalej.

- Podejrzewałem, że twoje wypady to coś więcej niż uczenie się w bibliotece. Chciałem się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi i wtedy napatoczyła się Pansy, i powiedziała mi wszystko o was dwojgu. Kiedy wróciłaś z Hogsmeade płacząc z powodu sceny, jaką Pansy urządziła z Draco, wiedziałem o tym, ale nic ci nie powiedziałem, bo miałem nadzieję, że zerwiecie ze sobą, a wtedy ja... Nieważne. Jestem dłużnikiem Rona, za to, że był taki cierpliwy, kiedy ja robiłem z siebie durnia. Dosyć późno sobie uświadomiłem, że najlepszą rzeczą, jaką mogłem zrobić, było pomóc Draco w naprawieniu tego całego cholernego zamieszania – przerwał, wyrzucając ręce w górę. – Najgorsze, że byłem kompletnym idiotą i jestem w tobie bardzo zakochany – skończył. – Ale wiem, że przekroczyłem granice przyjaźni i chciałbym znowu być twoim przyjacielem, nawet jeśli zabierze ci to trochę czasu, zanim mi znowu zaufasz.

Hermiona ujęła jego obydwie ręce w swoje.

- Dziękuję, Harry.

- Za to, że cię skrzywdziłem?

Hermiona skinęła głową i w końcu roześmiała się cicho.

- Uświadomiłeś mi, jak bardzo powinnam cenić to, co mam – i bez ostrzeżenia pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek. – Dziękuję.

Harry zebrał całą swoją odwagę, żeby się uśmiechnąć.

- Ciągle jestem twoim przyjacielem?

- Ciągle jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem – i uścisnęła go mocno. – Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj, cokolwiek by się działo.

Harry również ją uścisnął, ale z pewną rezerwą. Poczuł zapach jej włosów, ciepło bijące od niej... W tym momencie Hermiona wstała.

- Idziemy coś zjeść? – podeszła do portretu.

Harry stał przez chwilę, a tysiąc myśli przelatywało mu przez głowę. Patrzył na Hermionę, zastanawiając się, kiedy uda mu się w niej odkochać, czy wszystko ułoży się między nimi, czy jemu i Draco uda się pozostać w bardziej przyjaznych stosunkach tym razem, czy...

- Harry? Idziesz? – zapytała. Wyglądała pięknie na tle ciemnoczerwonej tapety.

Skinął głową, uśmiechając się, oderwany od swych myśli. Może teraz wszystko będzie w porządku. Najprawdopodobniej.

- Idę – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem

- W samą porę – wymamrotał Ron, który stał na korytarzu.

- Wybacz, stary, ale mieliśmy małą rozmowę od serca – powiedział Harry ze śmiechem.

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie można pozwolić, żeby jedzenie czekało.

_Kilka tygodni później..._

Był wietrzny wiosenny dzień. Dziewczyna siedziała na kamieniu, patrząc na spokojne jezioro. Na powierzchnię jeziora z pochylonego drzewa spadł liść i dziewczyna patrzyła, jak fale rozchodzą się coraz szerzej i szerzej, aż zupełnie zniknęły.

Siedziała tam przez ponad pół godziny, chcąc być sama przez chwilę, przypomnieć sobie i zastanowić się nad tym co ich, co ją, spotkało przez ostatnie 4 miesiące. To było... jak by to powiedzieć? Niezwykłe doświadczenie. Wszystko w Hogwarcie było niezwykłe, ale to posłużyło jako lekcja dla wszystkich.

Uczyniło wszystkich zaangażowanych dojrzalszymi. Otworzyło dotychczas zamknięte drzwi, zwłaszcza dla uczniów z domu Godryka Gryffindora i Salazara Slytherina. Wszyscy przystosowali się do nowego rodzaju stosunków pomiędzy Domami. W dalszym ciągu istniały grupy wzajemnej adoracji, ale teraz okazywano sobie więcej szacunku.

Ani jemu, ani jej nie było łatwo przystosować się do pierwszych reakcji ludzi, którzy do tej pory nie wiedzieli. Niektórzy zachowywali się protekcjonalnie, inni, jak Ginny, uważali, że to romantyczne, większość przewidywała, że to długo nie potrwa, niektórzy chcieli, żeby się udało. Hermiona nie dbała o to. Dopóki trwało – chwilę albo na zawsze - miała zamiar się tym cieszyć.

Parę rzeczy wytrąciło ją z równowagi, na przykład rozmowa z Pansy, tym razem bez gróźb odebrania życia. Mimo że była dosyć spokojna, Hermiona wiedziała, że Pansy również się trochę zmieniła. Spotkały się w drodze na boisko, gdzie miał się rozegrać decydujący mecz pomiędzy Gryfonami i Ślizgonami o Puchar Domów.

_Hermiona szła powoli, gdy Pansy potrąciła ją w pośpiechu. Zatrzymała się, żeby zobaczyć na kogo wpadła. Otworzyła usta, a w końcu skinęła krótko głową, co mogło oznaczać "cześć" albo "przepraszam"._

_Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, mimo że wiedziała, że to w niczym nie pomoże. Nie rozmawiała z Pansy od tamtego incydentu. _

_- Zarezerwowałaś sobie miejsce? – zapytała Pansy ze ściągniętą twarzą. – Trochę się spóźniłaś._

_Hermiona skinęła głową._

_- Musiałam jeszcze zrobić parę rzeczy w związku z niewielkim przyjęciem przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. _

_- No cóż, życzę powodzenia twojemu Domowi – powiedziała w końcu Pansy. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i wzięła głęboki oddech, jak gdyby rozmowa z Hermioną sprawiała jej trudność._

_- Nawzajem – kiwnęła głową Hermiona._

_To był szczególny moment. Z rywalizujących ze sobą Domów, życzyły sobie nawzajem szczęścia, gdy każdemu zależało na zwycięstwie, gdy serce Hermiony należało do kogoś, przeciwko komu Harry, Ron i reszta Gryfonów walczyli o Puchar Domów – drużyny Draco i Ślizgonów._

_Pansy wzięła głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że nie było już nic, co mogłaby powiedzieć. Ponownie skinęła głową i pospiesznie odeszła, wzdrygając się. Zaakceptowała swój los. Fakt, że Draco nie był dla niej. Akceptacji towarzyszył ból. Ciągle go kochała, to nie zmieni się jeszcze przez długi czas. Szczelniej otuliła się płaszczem, chroniąc się przed zimnem i nagłym bólem. _

_Hermiona patrzyła za oddalającą się postacią. Pansy nigdy jej nie przeprosiła, ale Draco powiedział, że wyraziła skruchę kilka dni po tym, jak Hermiona i Draco się pogodzili. Przyznał, że to był widok, którego długo nie zapomni. Pansy klęknęła na środku pustego pokoju wspólnego, prosząc o wybaczenie i płacząc cały czas. _

_Hermionie brwi podjechały do góry, gdy to usłyszała. Pansy nigdy by się nie poniżyła... ale z drugiej strony kochała Draco i była gotowa zrobić dla niego wszystko. _

_Ron ciągle nie miał zaufania do Draco, ale w dużym stopniu uspokoił się po tym, jak zobaczył, że Harry rozmawia z Draco w cywilizowany sposób, bez gróźb, klątw i przekleństw. Draco odpłacił tym samym, chociaż Hermiona wiedziała, że zawsze pomiędzy nimi będzie przepaść. Ciągle istniało współzawodnictwo, każdy chciał udowodnić, czyj Dom jest najlepszy._

_Gra zakończyła się zwycięstwem Gryfonów 350:330. Niewiele brakowało, by szale przeważyły się w drugą stronę. Kiedy czerwono-złote konfetti posypało się na głowy, a w powietrzu rozbrzmiały setki okrzyków, uścisnął rękę Harry'emu i pogratulował wygranej, wiedząc, że byli niezłym wyzwaniem. Potem spojrzał do góry na nią, nie z wyrazem porażki na twarzy, ale z uśmiechem. Mrugnął do niej. Będąc wysoko na trybunach Hermiona mogła jedynie się roześmiać, tym bardziej, że parę osób też to zauważyło i skomentowało._

_Hermiona zbiegła na dół, uścisnęła mocno Rona i Harry'ego, Ginny do nich dołączyła, biorąc w ramiona całą trójkę. _

_- Wygraliśmy! __Jak cholera! – powiedział Ron z krwawiącą wargą. – Nie mogę uwierzyć! Harry, mógłbym cię pocałować!_

_- Daj spokój, nie psuj nastroju – roześmiał się Harry._

_Kątem oka zauważyła, że Draco wycofał się do Ślizgońskich trybun i ściskał rękę tym Ślizgonom, którzy pomimo przegranej byli pod wrażeniem jednego z najlepszych meczów, jakie widział Hogwart. _

Zadrżała. I w tym momencie poczuła płaszcz na ramionach, spojrzała na herb na płaszczu, zielono-srebrny z znakiem węża. Podniosła wzrok, uśmiechając się.

- Cześć – powiedział cicho.

- Cześć – odpowiedziała.

- Długo czekałaś? – zapytał.

- Kilka minut.

Usiadł obok niej, westchnął i spojrzał na jezioro. Po chwili z powrotem spojrzał na nią.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał.

- Nie, nic – potrząsnęła głową.

Znienacka pocałował ją w policzek. Roześmiała się.

- Co się stało?

- Nic – odpowiedział, mrugając do niej.

Lekko trąciła go ramieniem.

- Jasne.

- Naprawdę – powiedział. Znowu się roześmiał. Hermiona słuchała tego z przyjemnością, bo wiedziała, że Draco zachowywał się swobodnie. Już nie było tej maniackiej kontroli nad emocjami.

- Pamiętasz różę? – zapytał.

Hermiona westchnęła i trochę się zachmurzyła.

- Nie musisz mi o niej przypominać, wiesz? Naprawdę się starałam, ale nie było... – zamilkła.

Draco wyciągnął dłoń przed nią.

- Co robisz?

- Odrobina magii.

Kilka razy machnął ręką na wszystkie strony i nagle znikąd pojawiła się czerwona róża na krótkiej łodydze.

Hermiona roześmiała się.

- To była prawdziwa magia – sięgnęła po różę, ale Draco cofnął rękę.

- Zamknij oczy.

- Znowu? Nie.

- Posłuchaj mnie.

Zamknęła oczy, zastanawiając się, jaką sztuczkę teraz wymyśli. Lekka bryza chłodziła jej skórę.

- Otwórz oczy.

Otworzyła oczy, westchnęła, uśmiechnęła się, a potem roześmiała. Wszystko z jednego powodu. Chwilę przyglądała się, zastanawiając się, jak taka niewielka rzecz może tyle dla niej znaczyć. Kiedy spojrzała ponad tym, co trzymał w ręku, w jego srebrzyste oczy, które odzwierciedlały chłód róży i ciepło jego miłości, i zobaczyła w nich siebie, wiedziała, że to wszystko jest na tyle prawdziwe, by nazwać to miłością.

On był miłością. Nieważne, co zrobił, ile gwiazd zapędził do tańca dla niej, ile pocałunków i uścisków, nieważne, ile prezentów jej dał. Należał do niej.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tak mu się przyglądała, zdumiona nagłym pojawieniem się zamrożonej róży.

- Nie zamierzasz jej wziąć? – zapytał.

- Ja... Jak to... Jest wiosna… - wyglądała na zaskoczoną i uradowaną jednocześnie.

- Wiem, nie powiem - mrugnął.

Powoli sięgnęła po różę. Draco zobaczył radość w jej oczach. Blask skrystalizowanej róży lśnił w jej brązowo-rdzawych oczach. Zobaczył w nich siebie, gdy uniosła na niego spojrzenie. Chciał zawsze móc to widzieć. Był pewien, że ją kocha. Bardzo mu to odpowiadało, jak również to, że była obok niego, tu i teraz.

- Nie stopnieje... – zaczął.

- Dopóki na to nie pozwolisz – skończyła.

Roześmiał się i ona też. Kiedy śmiech umilkł, zastąpiła go nie rozmowa, ale pełna zadowolenia cisza. Zadowolenia z tego, że byli razem.

Znowu spojrzała na jezioro. Poczuła, jak jego ręka łagodnie ujmuje jej. Trzymała ją delikatnie.

Wiedział, że niczego więcej mu nie trzeba.

KONIEC

To już ostatni rozdział. Jeżeli pojawią się updaty, to będą to poprawki, a nie nowa treść.


End file.
